Heart of the Warrior Book II
by MadnessPersonified
Summary: Sequel to Book 1, so read that first. Harry's second year at Hogwarts is filled with mysterious attacks, where he is the prime suspect. More complete summary in profile.
1. Chapter 1: Warning of Doom

**Chapter One: Warning of Doom**

In the darkest, latest part of the night, it was obvious that New York was perhaps one of the most dangerous towns to live in, due to the miscreants existing within the city. Crime ran rampant, infecting the safety of the citizens of the city like a disease, which is difficult to cure. Make no mistake about it, New York City was an interesting place to live with many sights and sounds, but the crime also added a great degree of danger to the citizens of the city.

Criminals, such as for example the Purple Dragons street gang, had free run of the streets at times, terrorizing the weak and the helpless. Especially when the sun goes down and the moon comes up, crime comes out to play. The wise would be well advised to stay indoors but some were stuck out during the nighttime hours. Whether you were a helpless teenage girl coming home from a date, a couple of school-aged children, an old frail blind man or anyone else for that matter, danger existed in many forms.

"Okay, pops," said the Purple Dragons member known as Dragonface, leading his fellow Purple Dragons, a group of half a dozen other vicious street thugs, up to a blind old man. Dragonface was a nasty punk with a green Mohawk, who was one tough guy. "Give us all your money and we mights just go easy on you."

Dragonface stared at the old man with a meancing glare. Ever since Hun, the founder of the Purple Dragons, started spending more time working for Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder, he had been given the unofficial leader spot of the Purple Dragons. He had vowed to lead the Purple Dragons to new heights and they were going to make a statement tonight. The old man cringed as Dragonface placed the pipe he was carrying on the shoulder of the old man as a way of warning.

"But I don't have any money, I swear," said the old man.

"All right, ya old geezer," said Dragonface while raising his pipe in the air. His fellow Purple Dragons also raised their weapons of destruction. "Show the old guy why we Purple Dragons ain't liking being pushed around."

Dragonface prepared to bash the old man's brains in with the pipe but a Sai flew through the air, knocking the pipe out of his hand.

"What?" yelled Dragonface incredulously before turning and cringing in fear.

"Well, what do you we have here, it looks like a bunch of Purple Dragons who are in need of a thrashing," said Raph who was twirling the Sai he did not throw at Dragon Face. Don, Mikey, Leo, and Harry came out of the shadows a few seconds later.

"So, can't keep out of trouble, Dragonbreath," said Harry. "The last time I kicked your skull in wasn't enough, so we are going to have to teach you a lesson about not picking on people who can't fight back."

"It's Dragonface you little shit," growled Dragonface. "You and those Juvenile Karate Lizards, or whatever you hang out with, are about to be taught a lesson. A lesson in pain"

Dragonface looked at his fellow Purple Dragons who were prepared for a fight.

"Sonny, Two Ton, Spike, Flare, and Buzz, you know what to do," ordered Dragonface, indicting the other Purple Dragons he had brought along. "Dragons, take them all out."

The Purple Dragons charged towards Harry and the Turtles, raising their weapons in the air. One of the Purple Dragons twirled his chain in the air and wrapped it around Harry's double-edged sword but Leo quickly rushed forward, before he leapt into the air and sliced the chain in half, which allowed Harry the chance to flip the Dragon over. Don jabbed his Bo staff into the ribs of another one of the Purple Dragon gang members.

"Pulverize them," growled Dragonface who rushed Harry with his pipe but Harry ducked and sliced the pipe in half with one swipe of his double edged sword.

Mikey swung his nunchucks around as he became airborne, knocking two of the Purple Dragons back. Harry grabbed Dragonface and pushed him back. Raph tossed his Sais, pinning the wristbands of Dragonface against the wall, trapping him against it. Mikey stormed in for the attack but one of the Purple Dragon members pulled Dragonface free and Mikey's nunchucks bounced off the wall.

"You'll pay, you meddling morons," said Dragonface, shaking his fist at the Turtles and Harry. "Retreat Dragons, live and fight another day."

"We can't let them get away," said Leo and the five brother rushed after the Purple Dragons but one of the Dragons pulled out a grenade of some sort out of his pocket.

The Purple Dragon slammed the grenade onto the ground, causing the Turtles and Harry to be engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. The smoke left them all gagging and by the time it was cleared, the Purple Dragons had retreated into the night.

"Cowards," hissed Harry, while coughing from the purple smoke and waving his hands to get clear of the smoke.

"That was easy, so either we are getting better or they are getting more sloppy," said Leo. "Still not much a challenge for our training skills, a half a dozen dime a dozen street punks."

"Yeah, these Purple Dragons are light work," said Raph with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Personally, I would love a rematch against the Foot."

"Well, as much as I wish for a better confrontation, I doubt the Foot would do much with the Shredder gone," said Don logically.

Harry's attention suddenly became diverted. He had a feeling someone or something was following him and his brothers. The Boy Who Lived tensed up, his Slytherin paranoia senses at heightened gear.

"Watch your step guys," muttered Harry in a low voice. "We're being followed."

The Turtles spun around but frantically looking for any mysterious pursuers.

"I don't see anyone, Harry," said Raph, frowning.

"Harry, I think you have been training a bit too hard," said Mikey. "It is starting to warp your mind a bit."

"Starting?" asked Harry in amusement. "I was under the impression I was born that way."

Harry looked around, closing his eyes, and concentrating on the source of what he sensed a moment ago. The source appeared to be something unlike Harry had ever seen.

"Seriously guys, watch your step," said Harry as he took a tentative step forward, his senses heightened. "Stay alert and attempt to get back to the lair undetected. I have a funny feeling whatever is following us is after me."

"Okay, Harry, are you sure?" asked Leo.

"I'll be fine, I have handled much worse," said Harry darkly. "After all, the chance of whatever is following me is something really dangerous like for example, Voldemort isn't all that high."

The Turtles cringed, Harry had given then a detailed commentary of the battle at the end of the previous year at Hogwarts with Voldemort and Harry's description of Lord Voldemort did not paint a pretty picture. With a hesitant glance, the Turtles walked off in one direction, while Harry walked in another, away from the lair. Harry walked for a few feet before he felt the mirror in his pocket heating up which meant one of his friends had been calling him for a chat. Harry had gotten several mirror calls throughout the summer and he enjoyed lightly talking with his friends.

"Harry, can you hear me," whispered the voice of Hermione through the mirror.

"Yes, Hermione, I can hear you," said Harry pulling the mirror from his pocket and smiling at his friend from the other side of the mirror.

"How have you been, Harry?" asked Hermione. "We talked a couple of weeks ago but you still seemed rather disturbed about what happened between you and You-Know-Who and I was wondering how you are holding up."

"I'm fine, Hermione," said Harry. "Voldemort has ceased to be a regular feature of my nightmares over the past few days, but I kind of wish he was compared to the nightmares I have."

"What could possibly make you want to have nightmares about You-Know-Who," asked Hermione frowning before her expression going dark. She suddenly remembered some of the horror stories Harry told her about his past with the Dursleys and she had a sinking feeling that was what was not plaguing her friend's nightmares. "You are dreaming about the years you spent with the Dursleys, aren't you Harry?"

Harry went quiet. Hermione had nailed what exactly what Harry was dreaming about dead on. His aunt and uncle calling him worthless, slandering his parents, and saying he should have died with them. His cousin, Dudley and his little gang of bullies made Harry's life hell, assaulting Harry at every turn during his younger years. It had been over six years since Harry had even seen the Dursleys but still the verbal abuse stung the most even after the physical scars had since long faded. The times Harry felt his lowest, when he questioned his own abilities, the shadows of his past with the Dursleys came back to haunt him.

"Harry, are you still there," said Hermione, looking concerned on the other side of the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm here," said Harry with a far off look in his eye.

"Harry, you'll never have to come back to those monsters ever again," said Hermione. "You have a loving family, who will never let anyone send you back to the Dursleys, even if it was Dumbledore."

Harry felt pleased about Hermione saying Dumbledore's name like she had a bit of a sour taste in her mouth. When they first became friends, Hermione believed Dumbledore was the greatest light wizard who ever lived but when Dumbledore's actions started to become shady as it pertained to Harry, Hermione dropped that belief quickly.

"I'm still never going to forgive Dumbledore for that," said Harry. "Not like he is on my good list as is, after what he pulled last year with the Stone. I risked all of your lives for a fancy piece of glass, which had no powers. A fancy piece of glass which was swapped with the real thing."

"Harry, there is no need to beat yourself up," said Hermione. "We willingly came down for with you and we would do it again."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but he heard a noise behind him, as he had climbed down the manhole into the sewer system.

"Hermione, there is something following me down here," whispered Harry.

"Harry, before you go, my parents are taking me to Diagon Alley next Wednesday," said Hermione. "I was wondering if it would be okay if you could come."

"Yes, I'll be there," said Harry in a low voice. "Sorry to cut this conversation short Hermione, but something is behind me."

"Okay, bye, Harry, see you on Wednesday," said Hermione. "And be careful."

Harry turned around and there was a little creature with bat light ears and round eyes the size of tennis balls staring at Harry.

"Harry Potter, sir, so long has Dobby wanted to meet you, it is quite the honor sir," said the creature in a voice which Harry was sure would echo throughout the city and maybe a few deaf people would not hear in Jersey.

"Uh, hello," said Harry not knowing what to make of this strange creature. "Were you the one who was following me?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is most sorry about giving you a scare, but he needed to see you on a very serious matter," said Dobby, the creature looking excited as it watched Harry.

"Forgive me for being rude, Dobby," said Harry. "But what exactly are you?"

"Dobby is being a house elf, sir," said Dobby in an excited voice, not being offended at all. "Dobby is here to give you a warning but Dobby wonders where to start."

"Do sit down," said Harry who had sat down on a sewer pipe and was offering Dobby a seat.

Dobby burst into tears.

"Sit down? Sir, never has Dobby been asked to sit down by a wizard like an equal," said Dobby bursting into tears. "I had heard about Harry Potter's greatness, but never his kindness, Dobby had no idea sir."

"My greatness is highly exaggerated," said Harry darkly, remembering how it was one lucky shot that took out Voldemort at the end of last year.

"Harry Potter is modest, he is brave, he speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said Dobby before going quiet. "Then Dobby heard tale, Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord a second time just a few weeks ago."

"Yes, I guess you could say that," said Harry. "Still, was there a reason you came here?"

"Yes, there was Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby. "Dobby has came here to New York City at a very great risk. He must tell Harry Potter of this plot before it is too late. This plot is sinister and would cause Harry Potter great harm. Because of this plot, Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts or he will be in grave danger."

Harry snorted, he doubted there was a minute of his life where he was not in grave danger but he decided to give Dobby the benefit of the doubt.

"What kind of danger, Dobby?" said Harry, attempting to get to the bottom of this.

"Dobby cannot say, sir," said Dobby regretfully. "Dobby's master forbids Dobby to breath a word. My master is being very..."

Without warning, Dobby started banging his head into a concrete wall. Looking at Dobby in amazement, Harry decided he better say something before the house elf gave himself brain damage.

"What are you doing, Dobby?" asked Harry with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Dobby was punishing himself, sir," said Dobby looking a bit dazed from the force of banging his head into the wall. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family."

"Your family must be really wicked if you are forced to be punished," said Harry.

That statement was the wrong thing to say. Dobby looked as if would agree but he resumed banging his head into the wall for about a minute before looking at Harry.

"Dobby has to tell Harry Potter, he must not return to Hogwarts," said Dobby. "Harry Potter will be in mortal peril if he does."

"By who, Voldemort," said Harry without thinking, not remembering the reaction most of the Wizarding World got when they heard the name.

Dobby let out a high-pitched wail, while clasping his hands over his ears.

"Say not the name sir, say not the name," wailed Dobby.

"Sorry," said Harry apologetically. "So is it to do with You-Know-Who? You can shake or nod your head if you can't say."

Dobby shook his head.

"Not, You-Know-Who sir," said Dobby, his eyes going wide.

"He does not have any family that would want revenge on me, does he, Dobby?" prompted Harry.

Dobby once again shook his head.

"Well, then I guess I will have to meet the danger when it happens because I am not going to hide while something is putting Hogwarts in danger," said Harry boldly. "Sorry Dobby, but I have to go back."

"If Harry Potter is not going to promise Dobby, then you is leaving Dobby very little choice," said Dobby regretfully. "Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter."

Dobby waved his head and Harry was levitated into the air, about ten feet up.

"Let me down, Dobby," hissed Harry. "That is a direct order."

Dobby did not respond, and he looked like he regretted what he was about to do. With a wave of his hand, Dobby split the sewer pipe in half. The pipe was very wide, so Dobby slid Harry into the pipe before waving his hand and causing the pipe to seal shut with Harry inside. Harry felt after all he had been through, all the evil he had faced, a house elf managing to trap him was a pathetic way to go.

"Harry Potter will be safe in there," said Dobby. "Dobby charmed the pipe so food would appear at meal times for Harry Potter. Dobby regrets this but Harry Potter must remain safe. Good day, Harry Potter, Dobby must return to his Master now."

"Let me out of here, Dobby!" screamed Harry. The pipe was not exactly the most comfortable place in the world and Harry was lying in raw sewage clinging to the inside of the pipe.

Dobby popped away without another word. Harry cursed underneath his breath. Dobby may have sealed Harry in a sewer pipe but Dobby failed to do one thing. He forgot to remove any weapons from Harry's person. Struggling to get it free, Harry removed his double-edged sword. Harry sawed away at the pipes, before creating an opening large enough for him to slip out.

Harry pulled himself up to his feet, attempting to collect his thoughts. Many questions were raised within Harry's mind. He wondered who sent Dobby and what exactly Dobby was trying to tell him. Raw sewage dripping from his clothing, Harry walked home, a short distance as Harry knew many shortcuts. Arriving home within about ten minutes, Harry entered the lair, still dripping raw sewage from his little entrapment in the pipe.

"What happened to you?" asked Don, looking Harry up and down.

"The raw sewage look really doesn't suit you Harry," teased Mikey mischievously.

"Very funny," said Harry sarcastically. "Listen, I am going to take a bath and get this muck off of me."

"So what do you think happened," said Leo as Harry departed from the room.

"I could not even begin to guess, although I will amuse myself with theories," said Raph. "Harry must have run into a little trouble and things got a little slimy."

The four turtles laughed at the implied pun.

"I heard that," snapped Harry from the other room. "Just wait until Ninja sparring practice tomorrow, wise guys."

The Turtles winced. Their brother not being in a good mood during sparring was definitely not a pleasant experience and each turtle privately hoped they would not be the one to be the misfortunate of facing off against a slightly steamed Harry.

Harry decided he would keep Dobby's warning to himself for the moment, unless something bad did happen. After last year, Harry felt he could not stand another disaster. He would just have sit back and see what unfolded as the year at Hogwarts progressed.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters in Diagon Alley

**Chapter 02: Encounters in Diagon Alley**

Many mistakes had been made throughout Harry's life. Some of them had been small silly errors, which could be chalked up to inexperience. Others were a little more costly than that. Harry could not tell exactly where this particular mistake fell within that spectrum.

"Note to self, never travel in this matter after eating a whole marshmallow and chocolate sauce pizza," said Harry looking a little sickly from all the spinning from the teleportation with his Portus-Amulet.

Harry pulled himself off the ground, brushing the dust from where he landed off of his robes. Observing his surroundings, Harry was just outside the entrance of Knockturn Alley, over to the side where he could not be easily spotted. As it turned out, Harry's landing place was a stroke of pure misfortune, as trouble walked straight into Knockturn Alley.

"Come quickly, Draco, I wish to get this done before anyone has a chance to see what I am doing," said a middle aged man with blond hair, who Harry knew was Draco Malfoy's father, Lucius.

With Draco and Lucius, the apple did not fall far from the tree. Lucius is just as slimy and just as arrogant as Draco; only Lucius was crafty enough to shield his less honorable actions from the real world. That fact and getting deep in the pocket of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, managed to keep Lucius out of the Wizarding prison Azkaban. From what Harry found out from his two best Slytherin friends Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott, Fudge was firmly in the back pocket of Lucius Malfoy, as Malfoy used his influence with the slightly naive Minister of Magic to delay laws which were not favorable to the pure blooded extremists. Also, the Ministry of Magic was so corrupt to the core; no one would bother speaking up as Malfoy threw his influence around.

Nevertheless, Lucius seemed to be up to something he would rather hide and Harry's curiosity got the better of him. Harry decided to follow the Malfoys at a discreet distance. Lucius and Draco turned into a dark and chilling looking shop. Harry snuck around and saw the sign on the shop read Borgin and Burkes.

"Shady looking shop, eh Lucius," muttered Harry underneath his breath. "What unethical dealings are you up to on this morning?"

Harry crept around and a stroke of fortune hit him. A window was cracked open slightly where Lucius appeared to be doing business with a greasy looking shopkeeper. Draco looked rather bored, as if he did not want to be there. Harry crouched underneath the window, peering through the bottom.

"Father, I thought you said you were going to buy me a present," hissed Draco underneath his breath. Harry's excellent hearing caught every word.

"I said I would buy you a racing broom, Draco," said Lucius in a cool tone, low tone of voice. "Although with the reckless way you acted last year, I am not even quite sure if I should do that. You recklessly revealed my past ties to the Dark Lord in front of several people. You should consider yourself lucky it was no one important enough to take their suspicions to the Ministry and extremely lucky Harry Potter was not there to hear what you said. If Potter went to the Ministry and told them what you said, it could be disastrous because the Ministry of Magic seems predisposed to bend over backwards for Mr. Potter at this point in time due to the fiasco a few years ago when he was placed with his Muggle relatives, whom were proven to be unfit guardians. Even I, with all my influence, cannot control that fact."

Lucius noticed the shopkeeper who was attempting to eavesdrop on the Malfoys' conversation.

"We will discuss this later, Draco, after my business has concluded," said Lucius under his breath before turning to address the shopkeeper. "Mr. Borgin, a good morning to you."

"Ah, Lucius and young Master Malfoy too, charmed," said Borgin. "It is interesting you should show up, because I have a once in a lifetime offer. Just in, reasonably priced I might add, is..."

"I am not buying today, Mr. Borgin but selling," said Lucius, cutting off the shopkeeper.

"Selling?" asked Borgin quizzically.

"Yes, it seems that the new Muggle Protection act appears to pose a threat to the security of several of my possessions in Malfoy Manor. No doubt if they were to be discovered, I would have to answer many awkward questions," said Lucius. "Normally they would not bother me but with that flea bitten Muggle loving fool Arthur Weasley being persistent on getting that act pushed through, the threat lingers ever so slightly."

"Surely the Ministry would never bother a man such as noble as you," said Borgin, the sucking up to Malfoy obvious in his voice.

"Can I have this?" asked Draco suddenly. Harry raised his head a few centimeters for a better look at what his spoiled and arrogant Slytherin rival wanted. Draco appeared to be holding up a withered looking hand of some sort.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory, " said Borgin, eyeing Draco's selection. "An excellent device, which gives like that only the wielder of, the hand can see. A most satisfactory choice for thieves and plunders."

"I hope my son amounts to more than a thief or a plunderer," said Lucius in a slight agitated tone of voice. "Although the way his grades have been slipping..."

"It's not my fault the teachers have favorites," interrupted Draco. "Like Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, they seem to be the favorite of most of the teachers in that bloody school with their oh so perfect grades."

Draco said the last part sarcastically but Harry felt anything that could take Draco down a peg would do him a world of good.

"You should feel ashamed that a girl of no Wizarding family beat you in every exam," snapped Lucius. "As for Mr. Potter, I have warned you to cool it about him, because public hatred of Harry Potter is no way to earn yourself any favors."

Lucius hit the nail right on the head. All Draco's attempts to undermine Harry earned him was a ruthless pranking last year.

"It's tragic really, that Wizarding blood is counting less and less everywhere," said Borgin.

"Not with me, Mr. Borgin," said Lucius calmly.

"Nor with me," said Borgin. "Now what can you tell me about these questionable items you have to sell me."

Harry looked at his watch and cursed underneath his breath. He had less than ten minutes to meet Hermione and her parents at Gringotts. Cutting the impromptu stealth training exercise short, Harry did hear Malfoy had a number of questionable items under his drawing room floor before setting off.

During the trip from Knockturn Alley, Harry looked at the booklist for this year at Hogwarts for the first time. Scanning list, a lot of the books seemed to be written by someone named Gilderoy Lockhart. Whoever assigned these books must be a big fan of this guy, Harry believed.

Reaching the Gringotts building, Harry spotted Hermione standing outside looking for him. Hermione's eyes lit up when she spotted Harry.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione waving Harry over. "It's so good to see you again."

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry. "Where are your parents?"

"They are inside exchanging Muggle money," said Hermione. "Did you see what is happening at Flourish and Blotts at two o' clock today?"

"No Hermione, I have not been in that direction," said Harry.

"Well you know the guy who wrote most of the list, Gilderoy Lockhart, he is going to be signing his autobiography today," said Hermione in an excited tone of voice. "I mean, he must be a really good wizard if he wrote that many books."

Harry privately thought that just because someone wrote many books, that did not make them a really good wizard. They could have had excellent research skills, which helped them write the books, but it was a mark of Harry and Hermione's friendship that Harry did not debunk his friend's delusion on that fact.

At Flourish and Blotts, which was the last stop on the shopping agenda for the day, they arrived just as people were filing in. The place was packed and Harry wondered what exactly the big deal was about this guy Harry had never heard of until he had acquired the book list.

"Look at all these people lining up to meet Gilderoy Lockhart," said Hermione excitedly. "Isn't this exciting, Harry?"

"Thrilling," said Harry blandly. As bright as Harry was, he wanted to spend as little time in the bookshop as possible. There was a chance if just one person saw that blasted scar on his head, his day would be ruined by hundreds of people goggling at his forehead.

"Harry, is that you?" said a voice from behind Harry. Harry spun around and saw Ginny Weasley coming up to him. Ginny and Harry had met the previous year at King's Cross and she told Harry on how to get on the platform for the school. Another plus, as far as Harry was concerned, was she did not know his full name and thus his identity as the Boy-Who-Lived yet. Perhaps Harry could make one friend without the scar and his past with vanquishing Voldemort preceding the opinions people could form about him.

"Hello, Ginny," said Harry brightly. "I must say it's nice to see you again and I don't think I got a chance to thank you properly for telling me to get on the platform."

"It wasn't a problem at all, Harry," said Ginny before looking at Hermione curiously. "Who's your friend, Harry?"

"This is one of my friends, Hermione Granger," said Harry. "Hermione, this is Ginny Weasley, we met at King's Cross and she told me how to get on the platform for Hogwarts."

"I gathered that much for your conversation, but all the same, pleased to meet you Ginny," said Hermione. "So, are you going to start Hogwarts this year, Ginny?"

"Yes, Hermione, I'm so excited," said Ginny happily. "I've wanted to go for years. So what houses are you two in anyway?"

A feeling of slight apprehension, he hoped Ginny would not have a reaction similar to her brother Ron at his placement in the Slytherin house. Harry didn't know why he cared, but he did.

"I'm a Gryffindor although I feel it may have been a mistake for the Sorting Hat to put me there," said Hermione.

Harry thought that was the understatement of the century. Harry was more impulsive than Hermione was and he thought his plans out slowly, going over every paranoid thing, which might happen before setting off on a course of action. Harry felt Hermione would have done well in Ravenclaw or even, Slytherin. The thought of a muggleborn being in Slytherin would give the pure blood extremists a brain aneurysm and Harry entertained himself with the brief image of Draco Malfoy slowly slipping into insanity due to this fact.

"Harry, what about you?" said Ginny, looking like she really wanted to know.

"Slytherin," muttered Harry under his breath.

"What did he say?" said Ginny to Hermione. "I couldn't quite hear him."

"My prat of a friend said he was a Slytherin," said Hermione irritably. "Harry, you are normally proud about that fact, why are you so ashamed about that now?"

Harry couldn't answer why exactly that was the fact right now.

"Harry, you've met my brother, haven't you?" asked Ginny darkly. "Ron's a good enough person but he tends to have a blind prejudice against Slytherins and tends to group them all together. However, I', not prejudiced against Slytherins, so don't worry. The fact the majority of the Dark Wizards came out of Slytherin doesn't change my opinion on you at all. Ron's opinion does not reflect my own, I'm my own person. I just wish people would see that."

"Sorry, Ginny," said Harry looking a bit ashamed but feeling relieved at the same time Ginny did not hate him for being a Slytherin, a tremendous weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

"So what house do you think you are going to be in Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I expect I'll be in Gryffindor because everyone in my family has been in that house for as long as anyone can remember," said Ginny, frowning slightly. "Although I'm not quite sure if I want to..."

Ginny was cut off by Ron who was attempting to duck underneath the people.

"There you are Ginny, Mum's been looking all over for you, why did you give her the slip like..." said Ron before stopping seeing Harry for the first time. "You!"

"Me," said Harry calmly. "Stuck for foot in your mouth this summer yet, Ronald?"

"Potter, you better not be corrupting my sister!" yelled Ron.

Hermione looked like she wanted to tell Ron off but Harry shook his head. Ginny looked alarmed and turned red rather quickly.

"You're Harry Potter," muttered Ginny quietly looking at the floor, more ashamed at the silly little crush that she had on the Boy-Who-Lived when she was younger, without really knowing him.

"Yes, I am," said Harry, while glaring at Ron, cursing him revealing his true identity. Harry planned on breaking it to Ginny slowly and carefully.

Unfortunately for Harry, Ron's little outburst got the attention of Gilderoy Lockhart who looked up and spotted Harry. Beaming, Lockhart got up and walked over to Harry.

"Why if it isn't Harry Potter," said Lockhart with overblown excitement while pulling Harry in front of a photographer and putting his arm around the Boy-Who Lived. "Big smile, Harry, together you and I are worth the front page."

Harry just gritted his teeth as the photographer snapped the picture of him and Lockhart. Lockhart appeared to be the average stereotypical pretty boy with delusions of grandeur. Lockhart turned to the crowd, with an overblown smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this gives me a perfect opportunity to make a little announcement which I have been dying to make for several weeks," said Lockhart excitedly. "When Harry came into this bookstore today, he was only hoping to buy my autobiography, _Magical Me_ but this September he will be getting much more."

Lockhart paused for dramatics and Harry feared the worst. Hogwarts was down a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and Fate hadn't screwed Harry over for at least a few minutes, so Harry's mind naturally put together the worst-case scenario.

"Yes, Harry and his classmates will be getting the real Magical Me, for I will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Lockhart excitedly as Harry felt the urge to bang his head against something hard and blunt at that time. He hated it when his paranoid theories were spot on.

Harry was given the complete works of Gilderoy Lockhart or more accurately, three fourths of the book list. Harry struggled over to Ginny, Ron and Hermione who had been joined by two people who Harry assumed were the Weasley parents along with Fred and George who seemed rather amused at Harry's predicament. Ginny seemed a bit nervous around Harry now that she knew exactly who he was, due to the outlandish exaggerations given by some of the books which talked about his legend. Those books depicted Harry as something he was not. Harry wondered if Ginny had a crush on the Harry Potter depicted by the books about his legend.

"Ginny, are the Lockhart books on the list for your year too?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry," said Ginny.

"Take these," said Harry, handing the books to Ginny, who dumped them in a cauldron at her mother's feet. "I can buy my own."

"Ginny, don't accept gifts from that Slytherin," hissed Ron angrily. "He might have hexed the books for all you know."

"Ronald Weasley, knock it off," said Mrs. Weasley angrily. "I heard about what you have been spreading up at the school about the poor boy. Tell me, did he do anything to deserve the lies you have been spreading?"

"He's a Slytherin, Mum," whined Ron.

Harry wondered who exactly tipped Mrs. Weasley off about Ron's behavior but his attention was diverted by a familiar drawling voice he grew to extremely despise drew his attention from these thoughts and the argument.

"So famous Harry Potter cannot even go into a bookshop without getting any attention," said Draco Malfoy.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want that!" yelled Ginny angrily, rushing to defend her new friend, almost on instinct.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ginny, with a calculating expression before responding.

"Potter, it looks like you have got yourself a girlfriend," said Draco.

Harry turned to say something to Draco but Ron Weasley had heard what Draco said and he looked enraged.

"Don't you dare slander my sister's name like that, Malfoy," snapped Ron angrily. "She would never have anything to do with a slimly Slytherin like Potter."

"Ron don't you talk that way about..." started Ginny but her words fell on deaf ears as Malfoy began to speak.

"My, Weasley, you Gryffindors are extremely blind," said Draco coolly. "Not really surprising, what is really surprising is the fact you are in a shop Weasley. I suspect your parents will go hungry for a month paying for all those Lockhart books."

Ron looked about ready to explode and attempt to knock Malfoy's head off but Mr. Weasley walked over, seeing his son was about to do something he may regret. At the same time, Lucius Malfoy came into the picture.

"Greetings, Arthur," said Lucius calmly.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley giving Lucius a short nod. Harry could plainly see there was some past bad blood between these two men.

"I heard from Minister Fudge, because you know how well connected I am at the Ministry, you have been working quite a lot recently. I do hope you have been paid overtime," said Lucius coolly before reaching down in Ginny's cauldron and pulling out a battered looking Transfiguration book which stood out like a sore thumb amongst all the glossy looking Lockhart books Harry gave her. Lucius sneered at the book. "Apparently not, being the disgrace of the whole Wizarding world and not getting paid for it. I thought the Weasley family could not sink any lower."

BAM! Mr. Weasley leveled Mr. Malfoy with a punch and it was on. Harry always felt pleased at the sight of a good fight and he just sat back and enjoyed the show. Security was attempting to pull apart the two men and Draco looked to want to rush forward but Harry gave Draco a discreet elbow to the back of the head, causing Draco to fall flat on his face. After a few moments, Lucius and Arthur were pulled apart. Lucius thrust the battered Transfiguration book at Ginny.

"Take it girl, it's the best your father can give you," said Lucius. "Come, Draco."

The Malfoys walked off without a word and Mrs. Weasley appeared to be ranting to her husband about brawling in public. Harry took this time to have a word with Ginny.

"Ginny, just to let you know, I'm a completely different person then the historical books make me out to be. I have never had so much as a word with those people, so they can't possibly know who I really am," said Harry steadily. "After all, me being a Slytherin does not change anything, so why should me being the Boy-Who-Lived change anything?"

"You're right, Harry," said Ginny. "It shouldn't change anything. I also understand if you don't want to be friends, because you're Harry Potter, not that it matters to me, and I'm just the insignificant little sister of six older brothers."

"Ginny, if you think I am not going to be your friend just because I am famous, you're mistaken," said Harry. "I don't think you're insignificant or I am better than anyone else."

Before Ginny responded, Mrs. Weasley called her.

"Come on, Ginny, it's getting late, you can talk to your friend at Hogwarts," said Mrs. Weasley before turning to Harry. "I do apologize about the behavior of Ron, dear. I raised him better than that and I am extremely disappointed at him spreading malicious lines. Please write to me if he gives you any more trouble. A few well chosen words should straighten him out."

The Weasleys left, leaving Harry alone with Hermione.

"I wonder who informed Mrs. Weasley about what Ron was saying about me last year," said Harry as Hermione and Harry walked out of the shop with their purchases.

At these words, Hermione looked rather guilty.

"Hermione, do you know anything about this?" asked Harry, looking at his friend. "Tell me the truth, please."

"Alright Harry, I may have gotten mad at Ron Weasley and might have written to his mother, but only once," said Hermione as Harry gave her a glare. "Harry, I needed to say something before he got really nasty and started spreading even worst rumors. You heard the stories about how the general public of the Wizarding World would believe anything."

"Unfortunately," said Harry, remembering the exaggerations about his greatness. "I have to go right now, see you at Hogwarts Hermione."

Harry left with his books, feeling irritate at Hermione going behind his back. He could fight his own battles and Weasley was not even bothering him too much. Sure, Harry probably would have done the same thing if Weasley or anyone else would spread malicious lies about one of his friends, but this was different. Arriving home, Harry reflected on the past day's events. The day had been interesting for sure but Harry wondered how he would get through Defense Against the Dark Arts without strangling that utter prat Lockhart. He would cross that bridge when he came to it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected

**Chapter 03: The Unexpected **

The first day of Hogwarts was upon Harry and naturally; he waited until the last possible moment to pack.

"Okay, let's run over the checklist one more time," said Harry, glancing at the clock. He had less than twenty minutes before he had to be on the train. Thankfully, due to the unique time zone warping properties Portus-Amulet, Harry would be dropped in the same time no matter what time zone he departed from and what time zone he arrived in.

"Harry, we've been over this three times already, I'm pretty sure you ain't missing anything," said Raph in an irritated voice.

"Just humor me," said Harry coolly.

"Fine...books with an over hyped author that you are going to prank into the next century just for annoying you," said Raph in a deadpan voice.

"The Lockhart books are here, as are the more important books in my collection, check," confirmed Harry.

"Nimbus 2000 racing broom and priceless family heirloom which allows you the ability of invisibility without the use of ninjitsu," called Leo.

"Check," said Harry.

"Robes both normal and Quidditch," said Don.

"Check," said Harry with a nod.

"Your loveable turtle brothers who want to come with you and see this Hogwarts School you have been raving about," said Mikey in a desperate attempt to fool Harry.

"Ch...nice try Mikey," said Harry shaking his head in amusement. "Do you realize I get in enough trouble without taking you along?"

"We would never get you in trouble, Harry" said Mikey mischievously.

"Yeah, Harry, don't you trust us not to cause any trouble?" asked Raph.

"Not as far as I can throw Hun and considering that behemoth's size, it probably wouldn't be that far," said Harry. "Seriously, guys, I would love to give you a tour of Hogwarts but smuggling you in under Dumbledore's nose is a bit out of my league at this point in time. Maybe if I figure out a way, you will be the first to know. Plus don't you think if a bunch of people saw giant turtles roaming the hallway, they would kind of freak out."

"Harry is correct," said Master Splinter who entered the room, leaning on his walking stick. "It is too dangerous and Harry does not have a way to get you four in anyway. Perhaps someday it will be feasible but until that day comes, stop pestering your brother."

"Right, Master Splinter," said Mikey, looking a bit disappointed. "Anyways Harry, have a fantastically radical bodacious year. Try not to run into any Dark Lords bent on killing you, okay."

"I'll try Mikey," said Harry. "You four try to say out of trouble as well."

"I don't think there will be much trouble Harry, with the Shredder gone and the Foot pretty much inactive after his destruction," said Leo.

"Indeed," said Harry, frowning as something about the Foot being inactive was unsettling him for some reason. "So I will be off right now, see you guys for Christmas at the latest."

Without another word, as the Turtles and Splinter waved to him, Harry touched his wand to the Portus-Amulet, causing a familiar jerking sensation, pulling Harry from the lair onto the platform of King's Cross.

Pulling himself up, Harry looked around. He spotted the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be keeping a rather close watch on Ron as they went through the barrier, no doubt due to his words the previously year involving Harry. Harry found who he was looking for and walked over to Ginny, as she was the last one to go through.

"Hello, Ginny," said Harry. "Ready for Hogwarts?"

"Hi, Harry," said Ginny, who seemed to have adjusted slightly to the fact Harry was slightly famous but was still a little quiet. "Yeah, I'm ready, Ron seems to be ranting about how I'm going to be a Gryffindor like every Weasley ever and how I will be safe from that "slimy no good Slytherin git". He has been really annoying, but he seems to go quiet about the subject whenever Mum goes into the room. He insulted you so badly the other day he annoyed be so much I had to hex him. I would even repeat what he said, it was so horrid."

Harry attempted to fight the urge to smile; he wished he could have seen that. Glancing at his watch, they only had about a minute and a half before the train was going to depart.

"C'mon Ginny, we better get on the train, I don't think you want to miss the train on your first year," said Harry.

Ginny nodded and they moved forward, Ginny in front of Harry. Ginny pushed her trolley forward, but she hit the barrier.

"Harry, the barrier sealed itself!" cried Ginny.

"Sealed itself," said Harry, walking over to investigate. He put his hand on the barrier. Sure enough the barrier had become solid.

Harry wondered why the barrier would seal like that. It appeared someone was attempting to keep either him or Ginny from going to Hogwarts. Harry did not worry about that fact right there. It was time and the train had already most likely left.

"Harry, I'm going to miss getting sorted," said Ginny frantically, looking around wildly in horror. "We need to, I'm almost afraid to say this, we need to take the car."

"What car?" asked Harry curiously, wondering what Ginny was talking about.

"Well, Dad enchanted a car to fly, long story there, and we can use it to fly to Hogwarts," said Ginny.

Harry was going it over in his mind. The thought was absurd, but Harry had few other options. Unless, but he hated to reveal the fact he had possession of a very rare magical object, but between revealing his possession of the Portus-Amulet to Ginny and the wrath of his head of house, Professor Snape, for taking a flying car to Hogwarts, he decided it would be in his best interests to use the rare magical object.

"No need to Ginny, I have an idea, just hang onto your things and grab onto my arm," said Harry, pulling out the Portus-Amulet.

Ginny grabbed onto Harry's arm as Harry pulled out his wand and thought about his destination, the train. The Portus-Amulet yanked Harry and Ginny towards the train.

Landing on their feet, they were on the train. Harry was glad it worked, because he did not know exactly where the train was and the Portus-Amulet did not work on unspecific destinations sometimes. Ginny still was hanging onto Harry's arm; even through they had arrived at their destination.

"Ginny, you can let go of my arm now," said Harry quietly.

There appeared to be a bit of a reluctant tone in Harry's voice, which Harry could not figure out where it came from.

Ginny let go of Harry's arm slowly, blushing slightly.

"Sorry," muttered Ginny, her face completely red.

"Okay, my friends should be around here somewhere," said Harry.

"I'll just be going Harry, I don't want to intrude," said Ginny quietly but Harry shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny, you're one of my friends, so you get to come with me," said Harry smiling.

Ginny looked rather pleased as she followed Harry through the train. Eventually they reached the compartment where Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione were sitting. Hermione was looking rather frantic and while the two Slytherins were doing the best to hide it, they looked a bit unnerved Harry had not shown up as well.

"Harry, there you are, where have you been?" asked Hermione, her eyes going wide. "We looked all over for you, but we could not find you anywhere."

"Relax, Hermione, Ginny and I couldn't get on the platform for some odd reason, it seems to have sealed itself," said Harry.

"That platform would not seal itself, someone had to seal it to keep you from getting to Hogwarts," said Daphne.

"So Harry, got any deadly enemies who might benefit from you not going to Hogwarts?" asked Theodore.

Harry remembered something he nearly forgotten about the house elf, Dobby, giving him some warning about doom. Harry wondered if the elf had somehow tried to prevent him from coming back to Hogwarts.

"Well there was this house elf who attempted to stop me from getting to Hogwarts by sealing me in a pipe, complete with raw sewage and all, really fun time that was" said Harry.

"Did you manage to catch the house elf's name, Harry, because between Theodore and I, we have met most of the pureblood families who have house elves and we know who they are?" suggested Daphne. "So we can figure out who might have sent it."

"Why would someone have sent it?" asked Hermione quizzically.

"House elves only obey their masters, they cannot do anything without their master's permission," said Ginny, talking for the first time since she entered the compartment and looking a bit surprised at her own daring.

Daphne turned to Ginny, with a quizzical look in her eye.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," said Daphne slowly. "I'm Daphne Greengrass and my less sophisticate male cohort here is Theodore Nott."

"Never miss a shot, do you Greengrass," said Theodore under his breath.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," said Ginny. "And before you say anything, I'm nothing like my brother Ron. You'd be Slytherins I suspect and he probably gave you a hard time just because you are."

"Understatement of the century, Ginny," said Theodore. "He attempted to paint our good friend Harry as the next Dark Lord."

"So I've heard," said Ginny darkly before turning to Hermione. "Hi, Hermione, pleased to see you again."

The two girls engaged in conversation about classes and this gave Harry a chance to talk to his two fellow Slytherin second years.

"Daphne, Theodore, do nothing to influence her choice on the house," said Harry in an undertone.

"Why Harry don't you want her in Slytherin?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, I do, but that's not the point," hissed Harry under his breath. "It has to be the house she wants to be in. If she wants to be a Gryffindor, that is her own business, not mine."

"So Harry, you never did say what the house elf's name was," said Theodore.

"He said his name was Dobby, but I don't think he was there on the order of his Master," said Harry.

"Dobby, Dobby, I've heard the name for a house elf but I can't quite place it," said Daphne who looked at Theodore who shook his head.

The rest of the train ride was quiet. Harry personally was shocked Ron Weasley did not come barging into the train compartment and accuse Harry of corrupting Ginny or something insane like that.

In no time at all, Harry and his friends arrived at the school. Daphne, Theodore, and Harry took up residence at the Slytherin table while Hermione reluctantly went to the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall had insisted Hermione sit with her fellow classmates for at least the first night to maintain house unity.

"Wish the sorting would happen soon, I can't wait to eat the wonderful feast this school provides," said Daphne as Theodore nodded in agreement.

Harry really did not pay too much attention to the sorting; he was too busy watching Ginny. He suspected it was because he was curious on what house she would be in. Harry secretly hoped Slytherin but he hated to see Ron's reaction if this happened.

Ginny nervously walked up to the stool with the sorting hat. She was the last one of her year to be sorted; the moment of truth was at hand. She picked up the sorting hat, sitting on the stool.

_"My isn't this interesting," said the sorting hat. "Extremely complex, yet people generalize you due to the rest of your siblings. People believe you want to be a Gryffindor but that is not where your heart truly lies. And oh, my I would be a fool to separate such potential. _

_"Potential, what are you talking about?" asked Ginny in her mind to the hat quizzically. _

_"I am afraid I am going to have to let you find that one out on your own, but scanning your mind, there is only one place where I believe you should be put," said the hat_

Harry looked at Ginny, wondering why the hat was taking its time. A few seconds after these thoughts, the hat announced its verdict.

"Slytherin," thundered the hat.

Silence. The Great Hall went into pure and utter silence. A Weasley has never been put anywhere but Gryffindor. Ron seemed to be in numb shock at the Gryffindor table and he turned his attention to Harry, giving him an accusing glare. Harry just clapped for Ginny and Daphne and Theodore joined in, with the fifteen percent of the Slytherin house that were not Voldemort fanatics.

Ginny walked up to the table, looking unsure and taking a seat next to Harry.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Ginny," said Harry in a low voice but Ginny looked rather uneasy at the look on Ron's face. "He'll come around, Ginny, I hope."

"I'm not worried about what he'll think of me I'm worried about, it's what he'll say to you is what worries me," said Ginny quietly.

"Ginny, I think I can handle anything your brother says to me," said Harry. "I'm not made of glass you know."

Dumbledore had his usual speech during the feast but Harry did not pay the old man too much attention as Harry was still enraged about what Dumbledore pulled last year with the fake duplicate of the Philosopher's Stone. When Dumbledore announced Lockhart would be taking over as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Daphne and Theodore just shook their heads in disgust. Harry had a strange feeling Lockhart would not be too popular in the Slytherin House.

It was time for bed and Harry followed Ginny but a hand clasped Harry's shoulder roughly. Harry whipped out his wand and turned around, seeing an enraged Ron Weasley looking at Harry.

"What did you do to her, Potter?" demanded Ron as he rounded on Harry, his face red with anger. "You obviously had to do some sort of dark magic to corrupt her because there is no way my sister or any other Weasley would be in stinking Slytherin."

"Ron, I.." started Ginny angrily but Ron did not pay her any mind as he stared at Harry as if he just realized something.

"I know what you did, Potter, you used the Imperius Curse on her, didn't you," accused Ron. "I can't prove it right now but I know you did. You'll be thrown into Azkaban for this, with all the other dark wizards. You are no better than You-Know-Who."

Harry attempted to remain calm; he did not want to instigate anything with Ron, even if it was just for Ginny's sake. He also wondered what this Imperius Curse Ron was talking about was. He needed to look it up later to find what he was being accused of.

Ginny opened her mouth but Ron cut her off.

"Ginny, stay out of this, you are not in your right mind," said Ron. "You couldn't possibly like this Slytherin on your own power."

Harry looked at Ron, with his hand on his wand.

"What's the matter, Potter, afraid to curse me," said Ron. "Go ahead, use dark magic on me like you did Ginny. You might as well have a moving target if you plan to take You-Know-Who's place. You..."

"Silencio," muttered Harry, striking Ron silent with the silencing spell, a handy spell he remembered doing some light reading on. It had been Harry's first practice with the spell and he was shocked he could actually pull it off, as it was said to be a fifth year level spell.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing?" demanded Professor McGonagall who had an uncanny tendency to spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school. "Hexing students, that will be five points from Slytherin and a detention."

"Minerva, if I may make a suggestion on Mr. Potter's detention," said Lockhart who had came over just now.

"What suggestion what that be, Gilderoy?" asked McGonagall.

"I have acquired an extraordinary amount of fan mail recently, I need a hand in answering it," said Lockhart with a smile on his face which Harry felt he needed to wipe off. "I feel Mr. Potter would be up to the task. Let's say, this Saturday."

"You heard him, Potter," said McGonagall.

Harry felt like spending a few hours with Lockhart would be the worst possible punishment he could deal with.

"Can Filch just hang me from the dungeon ceilings by my thumbs instead?" begged Harry.

Filch, who had just walked over to investigate the disturbance along with Mrs. Norris, had a creepy smile spread across his face.

"An excellent suggestion Potter," said Filch looking excited at the thought of it in a rather creepy matter. "May I please, Professor?"

"Absolutely not, Argus," said McGonagall, her mouth thinned and her eyes narrowed. "Potter is to serve his detention helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail."

McGonagall muttered something, unfortunately canceling the silencing charm on Ron.

"As for you Weasley," said McGonagall turning her attention to Ron. "Don't think you are getting off on this matter either. I heard what you said and there were some serious accusations you leveled there. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention with Mr. Filch, polishing the silver in the Trophy room this Saturday. Also, I will be writing to your mother, having a chat about your behavior. Now I suggest you all get to bed before any more trouble could be caused."

All parties went off to bed, although Ron gave Harry one final dirty look. Ginny looked bothered about the fight between her brother and her friend. Harry felt this was going to be a long year, as this was sure to cause a slight rift between Ron and Ginny in the long run. Harry hoped it would be mended for the sake of everyone.

In her dorm room, turmoil ran through Ginny's mind. She wanted to go off on Ron for the things she said about Harry but she felt saying what she wanted to say to Harry would extremely awkward. She did not know Harry's other two Slytherin friends well enough to trust them with her feelings. Hermione was in another house all together as were her other brothers. To top it all off, her dorm mates seemed cold and rather neutral towards her, as if they were unsure about how to approach her. They didn't hate her or anything, but from what little contact she had with them, they barely talked to her.

Going through her books absentmindedly, she found something in her Transfiguration book. Curiosity overwhelming her, she pulled it out. It appeared to be a diary of some sort with the name T.M Riddle on it. Looking at it, Ginny felt some compelled to write in it for some strange reason. Maybe it could be the perfect thing to get all her feelings down on paper so she did not hold them in.

Dipping a quill in a jar of ink, Ginny began to write but the ink sucked through the pages.

_Hello, I see you stumbled upon my diary. May I ask what is your name?_

Ginny dipped the quill into the ink and began to write.

_My name is Ginny Weasley._

The ink sucked through the pages before responding.

_Hello, Ginny. My name is Tom Riddle. I was once a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you go there by any chance?_

Ginny wrote her response and after a moment, Tom replied back.

_Nice to see another Hogwarts student, I have not talked to anyone since I have been created fifty years ago. It has been so long and I have been so lonely. Why don't we be friends?_

Normally Ginny would not trust something that seemed to have a mind of It's own but an overwhelming spontaneously came over her that she could trust this diary.

Hours later, the spirit of Tom Riddle inside the diary was pleased. The mental connection was established between himself and the girl. In a few weeks, it would be fully formed and then he could use the girl to continue his noble work. The complex dark magic he put on the diary would make sure the girl did not suspect a thing until it was too late and then, she would be unable to tell anyone anything about Tom, as the connection would be so strong Tom would be able to stop her from bringing to the attention the diary's true nature. Tom also hoped to find out what his future self was up to. The plan after his work was completed was to merge with his future self and have twice the power he normally would have, thus making himself utterly invincible.


	4. Chapter 4: Lessons and Life

**Chapter 04: Lessons and Life **

It was four o'clock in the morning; everyone was in bed attempting to get sleep for their lessons. Harry was not one to waste more time sleeping than he needed to and as a result he was deep into the Slytherin library. One would think he would be researching some complex spell work, in an attempt to make himself more knowledgeable. These people would be dead wrong. Harry was plotting ways to make Gilderoy Lockhart's at Hogwarts very miserable.

In front of Harry, he had the _Simple Potions for Every Day Pranking_ by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs spread in front of him. Hermione finding that book underneath a seat cushion in the Gryffindor Common Room had been one of the best things that ever happened to Harry. Skimming through it for some potion to cause maximum mayhem, Harry still had no clue whom these honorable pranksters were. Perhaps he would find out some day but he needed to stick to the task.

Also in this book were many ripped pieces of parchment with spells and descriptions of the spells written upon them. As luck would have it, Harry would not wait to brew some potion as he found a jinx, which would be perfect to use against Lockhart. Smirking, Harry felt this would be the perfect use as it said in small print, "use this jinx against people who talk about themselves way too much."

In other words, this jinx was tailor made for someone like Lockhart. Harry made plans to jinx Lockhart at the soonest possible attempt. If he could do it in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry would snatch the opportunity by the throat.

Later that morning, Daphne, Theodore, and Harry were walking to the first class of the year for Slytherins, Transfiguration. McGonagall was her usual strict self. It was nice to see some things never changed. Harry thought he did well enough in the review exercise of transfiguring a beetle into a button.

"Well, that was quite simple enough, although knowing McGonagall, the workload will only get tougher," said Theodore after class.

"Come to think of it, I would have to agree with you for once, Theodore," said Daphne. "Still it felt good to see Malfoy struggle slightly but at least the three of us completed the work."

Before Harry could stay anything, an excited looking Gryffindor first year boy with mousy looking hair ran up to him, looking rather excited.

"May, I help you," said Harry coolly to the first year boy.

"Hullo, Harry, I'm Colin Creevey, a first year Gryffindor and I heard about your tale of course," said Colin excitedly. "I mean you must be so powerful if you were able to vanquish You-Know-Who when you were only a year old. The boys in my dorm room were talking about you and said you were a Slytherin. I mean, no one in my family is magic, it was a big shock when I got my letter. So, I was wondering, if I could get an autographed picture."

Harry looked at Colin like he grew two heads. Anyone attempting to publicize Harry's fame was extremely taboo to him but Harry felt as the boy was muggleborn and thus probably had his opinions formed by other people so he would let him off easily.

"Could you repeat that, please?" asked Harry, attempting to clarify what the first year said.

"It would be cool if you gave me a signed picture, so I could prove I met you," said Colin as he was bouncing up and down, looking all excited as if he was on a sugar high.

Harry put his head on his forehead, shaking his head.

"Colin, let me set one thing clear, I do not give out signed photos, ever. I hate my fame. I despise my fame. I want nothing to do with my fame ever, I would rather have my parents alive and well" said Harry grimly. "If you want a signed photo of someone in the Wizarding World who is vain enough to do something like that, there is always Lockhart. So, as for giving out signed photos..."

"Potter's giving out signed photos," drawled a voice behind Harry. Harry turned around, cursing.

Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle were walking up. A smug look laid enough Malfoy's face, and Harry felt he may have to use that jinx he planned to use on Lockhart on Malfoy if the blond boy kept it up.

A group of students, first and second years were gathering around. Ginny had just shown up at this very moment, looking at Harry curiously before turning to Malfoy and getting a dark look on her face.

"Everyone line up, famous Harry Potter is giving out signed photos," said Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I doubt Harry would give out signed photos, now you on the other hand..." said Ginny but Malfoy cut her off.

"Perhaps you would like a signed photo too Weasley, I daresay it would fetch more than your house," said Malfoy who then spotted Ron and smirked. Harry did not like the look on Malfoy's face. "Then again, perhaps latching onto Potter was perhaps the most intelligent thing anyone in your family has ever done. If that is you were under you own power, because I doubt anyone would like a scar headed blood traitor like Potter unless they were enchanted."

Malfoy put extra emphasis on the word "enchanted" which caused Ron to draw his wand out. There seemed to be a bit of turmoil in Ron between attacking Harry and attacking Malfoy.

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin suddenly, who was only about half the size of either Crabbe or Goyle.

Malfoy looked at Colin with a sneer.

"Jealous of Potter," said Malfoy in disgust. "I don't want a cut on my forehead thank you very much. Believe it or not, I am not vain enough to give out signed photos and I know for a fact that better girls would like me than some little blood traitor who will probably be turning tricks on a Muggle street corner for money by the time she is fifteen."

That last little comment by Malfoy made Harry see red. Malfoy may be able to insult Harry but insulting one of his friends in such a vile manner is where Harry drew the line. Ron also looked enraged but Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of him, preventing any attack on Malfoy. Harry felt it would take him about twenty seconds to take out Crabbe and Goyle, wand or not, before making Malfoy pay for his slanderous comments. Harry pulled out his wand but a new presence put his revenge on hold. Thankfully for Malfoy, Gilderoy Lockhart walking up to the crowd spared him sudden death or at least the removal of his tongue.

"Signed photos, who is giving out sign photos?" asked Lockhart curiously before spotting Harry and his face lighting up. "Ah, should have known, come this way Harry and Mr..."

Lockhart turned to Colin with a confused expression on his face.

"Colin Creevey, sir," piped up Colin, smiling.

"Yes, Mr. Creevey, this way," said Lockhart. "A double photo of us can do no better and then we can both sign it. Truthfully, you can't get a better deal anywhere and we can both sign it when it develops."

Lockhart pulled Harry into focus and Harry had a look of pure disgust upon his face. He made a mental note to burn the robes he was wearing due to Lockhart befouling them by touching them.

"Get your hands off me, you arrogant prat," hissed Harry under his breath but Lockhart seemed to not hear him.

Colin took the picture eagerly as Harry gritted his teeth in fury. Both Malfoy and Lockhart were not going to escape from this little incident without retribution.

Harry walked up to Ginny, attempting to keep the anger out of the expression on his face. Theodore and Daphne followed closely behind Harry and a few seconds later, Hermione joined them.

"So Ginny, how was your first class," said Harry, in an attempt to swing his mood away from his urge to rip Malfoy into little pieces.

"Kind of boring really, as it was History of Magic," said Ginny. "I thought Fred and George were exaggerating when they were talking about the class but it seems Binns wants to put as many students asleep as possible. He just drones on and on, nothing stopping him."

"Well considering he was not stopped even by his own death, I would imagine so," said Theodore. "Seriously, I am at a loss why they don't just shelf the class and teach something useful, like dueling."

"The class is not that bad, it's important to learn from history, so we don't repeat our past mistakes," said Daphne, who was one of the few students in the entire school whom enjoyed History of Magic. "Pity the Ministry of Magic did not do that, because You-Know-Who would have never happened if they would have learned some of the mistakes from the first war with Gridelwald."

"The Ministry of Magic should do a lot of things, such as actually have a competent Minister but that is not about to happen," said Theodore.

"So, Hermione," said Harry turning to his friend and away from the conversation of dark lord uprisings. "I believe the second year Gryffindors have the uh, pleasure of being the first students of being taught by Professor Lockhart."

"Yes, Harry, it's so exciting," said Hermione excitedly. "He wrote all those books and dealt with all those dark creatures, he must have a wealth of invaluable knowledge to share with us. I read all of his books, at least twice."

Harry resisted every bit of urge to roll his eyes. The books had been filled with only common knowledge that anyone could have researched and it was a grand struggle for Harry to even skim the books without losing his lunch at Lockhart talking about himself every other sentence and sometimes twice in a row.

"Yes, thrilling," said Daphne. "Of course, I got through about two pages of one of his books before tossing the thing across the room in disgust. Lockhart does have an art for storytelling, but only if the story is about himself. Still, Hermione, I respect your opinion about the man, if I don't necessary agree with it."

While the students were busy at there lessons, the Headmaster was in deep thought. A line of thinking he had approached many times in recent months. How his plans regarding Harry Potter could have went so far off the course? Those wretched reptiles and that bothersome rat ruined everything by taking Potter in. Dumbledore could find little to indicate what those things exactly were. He obviously knew they were turtles and a rat and had some kind of genetic alteration to them, but Dumbledore had never seen anything like it, Magical or Muggle.

He needed to get Potter under his thumb and may have partially achieved this to some extent, had the Weasley girl not be sorted in Slytherin. Dumbledore wished she had the fanatic dislike for Slytherins like her brother, Ron. Dumbledore also recognized the bond beginning to form between Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, and it unnerved the Headmaster to an extreme degree. Nothing that powerful had been seen in some time, not since many centuries ago. United, that kind of power could threaten the Headmaster and Dumbledore could not have that happening. The power hungry nature of the Headmaster to manipulate everything to benefit his own gains would be quite alarming to the general public had they been aware. Thankfully for Dumbledore, those uninformed fools were quite ignorant.

Breakfast the following day proved to be an eventful encounter. Hermione had joined the Slytherin table and Malfoy had smartly refrained from saying anything snide.

"So, Hermione," said Harry. "How was the Lockhart lesson?"

"It was eventful," said Hermione shortly.

"What I heard was this, Lockhart gave everyone some stupid quiz about himself, then he unleashed pixies in class, and then he fled, leaving students to collect them," said Theodore.

Hermione reluctantly nodded his head. Daphne and Theodore burst out into laughter and Harry attempted to keep his expression neutral.

"It's not funny," said Hermione irritably. "I am sure he was just giving us some hands on experience."

"Sure he was, at dealing with incompetent teachers," said Daphne who looked at Harry. "Uh, I do not like the look Harry is getting in his eyes."

"Harry Potter, you better not be planning to make Professor Lockhart miserable," said Hermione, glaring at Harry. "He is just nervous, it was his first class, I'm sure he will improve."

"Perhaps he may," said Harry, humoring his friend.

Ginny walked up to the Slytherin table at this time. She was writing to Tom in the diary late into the night after her first day of classes and about Harry, although she would take exactly what she wrote about Harry to the grave. She suspected she over slept a little bit.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione, at the Slytherin table. When she walking up to the table, the others seemed to be talking about Lockhart and his questionable teaching credentials.

"Good Morning, Ginny," said Hermione. "So what have you been doing that caused you to be late?"

"I overslept slightly because I had been reading my textbooks late into the night," said Ginny, who at the last second when she was about to say writing in my diary, felt the sudden urge to embellish the truth slightly. She was certain the feeling was nothing.

Ginny's attention was diverted by the Weasley family owl, Errol flying into the Great Hall, with a red envelope which Ginny recognized to be a howler clutched in it's beak.

"Ron's going to get it," muttered Ginny under her breath.

"What's that?" said Harry curiously looking at the red envelope although Daphne and Theodore spied the envelope and began to cover their ears.

Ron looked horrified as Errol landed in front of him. The youngest Weasley boy took the envelope with trembling hands and gingerly tore it open. As it opened, all, magnified nearly a hundred times, heard the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

RONALD WEASLEY, I WARNED YOU SEVERAL TIMES TO QUIT MAKING UP STORIES ABOUT THAT POOR BOY. YOU NEVER MADE AN ATTEMPT TO EVEN HAVE A DECENT CONVERSATION WITH THE BOY SO HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HE IS LIKE. I KNOW FOR A FACT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! IF I EVER HEAR ANYTHING OF THE SORT AGAIN, I AM BRINGING YOU STRAIGHT HOME. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. AS FOR GINNY BEING IN SLYTHERIN, YOU BETTER SUPPORT YOUR SISTER AND NOT MAKE HER LIFE OR THE LIFE OF ANY OF HER FRIENDS MISERABLE. THIS INCLUDES HARRY POTTER. NOW, BEHAVE!

Ron had a rather sour expression on his face and he glanced down into hands, having the decency to look ashamed at his recent behavior.

"Well, he asked for it," said Hermione lightly, looking pleased that Ron got put his place.

The second year Slytherin Defense Against the Dark Arts class was Thursday Morning. Lockhart walked into the classroom. Harry grinned evilly, thinking about what he was going to do in this class and Lockhart looked at him.

"Ah excited about my class, are you Harry?" asked Lockhart, misinterpreted the reason for Harry's grin entirely. "Well, fear not, we are to begin in a couple moments."

The rest of the Slytherins filed into the class. Lockhart turned away for a moment to check to see if anyone else was coming. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered the jinx he found earlier in the week. Lockhart was none the wiser; the fool could not even see a jinx coming. If it was a dangerous dark wizard, Lockhart would have been dead at straight away.

"Greetings, I am sure you all know who I am," said Lockhart, beaming at the class but only getting sneers back from the majority of the class. "I am Gilderoy Lockhart, five time winner of..."

Talking about his achievements when he made a sound like one commonly made by a donkey stopped Lockhart. A bewildered look spread of the features of the teacher, but he still did not quite grasp the situation.

"I do apologize, must have been something I ate," said Lockhart. "Now, I am sure you read many of my wildly acclaimed..."

Another Donkey like sound came out of the mouth of Lockhart. Daphne and Theodore were snickering under their breath while Malfoy seemed to be doing his best not too. Crabbe and Goyle did not seem to grasp anything was the matter. Harry looked rather pleased at his handiwork. Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson looked horrified.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," said Pansy in a low voice to the trollish looking girl sitting beside her.

"I always thought Lockhart acted like jackass," said Blaise Zabini under his breath, but looking amused.

"Okay so you read my books," said Lockhart, seemingly catching on he had been jinxed. "And we will have a little quiz on them to see how well you have read them."

Lockhart stopped, not wanting to have any more embarrassing barnyard sounds coming out of him. He handed out the quizzes to each of the Slytherin students, looking uneasy as if he expected to sound like a donkey at any second.

"You have thirty minutes," said Lockhart. "Begin."

Harry looked at the quiz, in disgust. He wished he had jinxed Lockhart before he started writing up this piece of claptrap.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favor color?_

Dipping his quill in his ink, with a mischievous smirk on his face, Harry began to write.

_I believe the real question is, who cares!_

Smirking at his response, Harry looked at the next question.

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

Attempting to fight the urge to laugh, Harry began writing his response.

_To blind as many people off the glint of his teeth as possible._

Harry looked at the next question. This was just too much.

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

Harry responded, a mischievously glint appearing in his eyes.

_The fact he was able to sell so many books, despite the fact he is an all out fraud._

Many questions later, all containing the words Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry gazed upon the fine question.

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal birthday gift be._

Harry raised his quill, to give one last response.

_Who cares and a swift kick right up where the sun does not shine._

A few minutes later, Lockhart collected the quizzes.

"Excellent, I will mark them and we will discuss them, once my...ailment clears," said Lockhart. "You may have the rest of the class period to yourselves."

Theodore, Daphne, and Harry left the class, laughing at Lockhart's condition. However, there laughter was cut short by the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and all around prick, Marcus Flint.

"Potter, I have been wanting to have a word with you for some time," growled Flint. "Recent events have called upon your status as Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. As you were originally a reserve last year, you will have to try out this year. I trust to see you this Saturday Morning, Six Thirty AM sharp."

Flint was to the point as usual but Draco Malfoy had a smirk on his face.

"Potter, you really think you are going to stay on the Quidditch Team after I try out," said Malfoy. "The gift my father so generously provided for the Quidditch Team will ensure my spot on the team and your spot as a spectator."

"So, your father attempting to buy your way on the team, Malfoy," said Daphne angrily.

"Well, when you put it that way, Greengrass, in a roundabout way, you would be correct," said Malfoy. "The new Nimbus Two Thousand and One racing brooms were promised to the team should I get the Seeker position. Good luck Potter, you'll need it once I sweep you off the team with my better broom. But don't worry, I am sure your little girlfriend Weasley will comfort you after the embarrassment I lay upon you. Do cherish the little tramp Potter, while you still can."

Harry attempted to make a lunge towards Malfoy's throat, but Daphne and Theodore held him back. Malfoy sure knew how to push all the right buttons.

"Harry, he's really not worth it," said Theodore. "Just let him go, on Saturday you can show Malfoy that the better broom does not make the better player."

"The smell is getting kind of foul in here," said Daphne, looking at Malfoy with a look of distain. "Let's go, Harry, Theodore."

The three Slytherins walked off although Harry gritted his teeth and made plans to "accidentally" knock Malfoy off his broom at tryouts.

_So this Harry friend of yours, he seems to be a pretty decent bloke._

It was late into the night and Ginny was writing to Tom in the diary.

_Decent is an understatement, Harry is exceptionally loyal and patient, I would have hexed Ron into pieces by now if he said some of the things about me that he did about Harry. Pretty modest too, although he really does not like people bringing it up._

The writing sucked into the page and a moment later, Tom wrote back.

_Interesting. So what did this Harry do to get this fame?_

Ginny felt pleased Tom seemed generally interested in her friend and she could not help but trust him, so she began to tell Tom an abridged version of Harry's story.

_Well, there was this really evil dark wizard who was killing everyone and on Halloween Night eleven years ago, he attacked Harry and his parents. Harry managed to survive and vanquish this dark wizard._

Ginny raised her quill from the diary and after a few seconds, Tom responded.

_What was this Dark Wizard's name, Ginny?_

Hesitating for a minute, as it was taboo to write Voldemort's name in the Wizarding world, Ginny managed to muster up enough courage to do so.

_Well, he was known as Voldemort._

The diary did not respond for a moment. Ginny feared it had stopped working so she raised her quill, hesitantly writing.

_Tom, are you still there?_

The diary did respond a few seconds later.

_Yes, it's just a lot to process, even for a magical object such as myself. Could we please pick this up tomorrow night, Ginny?_

Not thinking anything unusual about what the diary wrote back, Ginny wrote back, agreeing to the diary's suggestion and closed it, before putting it away for the night.

Tom was bewildered. How could a mere child defeat him? He must have done something wrong in his rise of power and it cost was great. Tom would have to find out what, so he did not make the same mistake once his ultimate plans took hold. The girl seemed to trust him more and more on each night. His plans would be fully operational soon enough.

Harry was walking the halls at night, after a trip to the Slytherin library. He heard footsteps and ducked behind a suit of armor. For some reason, Malfoy was wandering the halls alone.

The opportunity was too good to pass up. Normally, Harry would never do anything so underhanded, as his sense of honor overwhelmed him. However, Malfoy's comments about Ginny had crossed the line of good taste and Harry felt for his soul to be at ease, he needed to teach Malfoy a lesson in manners.

"Petrificus Totalius," hissed Harry before rolling out of his hiding place as Malfoy's legs and arms snapped together in the full body bind.

Malfoy had a fearful look in his eyes, as it appeared he was about to freefall down a flight of stares. Harry grabbed Malfoy's shoulder, preventing him from falling.

"Malfoy, I do not appreciate some of the comments you have been making recently," said Harry in a deadly tone of voice. "Say whatever you want to about me but if I ever catch you insulting my friends again, what I am about to do to you seem like a walk in the park."

Harry slowly removed his hand from Malfoy's shoulder and allowed him to stagger, before he pulled him back.

"You're not worth it Malfoy, but insult my friends again and you will be going for a long trip down," said Harry dangerously, before he dropped Malfoy, leaving him in the body bind before he walked off into the shadows, with Malfoy unable to move at all.


	5. Chapter 5: An Eventful Weekend

**Chapter 05: An Eventful Weekend:**

It was early morning on Saturday, just a bit before six o' clock. Everyone who was sane still laid in bed but those on the Slytherin Quidditch Team did not have a chance to be sane with the fanatical training regime of one Marcus Flint.

Harry set out for practice. Unfortunately, Malfoy showed up for practice a bit shaken up from his previous meeting with Harry, but determined to show up Harry. Malfoy seemed to not want to give Harry the satisfaction of knowing he got the jump on him so Malfoy refused to tell anyone who attacked him. Harry felt Malfoy would still be there to attempt to get him kicked off the team by bribing them with the better broomsticks. The Slytherin Seeker vowed to make this attempt come back to bite Malfoy in practice today.

Harry made his way outside, looking around. Flint had not arrived yet but most of the Slytherin Quidditch Team was not there. Also, Harry spotted Professor Snape sitting in the stands. Harry wondered exactly why Snape was there, as he normally did not make a habit of visiting Quidditch practice.

Harry sat himself down, looking at his Nimbus 2000 broom. Malfoy may have the better broom but Harry had more experience in using his broom. He had Flint's ruthless Quidditch Practices to thank for that for all the time he spent in the air on his Nimbus 2000.

About fifteen minutes later, Flint arrived on the field, followed by Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to be talking to Flint.

"So you see, these Nimbus 2001 brooms would improve the Slytherin Team's playing capability by at least twenty times," said Malfoy, who was attempting to sell Flint on the brooms to worm his way onto the team. "Not that you do not captain a very good team but with these brooms, all I ask is the guaranteed spot as the Slytherin Seeker."

Flint looked at Malfoy with an indifferent look.

"We shall see, Malfoy," said Flint in an indifferent tone of voice, but with a greedy glint in his eyes.

Flint walked over the Slytherin Team, who looked about half asleep.

"Up on your feet, you worthless pieces of trash," barked Flint. The Slytherin Team sprang to their feet and Warrington nearly fell flat on his face. "Now, Potter, as I told you earlier in the week, last year, you were a reserve Seeker and thus only played the full time on the team due to an unfortunate accident by our regular Seeker, Higgs. Malfoy wants a tryout and if he gets on the team, we all get new brooms and you get a nice spot in the stands. However, you will get a chance to prove yourself against Malfoy, since I am such a nice guy."

Harry could hear at least half of the team snort at those final words from Flint. Flint was about as nice as his brother Michelangelo was serious, which was to say not at all. Still, Harry looked Malfoy in the eye with a cold look. He looked forward to humiliating Malfoy yet again.

"So, Potter, like my new broom," said Malfoy in a low voice, showing Harry the Nimbus 2001. "It will out fly your primitive model by a considerable margin. So prepare for the end of your reign as Slytherin Seeker."

Harry just gave Malfoy a short nod, as Harry mounted the Nimbus 2000. Malfoy was in for a little surprise, as words of something Master Splinter once told Harry flowed through his head about ninja weapons and how anything wielded by capable hands could be used as a deadly weapon. Harry felt the same thing applied to broomsticks, as it was not the broomstick that mattered, it was the talent of the person who rode it.

Malfoy looked rather eager, as if he thought he would get the better of Harry. Harry would make that feeling disappear rather suddenly once they were up in the air.

"Okay, simple enough exercise right here," said Flint. "The first to the snitch gets on the team. Also, for your added enjoyment, we will have our beaters hitting bludgers towards you."

Harry and Malfoy rose into the air on the broomsticks.

"The Snitch is being released," said Flint. "Begin."

Harry shot off, knocking Malfoy to the side. The blond boy desperately tried to hung onto his broom. It was obvious Malfoy only had been on the broom a handful of times and had not quite gotten the hang of it. Malfoy went after Harry but Harry was far ahead. Flint had a disgusted look on his face.

"Hit the bludgers towards Potter," hissed Flint. "I want those brooms."

The Slytherin Beaters attempted to take Harry out, but Harry was too crafty and he managed to duck their attempted bludger shots. The snitch was in sights but one of the beaters knocked the back of his broom. Harry had to readjust himself to spiral out of control and Malfoy looked close to getting the snitch, thanks to this timely bit of sabotage.

However, Harry was not going down that easily. He shot up high into the air over Malfoy, before spiraling down as Malfoy reached for the snitch and snatching the snitch right in front of Malfoy's nose. Malfoy had a disdainful look on his face. Flint looked rather enraged at Harry showing up Malfoy and perhaps ruining his chance at acquiring the top of the line Nimbus 2001 brooms. Flint appeared ready to put Draco on the team anyway but before he could say anything, Snape decided to voice his opinion.

"I do believe Mr. Potter has earned his spot as Seeker on the Quidditch Team," said Snape from the stands in a tone of voice that left no room whatsoever for argument. "Malfoy gave a valiant effort but it was proven that talent will prosper over faster broomsticks. Excellent catch Mr. Potter, now that has been settled, I have Potions Essays to grade. Come, Mr. Malfoy, you have no reason to stick around as Potter has beaten you for the spot of the Quidditch Team."

"Right, sir," said Flint. Even Flint was smart enough to understand it was useless to attempt to argue with the Slytherin Head of House when he had spoken.

Malfoy walked off with Snape, with a sour expression on his face. Harry smirked, looking pleased at getting the better of Malfoy once again. Practice went off pretty much without a hitch, unless Flint putting the team through his usual murderous training regime counted. Three hours later, Harry ached all over but at least he was still the Slytherin Seeker.

The rest of the day went by quickly up until the Detention with Lockhart on Saturday Night. Ron seemed to be avoiding Harry as of late after the Howler he got, but this new cold behavior seemed to have unintended consequences. He also avoided Ginny; as if he suddenly realized she got in the Slytherin House on her own free will and Harry hated being witness to a sibling dispute. The fights Leo and Raph had on occasions were bad enough, times they would not speak for days, but at least that was Harry's own family. Harry hated being involved with the disputes of others outside his family, as it felt like he was meddling in things that he should have. He constantly told Ginny that Ron would eventually come around, but Harry felt at times he was trying to convince himself as much as he was Ginny of this fact.

Harry gave a sigh as he headed up to Lockhart's detention. This was going to be a long year. Walking up to Lockhart's office, Harry raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Ah, here's the scalawag," said Lockhart, waving his finger. "Inside, Harry."

Harry walked into Lockhart's office with a feeling of overwhelming dread.

"A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart. "That little incident with the signed photos a few days ago, that may have been a tad bit preemptive. I daresay there may be a time where you need to have a stack at an arm's length, but you are not quite at that level yet."

Harry looked at Lockhart with a look of disgust. Lockhart just did not get the message.

"Although this is partially my fault, as I had not pulled you aside in that bookshop that one day, you would have never acquired a taste for fame," said Lockhart. "Patience, Harry, it will come in time but I was about as much as a nobody than you were at the age of twelve. In fact, a handful of people have heard of have heard of you with that business with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

More than a handful of people, Harry privately thought but Lockhart appeared to be about as thick as a brick and about as subtle as one to the face so Harry decided that enlightening Lockhart on the truth would be as about as productive as discussing Advanced Algebra with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Although it is not as great as winning the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times, it is a start Harry," said Lockhart, beaming. "Never the less, I require your assistance, as this is detention and not an ideal chit chat. I will be answering some of my vast amounts of fan mail, and you may address the envelopes."

The four hours Harry spent in Detention seemed to drag by endlessly as if someone had stopped the clocks. The cruel and unusual punishment of listening to Lockhart babble about his various accomplishments, driving Harry towards the brink of insanity.

"So dark, for so long, so hungry," hissed a voice that made Harry jerk out of his thoughts of setting Peeves the Poltergeist on Lockhart. "Come, release me, set me free."

"So, as I was saying Harry, one of my best works, on the best selling list for nearly two years.." said Lockhart but Harry cut him off.

"That voice, did you hear it," said Harry, frowning. Hearing mysterious voices set Harry into full paranoid mode.

"What voice, Harry?" asked Lockhart stupidly before glancing at his watch. "Great Scott, look at the time! Time sure does fly by when you are having fun, does it not Harry?"

Harry was not going to even respond to that. Maybe the voice was a figment of Harry's own imagination or Lockhart was lying. Harry walked off, looking distracted, as if straining to hear the voice once again. The voice never did crop back up and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

In the first year Slytherin girls' dormitory, Ginny groggily got up. She must have dozed off writing to Tom in the diary. Looking down at her robes, a confusion sight presented itself. She was covered with rooster feathers and she had no clue exactly how they got on her body. The last thing she remembered was she was writing to the diary about Ron and then she woke up right here. A brief thought about telling Harry about this little incident entered Ginny's mind but it was quickly extinguished, as something told Ginny that she should not bother Harry with something as trivial as this.

In the diary, Tom felt extremely pleased. As the girl poured more emotion and more of her deepest, darkest secrets into the diary, he became stronger. Her rants about the recent behavior of her brother had been particularly filling. The first test of the extent of the connection so far had partially worked. Tom could only control the girl for about thirty minutes, so he needed to remain patient and wait just a few more weeks before he could continue the work he started fifty years ago. No doubt his presence would also awake his faithful pet deep in the heart of the Chamber of Secrets and its thirst for blood would become fueled thus making the attacks even more deadly. As for the one known as Harry Potter, if he stepped in Tom's way when he controlled his puppet of a girl, he would be dealt with in the most painful way possible.

"Wait, Mikey did what now!" said Harry incredulously, as he was talking to Donatello on the two way mirrors, in the Slytherin Library on Sunday Afternoon.

"I told you, he dressed like a superhero and attempted to fight evil," said Don. "It was quite amusing really, except for the part when he got destroyed by the resident evil megalomaniac. After nearly getting his shell waxed, he decided to give up the super hero gig after the first official team up with the Silver Sentry."

"Wait, so there are really super heroes in New York," said Harry, looking amused.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Don. "Which means Mikey may or may not go out stalking other super heroes should come out and find them when he goes topside. You know his comic book obsession."

"Indeed," said Harry. "So other than Mikey making a fool out of himself, how have things been at the city?"

"Rather quiet still, the Foot still appears to be inactive," explained Don. "The Purple Dragons seem to be still into their daily dose of petty street crimes but that is mere child's play compared what we had to go up against with the Foot. With the Shredder out of the picture, it seems our battles with those ninjas may be a thing of the past."

"I hope you are right," said Harry. "Anyway, Don, I have go. I told Ginny I would help her with her homework and I am supposed to be meeting her in the main library right now."

"Sure, Harry, have fun with your girlfriend," said Don winking.

"Ginny is just a friend," said Harry coolly. "A really good friend, we share a lot of interests as it turns out, and being the youngest in a family with a lot of siblings does give us a lot of common ground, but I think I'm a bit too young to think about liking anyone like that."

Harry wondered exactly what he was feeling towards Ginny He was kicking himself for going in a vivid description about Ginny when he was talking to Raph earlier in the week and no doubt Raph informed the others, no doubt adding his own theories into the mix.

"Okay Harry, whatever you say," said Don in a disbelieving voice.

"Goodbye, Donatello," said Harry shortly, his face still a bit red.

A few minutes later, Harry found himself in the library with Ginny. Hermione had backed out of joining them at the last second, as she had not quite finished her own homework. The two Slytherins worked quietly in the library and Ginny seemed to not need much up, until that is she got to Potions. She was writing an essay for Snape and it seemed to be irritating her to no end.

"Harry, I heard you're pretty good at Potions but that particular skill seems to have bypassed me, so could you pleased tell me is the main ingredient for a Forgetfulness Potion," said Ginny.

"Sorry, Ginny, I can't tell you, not because I don't know, but because you need to learn it on your own. I can help you look it up, however," said Harry. "I believe the answer you are looking for is just a few pages away in your Potions text."

Harry leaned over, inadvertently touching Ginny's hand with his own. At this moment, a very foul tempered Ron Weasley entered the library. Snape seemed to have a vendetta against him, as he gave him extra homework for fouling up his potion. Yet Crabbe did the same thing and Snape did not do anything to him. What Ron saw as he walked he did not improve his mood

It was his baby sister and that no good slimy Slytherin Potter, together. They appeared to be holding hands from what Ron could see.

Something inside Ron snapped, he could not take it anymore. Potter had crossed the line this time and was taking advantage of his sister. Ron had to do saying something, no matter what his mother told him.

Harry spotted Ron with an enraged look on his face and quickly took the hand that he inadvertently placed on Ginny's off. The damage had already been done as Ron was making his way over to Harry and Ginny.

"Potter, what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing!" thundered Ron, drawing out his wand and advancing towards Harry.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chamber Reopened

**Chapter 06: The Chamber Reopened**

Ron had his wand out and was slowly walking towards Harry. He stuck the wand at Harry's throat.

"So, Potter, a bit shocked I spoiled your little scheme," said Ron who seemed beyond reason.

"Ron, put down your wand," warned Ginny angrily. "Mum warned you..."

"No, Ginny, you need to be protected from him," said Ron who honestly believed he was performing some valiant deed. This was the wrong thing to say.

"Protected!" cried Ginny incredulously. "I can take care of myself and I trust Harry. Why can't you? It's not like you ever attempted to even know him, you just made the wrong conclusions because you've got it in your head that all Slytherins are evil!."

Ginny began to pull her wand out but Ron's hand remained unmoving, still pointed towards Harry's throat.

"That's the point, he's a bloody Slytherin," hissed Ron. "He is no better than You-Know-Who, and now he is going to drag you down with him on his little crusade of terror."

"Harry is not anything like and will never be anything Voldemort!" snapped Ginny before clapping her hand over her mouth. She could not even believe her daring, saying his name out loud. It seemed to come from nowhere and if being angered by Ron had not distracted Ginny, she would have felt even more suspicious at her own daring.

Ron winced at hearing Voldemort's name. Harry felt a feeling of impending doom coming as Ron began to respond.

"See, now I know for a fact Potter has some kind of dark magic control over you, because you would not dare utter that name in any under circumstances, you have always said You-Know-Who like everyone else," said Ron. "Potter is a bad influence on you, saying his name will lead to nothing but trouble."

Ron then rounded on Harry. Harry felt he could deal with Ron easily but he also realized it would be best for Ron to get all his aggression out without Harry retaliating.

"As for you Potter, I am going to do something to you that should have been done a long time ago," said Ron, holding up his wand but seemingly hesitating. It was obviously the youngest Weasley boy wanted to attack Harry but he did not think out exactly how he was going to attack Harry.

"If it makes you feel better," said Harry indifferently as Ginny put her head in her hands in frustration, attempting to hold back tears.

"Ron, don't you dare," said Ginny warningly but it was too late.

"Wingardium Leviosa," cried Ron, saying the first spell that came to his mind.

"You dolt, that charm is not supposed to be used on people," hissed Harry as he levitated about a foot off the ground. Ron could not maintain control and Harry crashed down, unable to brace himself because of at the awkward angle he fell.

Harry's knee smacked off the edge of the table with a crack. Ron had a look on his face as if he realized he went too far as Harry winced, clutching his knee.

"Harry!" yelled Ginny rushing over to her friend with a look of concern spreading over her face.

"I'm fine Ginny, it's just bruised," said Harry, attempting to pull himself to his feet but his leg gave out from underneath him.

"Ginny, I'm..." started Ron but Ginny turned to Ron, an angry glare in her eyes.

"Stay away from us," said Ginny in a deadly tone of voice. "Haven't you done enough damage? Harry, you need to get up to the Hospital Wing. You can't even stand."

"Ginny, I'm fine," said Harry irritably.

"No you're not," said Ginny, helping Harry up before turning her back to Ron. Ron seemed to not take being ignored too well.

"Fine, Ginny, fine, if you want to help the slimy Slytherin and hang around him, that's your business," said Ron angrily. "I just hope you don't get yourself killed!"

Harry winced slightly at Ron's words and he started to feel guilty.

"Ginny, maybe we should not..." said Harry but Ginny cut him off.

"If you are about to say we should not be friends Harry Potter, then you can save it," said Ginny in an irritable tone of voice. "I'm not going to abandon you just because what my git of a brother says. Now come on, you need to get that knee looked at as I thought I heard something pop when it hit the table."

Ginny and Harry left as Ron had an enraged look on his face. Potter had to be evil, he just had to be. After all, he was a Slytherin and all Slytherins were evil Death Eaters in training. Sure, Ron never seen Potter doing anything evil but he was sure of it, Potter had to be smart enough to shield his evil from the outside world. Surely someone else had to see that.

Later that night, Harry was in the hospital wing. As it turned out, his right kneecap had been dislocated cracking against the table. Madam Pomfrey had mended it in a short time but she insisted Harry spent the night, just in case there were any complications. Ginny had sat by Harry's bedside late in the night, Harry just rested and watched her writing in what appeared to be a diary of some sort.

"Harry, we heard the most horrible rumors, please tell me Ron Weasley did not attack you," said Hermione who had just walked in the Hospital Wing looking frantic.

"Fine, Hermione, I won't tell you but I would be telling you a lie then," said Harry.

"Snape did not seem too happy at Weasley," said Theodore. "I heard pushed for Weasley to get a harder punishment than he got for ruthlessly attacking a student, of his own house in fact and McGonagall seemed to agree but Dumbledore stepped in, saying it was an isolated incident and it would never happen again."

"Yeah, if I attacked Ron, Dumbledore would be singing a different tune," said Harry coldly.

"Harry, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't treat you any different than Ron," said Ginny although she looked a bit curious at why Harry would say something like that.

"Ginny, you don't know Dumbledore like I do," said Harry slowly. "He did some things during my first year that casted suspicion on his character for me. Let's not forget it was his orders that put me with those...Dursleys."

Harry was about ready to say a ruder word but he decided on just referring to the offended family by their name.

"Ginny, I understand you may have been painted a respectable picture of Dumbledore due to your entire family up until you being in Gryffindor," said Daphne. "Dumbledore is..."

Harry held his hand up to stop Daphne from finishing that sentence.

"We can't talk about this right here, it's too risky," said Harry in a low tone of voice. "I will explain why I feel how I do about Dumbledore later, but I can't here, Ginny."

"Okay, Harry," said Ginny in a low tone of voice but she wondered what Dumbledore might have done other than leave Harry at these Dursleys to make Harry distrust the Headmaster so much.

Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by the arrival of trouble. Namely her mischievous twin brothers Fred and George Weasley.

"Harry, we heard about your little accident," said George. "And rest assure, we will be having words with Ickle Ronniekins about his recent attitude."

Harry wondered if words meant what he thought it did, as in pranking Ron ruthlessly.

"So we decided to bring you a little gift you raised your spirits," continued Fred.

"So allow us to present to you," said George, picking up from his twin.

"A one of a kind, completely authentic," said Fred.

The Twins pulled a toilet seat behind their backs.

"Hogwarts Toilet Seat," chorused the Twins.

Harry burst out laughing; The Twins were always good for a laugh. Daphne, Theodore, and Ginny joined in and Hermione seemed to be doing her best not too, but her lip seemed to be twitching as she fought the urge to laugh.

"Fred and George Weasley, what are you doing with that thing?" demanded Madam Pomfrey who walked into the room, hands on hips. "Remove it now, it's unsanitary."

The Twins backed off and decided it was in their best interest to step out.

"As for you four," said Madam Pomfrey, turning to Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, and Theodore. "Mr. Potter needs his rest as he just dislocated his knee cap so please leave."

The four got up although Ginny gave Harry a long look before reluctantly turning her back and leaving. Harry sighed before lying back. This was going to be a long, lonely night.

The next few weeks seemed to past by rather quickly. Flint was his usual insane Quidditch practicing self, drawing the Slytherin Quidditch Team to the point of exhaustion. As an added bonus for Harry, Colin Creevey seemed to want to follow Harry everyone as some sort of over talkative shadow.

Lockhart's classes were the most useless thing in the history of humanity and they made Harry long for the days of Quirrell, despite the minor complication of Voldemort sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head. Lockhart read passages from his books and picked Harry always to act out the more interesting parts. Of course Harry cooperated but only in his own half hearted, sarcastic manner. Lockhart did not seem to think anything was off with Harry's lack of enthusiasm and he mistaken it for excitement. Unfortunately, thanks to Hermione practically begging Harry not to make Lockhart's life a difficult, and Harry in a moment of weakness agreeing, he had no means of retaliation. Of course, that did not stop Harry from making plans to seek out an old spectral ally of his who had aided Harry in the process of mischief making in the past.

Ron decided to ignore both Harry and Ginny and this time he kept his silence for more than a few days. Still, mysterious things happened to the youngest Weasley brother, like his face mysteriously popping out with boils and then his breakfast transforming into spiders, freaking out Ron to no end. Ginny told Harry weakly that spiders freaked out her brother. This cold attitude by Ron seemed to bother Ginny. Harry suspected this was the reason why Ginny looked so tired and ill recently. Not even Harry's paranoid mind could not come up with another explanation.

"So, Hermione, tell me again, how exactly did you rope us into this?" inquired Theodore in an irritable manner.

Theodore, Daphne, Hermione, and Harry were heading up on Halloween Night to the five hundredth Death Day celebration of the Gryffindor Ghost Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington or more commonly known to mortals, Nearly Headless Nick. Nearly Headless Nick seemed to be on a quest to join the Headless Hunt but due to his unfortunate condition of not being completely headless, he had been denied. He had enlisted the help of Hermione and her friends to attempt to convince the leader of the hunt, a Sir Patrick Delaney Podmore to allow him entrance into the Hunt.

"It will be an interesting and entertaining cultural experience," said Hermione in an excited tone of voice.

"Yeah, but it sounds like it is dead depressing," said Daphne seriously. "Still, how did Ginny get out of doing this?"

"Harry, where is Ginny anyway?" asked Hermione.

"What do I look like, her keeper?" said Harry irritably before getting a serious expression on his face. "For your information, she said she wasn't feeling well and was going to bed early tonight."

The three Slytherins and Hermione made there way up to the Deathday Party. They were greeted by the most horrific sound they had ever heard.

"What in the blazes is that?" said Daphne covering her ears in disgust. "That blasted thing sounds like a dying cat in a hailstorm!"

"That, I believe is the music selection for this evening," said Hermione.

"Sounds like Mikey singing in the shower," remarked Harry who was partially glad Ginny was not here so he could make this analogy. He had told Daphne and Theodore about his family the previously year and Hermione had met them in what was an eventful evening with a battle with some Purple Dragons and a couple of invisible Foot Ninja involving Harry and Raph. Ginny, however, had not been told about his family, all Harry told her was he had been adopted by some Muggles in New York. Perhaps in the future, Harry would tell her.

Nearly Headless Nick glided up to the four friends, smiling.

"Good evening my friends," said Nick. "So glad you can make it."

The four friends exchanged smiles with the ghost and they walked around the party, the smell of rotted food turning Harry's stomach. Harry could spot the Slytherin House Ghost, the Bloody Baron, covered in Silvery Blood wrapped in chains and all the other ghosts seem to be giving him a lot of space Looking further, Harry saw a sight that sickened him. Pizza so old that it had gone bad. He had a look of indignation on his face but Hermione stopped and looked frantic.

"No turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle," said Hermione frantically, looking at the ghost of a girl with glasses and pimples.

"Myrtle, isn't she that nut who haunts the girl's bathroom?" asked Theodore.

"She's not a nut she's just...slightly mentally unstable," said Daphne, attempting to find the right wording. "It's also pretty damn difficult to use the facilities when she is wailing in there."

Suddenly a wicked looking man with a Technicolor bow tie whizzed from underneath the table.

"Greetings, Peeves," said Harry remembering he needed to have a talk with the Poltergeist. "I would like to have a chat with you."

"Why, a chat with humble Peevesie, I wonder what the Potter boy has up his sleeve," said Peeves, mischief dancing in the eyes of the Poltergeist.

"Wouldn't you agree it would be a shame if Professor Lockhart's life would be made a bit more difficult?" asked Harry. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Peeves responded before she could say anything.

"Peeves gets your message loud and clear, sir," said Peeves, giving Harry a mock salute before turning to Hermione. "Now, I heard you were being rude about Myrtle. Very nasty about wanting to avoid her. Maybe I should call her over hear and have a chat with her."

"No Peeves, please no," begged Hermione but Peeves was beyond reason.

"Oh, Myrtle," called Peeves.

Moaning Myrtle glided over, looking on the verge of being upset about something.

"What!" said Myrtle irritably.

"Miss Granger was talking about you," said Peeves in an innocent voice or at least as close as innocent as Peeves ever got.

"I was just...just saying how nice you look," said Hermione in a strained manner.

Myrtle burst out into tears.

"You've been talking behind my back!" wailed Myrtle. "Always the same rubbish. Moaning Myrtle. Miserable, Moaping Myrtle."

"You forgot Pimply," said Peeves before he started pelting food at Myrtle and chanted. "Pimply, Pimply, Pimply!"

Myrtle zoomed out of the room, wailing.

"Just what the world needed, a temperamental ghost," said Harry under his breath while shaking his head.

"It looks like Nearly Headless Nick is about to give his speech," said Hermione, attempting to change the subject.

Nick walked up to the podium, preparing to give his speech.

"My dear friends, I..." started Nick but he was stopped by the sound of a horn and a bunch of ghosts riding in on dozen spectral horses.

One of the ghosts had removed his head and they were playing a game of catch with the head.

"Oh great," said Nearly Headless Nick.

"Nick, my dear boy," hollered one of the ghosts. "Hope you aren't still sore at being left out of the headless hunt."

The ghost saw the three Slytherins and Hermione and gave a fake jump of astonishment, causing its head to fly off.

"Liveuns," cried the head of the ghost. "Anyway, the name's Sir Patrick, don't mind Nick, he seems to have taken the rejection of being disqualified from participation in the headless hunt rather harshly."

"Well, Nick can be er very imposing," said Hermione at a loss to what to say.

"Ha," said Sir Patrick's head. "He probably told you to say that."

The Headless Hunt members had engaged in a game of Head Hockey. All the ghosts at the party seemed to lose interest in Nick and were keenly watching the game of Head Hockey that had been going on.

"Come on, maybe there is still something salvable at the feast," said Daphne.

Harry nodded; it would be best if they left now. No use of having Filch or Mrs. Norris catching them out and about at night.

Hermione, Daphne, Theodore, and Harry walked out but Harry stopped cold as he heard something. The same voice he heard in Lockhart's office.

"Come to me, I smell blood, I can taste it," hissed the voice. "Rip, tear, kill, so hungry, I must strike now."

Harry's eyes went wide, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the origin of the voice but this was a futile attempt.

"I smell blood, must kill now," hissed the voice. Harry stepped forward, as if transfixed by the sound of the voice.

"Harry, what's the matter," said Hermione, looking worried.

"It's going to kill someone," said Harry, his eyes glazing over and his mind going numb for a few seconds before Hermione whacked him across the back of the head.

"Snap out of it, Harry!" cried Hermione looking scared beyond belief at the fact Harry's face went blank, devoid of all emotion.

"What in the world is making him act like this?" said Theodore.

"Search me," said Daphne.

Harry could hear the voice again.

"Mission accomplished," hissed the voice that only Harry could hear.

"It's gone," said Harry, giving his head a shake before his eyes snapped open. "Uh, guys, what just happened right there."

"You went all strange for a couple of minutes, Harry," said Hermione, looking perplexed. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Not really," said Harry before backing off and bumping into someone. Turning around, he saw Ginny who had just came out from behind a tapestry. "Ginny, I thought you weren't feeling good."

Ginny still didn't look too good; her face was red and sweaty. She looked like she was on the verge of throwing up.

"I was going to go to the hospital wing," said Ginny in a dazed voice before she shook her head. She actually did not know how she got her but a mysterious low voice hissed her head to say these words as a cover up for the lapse in memory.

"Okay, Ginny," said Harry, worry in his voice. "You still don't look good, maybe I can come with you and escort you up there."

Harry walked off with Ginny for a few feet as Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione slowly followed them but Harry stopped, a very disturbing sight greeting him.

It was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, hanging up stiff as a board. A message was scribbled into the wall.

Harry moved for a closer look and what he saw was disturbing and extremely cryptic.

**The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened, the Enemies of the Heir, Beware**

Harry reached underneath his robes, preparing to pull his Portus-Amulet out. He needed to get himself and his friends out of there, before they were seen because it looked very suspicions for them to be seen here.

From behind Ginny's eyes, Tom eyed what Potter was pulling out curiously. He could see the mark of Salazar Slytherin on it and he recognized the object for what he previously thought to be a myth, the Portus-Amulet of Slytherin. He would need to have the pawn take it somehow because as Tom was the Slytherin heir, it was his by what he perceived to be divine right. Tom began to plot a way to get his hands on this little artifact.

Harry's plot to get his friends out of there came too late.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, you'll be next, Mudbloods," said Draco Malfoy who had rounded around the corner.

A crowd of students had walked over to see the commotion, along with Ron Weasley who spotted Harry and appeared to draw the worst conclusion possible.

"I told you, Potter was a Dark Wizard!" yelled Ron, pointing to Harry who had been spotted underneath the cat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, what exactly are you babbling about," said Professor Snape, who had been joined by Professors McGonagall, Lockhart, and Dumbledore before stopping for a second, taking in the full seriousness of the situation greeting him. "Mr. Potter, I would like to have a word with you."

"Indeed, that would be a wise choice, Severus," said Dumbledore, looking serious, his eye completely devoid of twinkle.

They were interrupted by Filch, who saw Mrs. Norris hanging stiff as a board.

"Mrs. Norris!" cried Filch in anguish before rounding upon Harry, preparing to strangle him. "You, you killed my cat. I'll kill you, I swear it."

Snape pulled out his wand and used some sort of wordless spell to restrain Filch.

"Do not have a fit, Filch," said Snape in a low voice. "We will settle this matter like the adults we are. Now come this way my esteemed colleagues and Lockhart, you might be of some use as well, I suppose."

The four Professors, Filch, and Harry had walked up numbly to Lockhart's office, which he so graciously provided for the little investigation.

"She's been Petrified, Argus," said Dumbledore finally after a few minutes which had the added bonus of Lockhart babbling about several of his books and Snape appeared to be straining not to strangle Lockhart.

"But, how, Headmaster," said McGonagall in a low tone of voice.

"Ask him!" cried Filch. "He has had it out for me from day one, just like his father and his pesky friends."

"I doubt a second year, even a Slytherin could perform magic this dark," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter could have very well been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, I wish to leave now to attempt to think over this matter in my office, I bid you all good night."

Dumbledore left followed by Snape, McGonagall, and a reluctant Filch, who stared daggers at Harry while cradling the stiff body of Mrs. Norris. Harry left quickly, not wanting to be in the same room with Lockhart any more than he had to.

Harry wondered exactly what this Chamber of Secrets was. He had a research project on his hands. He decided to make a trip to Slytherin's Library the next day as he remembered reading about a secret chamber of some sort the previous year.

Dumbledore was in his office, mulling over what he had learned tonight. He saw the Weasley girl, she had obvious signs of being possessed by some sort of magic object and Dumbledore had a shrewd feeling his old rival Voldemort was doing this. Dumbledore figured he would do nothing as the growing bond between the Ginny and Harry seemed to be growing a bit stronger everyday. Dumbledore felt his plans would go a lot smoother if young Miss Weasley had an unfortunate accident as she was being possessed by Voldemort's past self and met her demise. Perhaps then he could get Harry underneath his thumb if the girl met her demise.

Smirking evilly with a demonic twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore felt this plan was foolproof. Potter would no longer be a threat to his power. That would be the ticket and he could set Potter on his destiny to destroy Lord Voldemort and thanks to Dumbledore's ingenious blocks where he suppressing Harry's more unique magical talents, after the victory, Dumbledore could easily dispose of the weakened Potter and begin set his plans to completely control the Wizarding World into its final phase.


	7. Chapter 7: The Idiocy of Gilderoy Lockha

**Chapter 07: The Idiocy of Gilderoy Lockhart:**

"So let me see if this is right, your mind went blank for a few seconds just before the cat was attacked," said Master Splinter from the other side of Harry's two-way mirror.

"Yes, Master Splinter, and then I was hearing a voice that no one else could seem to hear," said Harry, frowning as he attempted to explain.

"Extremely puzzling and even more so troubling. Whatever is the source behind this voice seems to the one whom petrified that cat," said Splinter. "I would advise to remain on your guard Harry, but try not to let as many people know about your ability to hear this troubling voice."

"There are a fair few who already think I am behind these attacks," said Harry darkly, thinking of Ron Weasley and his constant dark mutterings around Harry. "Maybe it was me, after all there is this blank spot in my mind in between leaving the party and then when the voice stopped that I can't quite piece together."

"I doubt an attack of this magnitude could occur in only a couple of minutes," said Splinter. "I feel it was not you although there is something unsettling about these attacks. I can't quite sense what yet but an outside source could very well be the culprit. Still, do not trouble yourself, I am sure the attacker may get careless sooner rather than later."

"I hope you are right, Master Splinter," said Harry. The diary of Salazar Slytherin was lying on a table in front of Harry; he still needed to look up what exactly the Chamber of Secrets was.

"I need to meditate upon this matter further, so I must be going, good-bye Harry," said Splinter.

"Goodbye, Master Splinter," said Harry before putting the mirror away.

Harry looked through the diary, in an attempt to find an entry pertaining to the Chamber of Secrets. After about twenty minutes of intense searching, Harry hit the jackpot. The last entry in the diary contained exactly what Harry was looking for.

_**Entry Number 805**_

_The final security measure I keyed to the school is in place. I told Godric about my uneasiness about letting muggleborns into the school. Granted, I really have nothing against them personally, the fact they may bring attention to our existence from the wrong people troubles me greatly. If a prejudice person gets their hands on this information, we could very well be wiped out, magic or not. The Muggles if they put their mind to it as they out number us could cause serious damage. I fear for the sake of my children, my two twin daughters, even though one is a disappointment by running off with that common Gaunt fellow and the other is a squib, who has decided to live among Muggles due to the shame of her lack of magical power. Even if I have lost touch with them, I fear they may be used to get to me, so I must be leaving. Before I go I have bred a beast to protect the school. I do this with great reluctance as only a Parselmouth can control it but some day it may be used to defend the school from invasion. I just pray the abilities of this serpent do not fall into the wrong hands. As I leave this for my true successor, as he or she should find this about a thousand years later, if this beast should ever get released for all the wrong reasons, it will be your sworn duty to stop it. Its always caused previous unrest between us ever since the moment I began to breed it all those years ago. Due to the unique properties of the school, the location may have moved slightly so I cannot name it. As I depart for the land known as Japan, I must say good fortune to the one who may have to go up against the beast. It is perhaps the nastiest of them all._

Harry looked at the diary entry, rereading it a couple of times. So the beast, which Slytherin forgot to name, was a serpent of some sort and was designed to protect the school according to his diary. The creation of the beast designed to protect was among Slytherin's final acts before he fled from Hogwarts and now the beast apparently was being used as some kind of method of attack for this mysterious person. Harry hoped he could find who was behind this, before someone actually died.

"Quidditch today," said Harry, looking a bit tired. Flint had them practicing late into the night.

"Should be interesting but then again, Gryffindor against Slytherin has always been the most entertaining game of the year," said Daphne. "As long as Harry does not nearly get himself killed."

"I doubt even Harry can even be that unlucky," said Theodore.

Ginny nodded, looking a bit tired and she still did not look too good, as it was about a couple of weeks after that Halloween Night. Ron was still not talking to Ginny due to her friendship with Harry and from what Harry could see, this still seemed to have a negative effect on Ginny. Harry did not like to meddle in the disagreements of others but he might need to have a chat with Ron about his little attitude problem. That is if he could say more than two words to him without being called an evil dark wizard.

"Still, Harry, try not and get yourself hurt," said Hermione before adding with a sigh. "Again."

Harry just nodded, getting up to his feet, preparing for action.

"Good luck, Harry," said Ginny weakly.

The Slytherin Quidditch Team sat around mentally preparing for the game in the locker room as Flint was about ready to give one of his award winning, classic pep talks. Flint marched up to the team, scowling before looking at them.

"Losing is unacceptable," said Flint shortly in a cold tone of voice.

The Slytherin Team went out to the field, preparing for action. Harry was hoping for a quick capture of the Snitch, as Flint's spies informed the team captain that the Gryffindor Team was training harder than ever. The two teams went into the air and the game started with fast and furious action, becoming tied up twenty-twenty. This was the least of Harry's concerns as no matter where the beaters on either team hit the Bludger; the Bludger sailed back and attempted to go after Harry.

Harry wondered what was going on, as if he did not know any better, the blasted Bludger had been tampered with. One of the Slytherin Beaters, Bole, attempted to whacker the Bludger away from Harry but the Bludger whizzed back, narrowly missing Harry's head.

"This bloody thing has gone bezerk," growled Bole, as Harry had to duck and dodge, before deciding to outrun the blasted thing, which kept up his tale.

Harry could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle laughing and pointing at him. Harry glared at Malfoy before shooting up, seeing Ginny looking like a nervous wreck in the stands, biting her lip and Hermione having her head in her hands with Daphne and Theodore gaping at the Bludger, seemingly wondering what in the world was going on. Flint had managed to take the Quaffle in the confusion and score five goals in a row without anyone noticing as the other players were too busy watching Harry attempting to dodge the crazed Bludger.

"Gotcha," said Fred Weasley, attempting to bat the bludger away. It worked for about a split second before zooming back and going after Harry.

A sickening crack is heard as the bludger smashed into Harry's arm but as Harry cradled his broken arm, he could see the Gryffindor Seeker going after the Snitch. Harry shot up, busted up arm and all. The Gryffindor Seeker, on his Cleensweep, looked numbly as Harry managed to shoot up over him and dive down, grabbing the Snitch gaining the victory for Slytherin, but the bludger was still on Harry's tail, cracking his arm not being enough for the rotten rogue. The bludger hit the back end of Harry's broom, causing the Slytherin Seeker to spiral out of control, before crash landing in the mud.

"We've won," said Harry weakly, his arm killing him but the victory at hand.

Harry could spot the Weasley Twins attempting to wrestle with the Bludger, which was putting up a heck of a battle. Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Ginny rushed over, looking worried.

"Your perfect game streak is still intact Harry," said Daphne. "That is your perfect streak of having some kind of mayhem attracting you."

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Ginny, concern showing through her tired and sick looking features.

"Just a broken arm," said Harry before wincing as he heard a clicking noise. Colin Creevey and his infernal camera seemed to be making there way over. "I don't want a picture of this, can't you see my arm is broken and I am covered in mud."

"Harry, just be still, so I can get a picture..." said Colin.

"Back off, didn't you here what he said!" snapped Ginny irritably causing Colin to back off, with a wide-eyed look in his eyes.

Harry groaned as he saw Lockhart walking over, wand raised. Harry prayed Lockhart was not going to try to do what he thought he was going to do.

"Harry, do lay still so I can fix that arm," said Lockhart, beaming.

"Get away from me," hissed Harry. He did not want Lockhart to attempt to heal him; the idiot had not even convinced Harry he could hold a wand properly.

"Don't quite know what you are saying, must have hit hard on the way down," said Lockhart.

"Now, wait, Professor, Harry should really get up to the hospital wing where a trained professional who knows what they are doing could have a look at him," said Daphne.

"Miss Greengrass, I know what I am doing," said Lockhart as he raised his wand and Harry could not stop him. A small tingling sensation was felt in Harry's arm before nothing and he could see Ginny's eyes went wide in anger before pulling out her wand.

"What the hell did you just do!" screamed Ginny, looking at Harry's arm and then at Lockhart.

"Language Miss Weasley," said Lockhart. "That could happen unfortunately sometimes. Now why don't you four get Harry up to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can er tidy him up slightly."

Ginny pulled out her wand, her brown eyes glaring in anger but Hermione gave her a warning glance.

"Can someone please tell me what Lockhart did to my arm?" said Harry. "I can't really tell due to my positioning."

Hermione and Ginny helped Harry to his feet but Ginny was giving a retreating Lockhart a deadly glare.

"That moron removed your bones," said Theodore angrily. "Dumbledore had to be on some mind altering substances when he hired that buffoon."

Daphne nodded in agreement as the four Slytherins and Hermione made their way up to the Hospital Wing. Harry's arm felt limp and like a rubber glove. Harry hoped Peeves had something special cooked up for Lockhart soon, because he wanted to see the idiot suffer.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry's arm, looking ticked off at Lockhart's preemptive healing efforts.

"I have no idea what that teacher was thinking, but he should have allowed you to come to me straight away," said Madam Pomfrey. "I can mend bones in an instant, but growing them back is a whole other matter all together."

"You will be able to, won't you," said Harry grimly.

"Certainly, but it will be a very long, painful process," said Pomfrey. "You will have to spend the night, naturally."

A few moments later, Harry was dressed in pajamas and Madam Pomfrey was pouring a potion from a bottle labeled "Skele-Grow" from a bottle into a cup. She handed the cup with the potion to Harry.

"You need to drink all of this, Potter," said Pomfrey.

Harry drank the potion and his mouth felt like it was on fire afterwards. He needed to gulp down some water to get the burning sensation out of his mouth. Harry laid back as his friends surrounded the bed, talking in low voices.

"So, Hermione, tell me, exactly how can you defend Lockhart now," said Theodore.

"I am sure it is a mistake anyone can make," said Hermione reasonably.

"No, Hermione, a mistake is misspelling a word on a homework assignment," said Harry in a dark tone of voice. "This is a gross miscalculation done by incompetent moron."

Hermione looked rather put out of Harry's grim attitude on the situation.

"Still, Harry, what exactly did you find out about the Chamber of Secrets, if anything," said Daphne changing the subject.

"Only it was designed a security measure designed by Slytherin to protect the school," said Harry in a low voice. "Slytherin feared something like this may have happened, the control of the Chamber falling into the wrong hands."

Ginny looked at Harry, looking rather terrified.

"Don't worry Ginny, I am sure the culprit will be captured sooner or later," said Harry reassuringly.

Ginny opened her mouth, about ready to tell Harry about the blank spots in her memory around the time of the attacks but a hissing low voice in her head once again told her this might not be the most plausible course of action. Ginny attempted to struggle with the will power of the voice in her head but it only last a few seconds before the voice won.

"I suppose you're right, Harry," said Ginny numbly.

"Yeah, I bet if any more attacks happen, the Chamber would be made out to be something more sinister, due to the fact the Ministry seems to be rather keen to drag anything regarding Slytherin through the mud. Honestly, this kind of attitude is what lead to most of the people from Slytherin is what lead to most of the people joining You-Know-Who in the first place during the first war, as it gave some of them a sense of belonging," said Daphne, shaking her head in disgust.

Pomfrey came out at that moment, shooing the four away, muttering about how Harry needed to regrow his bones and thus needed to rest. Harry gave a sigh, before laying back and shutting his eyes.

Hours later, Harry felt the pain of splitters growing in his arm but that was not what woke him up. He saw the house elf, Dobby about two inches away from his face, peering at him.

"Harry Potter came back to Hogwarts," whispered Dobby in a low tone of voice. "Dobby warned him not to but Harry Potter is not listening. Dobby wonders why Harry Potter did not heed Dobby's warning and stay home where he was safe."

"Dobby, what exactly am I not safe, what do you know?" demanded Harry, looking at Dobby with a piercing glare that made the house elf wince slightly

"Dobby's master forbids Dobby from saying," said Dobby. "Dobby hoped that his bludger would send Harry Potter home, send him back to where he was safe before it was too late."

"You made that bludger," hissed Harry. "What else did you do to try and stop me from coming to Hogwarts?"

"Dobby sealed the barrier, to prevent Harry Potter from getting through," said Dobby before sitting down and rocking back and forth. "But Harry Potter found another way in."

"Dobby, why are you doing this, if I leave now, others will be put in danger," said Harry before realizing something. "This is about the Chamber of Secrets, isn't it?"

Dobby nodded in affirmative.

"I will stay, as it may come down to me to put that beast back into the Chamber," said Harry. "If I don't, it may threaten all my friends, putting them in danger, and I can't have that."

"Harry Potter is so brave, so noble, so valiant, but he seems not to grasp his importance," said Dobby. "Before the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, house elves were treated as the lowest forms of life, like common vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin but that is besides the point, sir."

Dobby's eyes went wide before muttering, "Bad Dobby, Very Bad Dobby."

"Dobby, please understand, I can't go, no matter what," said Harry. "I must stay for certain reasons dictated by honor."

"Dobby will respect Harry Potter's code of honor, even if Dobby feels it may be best for Harry Potter to depart," said Dobby before his eyes went wide as he heard footsteps. "Dobby must go now."

The house elf vanished with a pop and not a second too soon as Professor McGonagall appeared to be carrying a motionless body with a face covered in stone. Dumbledore followed shortly. Harry pretended to be asleep but focused on what the two Professors were saying. Madam Pomfrey joined the two after about twenty seconds.

"We think he may have been going to visit Potter," said McGonagall in a low tone of voice to Madam Pomfrey. "I fear whatever got Mr. Filch's cat may have petrified Mr. Creevey. I shudder to think what may have happened if Albus had not been out for hot chocolate."

Harry privately felt it was pretty suspicious that Dumbledore just happened to be close to the scene of the crime when it happened. While Harry felt the chances of Dumbledore being behind the attacks were low, the old man seemed to know a bit more than he was letting on.

"Good heavens, another petrified," gasped Madam Pomfrey. "The mandrakes are coming along well, I hope."

"Yes, Professor Sprout said they should be ready in about four or five months," said McGonagall. "Professor Snape has consented to brew the restorative potion, I just pray there are not any more attacks."

Dumbledore bent down, pulling a camera off of Colin.

"I wonder if perhaps Mr. Creevey managed to get a photo of his attacker," said Dumbledore before pulling the back of the camera open. Harry was greeted with the most disgusting smell ever, as the camera had been destroyed.

"Good heavens, melted," said McGonagall. "But, Albus, what does this mean."

"It means the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again," said Dumbledore. "Innocents may perish before the beast is brought to justice."

"But who..." started McGonagall.

"The question is not but who, the question is but how," said Dumbledore although he turned from McGonagall, hiding the twinkle in his eye slightly. Dumbledore hoped his plans would work and he could care less who suffered as a result of the attacks.

Harry closed his eyes halfway and could see Dumbledore was not being truthful. He knew something and Harry hoped he could find it out, before he was too late. He hated disobeying Master Splinter by dwelling on the subject but if this attacker kept it up, there was no telling who in the school could run afoul of this attacker.

Harry managed to drift off to sleep a couple hours later. The culprit had struck twice and Harry felt there could be no way he could be blamed for this one as he was in the Hospital Wing when it occurred. Of course, there were some who were not interested in facts and only in drawing their own conclusions.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dueling Club

**Chapter 08: The Dueling Club**

Rumors tended to fly quickly at Hogwarts and this was no exception, as people talked about the attack of Colin Creevey for several weeks, although what exactly happened got embellished and certain people added their own theories to the equation. Unfortunately, most of them pointed to Harry, which annoyed Harry and his friends to no end.

"Honestly, if they knew the facts, you were in the Hospital Wing on the night of the attack and then on Halloween, you were with us," said Hermione irritably to Harry one day as Theodore, Daphne, and Ginny had joined them in the library.

"People here for the most part will believe what is held to be true by the majority," said Harry darkly. "No one seems to want to think for themselves."

Theodore looked thoughtful for a second.

"Call me crazy, but I've got a theory," said Theodore.

"Okay, Crazy, what's your theory?" replied Daphne, smirking at him.

Theodore rolled his eyes at her, before talking.

"Consider this for a second but who in this school would gain the most for having Harry expelled," said Theodore. "Whose position in the Slytherin House has been diluted since Harry got sorted? Who did not get his little spot on the Quidditch Team because Harry was a better player?"

"You're talking about Malfoy, aren't you?" said Harry. He briefly considered the theory. Maybe Theodore had a point.

"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.

"Yes, as entertaining as that thought sounds, I believe it would be implausible for one reason," said Daphne. "Malfoy is about as subtle as a beater bat to the head. He would be bragging up a storm if he had that kind of power at his hands."

"Just a thought," said Theodore dismissively. "It could be anyone, but unless they show their hand, I doubt we could find out any time soon."

Ginny remained quietly. She still had blank spots in memories, right around the time both attacks occurred and she thought about her overwhelming fear about the fact she may be doing these attacks. She wondered whether or not telling Harry may be the best. He could help, she knew he could but as she opened her mouth, a foreign presence extinguished this desire to tell Harry about the blanks in her memory.

The next few weeks were rather uneventful, unless you could count Ron Weasley attempting to sneak into Professor Snape's office to steal potions ingredients and getting caught. Snape was not too pleased about Weasley's attempting thievery and gave him a whole week's of detention. Harry had a theory about what Ron might had been stealing and he confirmed it when he had a conversation with the Twins, who Ron begged to help brew Polyjuice Potion to help bring to justice "that evil Slytherin snake" Potter. The twins of course laughed in Ron's face and Ron got all huffy at the twins, calling them Slytherin sympathizers and traitors. Suspiciously enough, Ron was the victim of a prank just hours later.

Harry's patience was the youngest Weasley boy was running extremely thin, as Ron seemed to want to poison Harry's reputation against the entire school. If Ron pushed Harry too much further, Harry would have to retaliate. Harry wondered what exactly it would take to make Ron see reason.

Lockhart seemed to be victim of getting many things toppled onto his head by the master of chaos, the duke of destruction, the poltergeist of pain, Peeves. Peeves had been creative enough but being subtle was something that was not a strong point of Peeves. Still, Lockhart had not quiet gotten the message and still conducted his classes in his egotistical manner, talking about his various achievements. There were times where Harry wished he were in control of whatever was in the Chamber of Secrets so he could set it on Lockhart.

It was now sometime in late November where the Theodore, Daphne, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were walking through the halls, after a long day of classes. Ron had not talked to Ginny in almost a month but still seemed to want to spread vicious rumors about Harry. Hermione told Harry she was going to write to Mrs. Weasley again but Harry told Hermione to let it go, as it would only make things worse although Harry heard from Fred and George that if Ron acted up much more, Mrs. Weasley was going to pull Ron out of Hogwarts for the rest of the year.

"This is interesting, look here," said Daphne, pointing to a trail of spiders, which seemed to be leaving the school. "Have spiders have left in groups like that?

"Very strange," said Harry. "It's almost like they are afraid of something and something is causing them to leave from the school."

The five reached an announcement that was posted on select walls that drew the suspiciousness of the spiders out of their mind. Hermione pointed to it, looking excited as she read.

"Look here, it says a Dueling Club is going to start," said Hermione. "Maybe we should go, it could be an excellent opportunity to learn something new."

"Finally, something to do with dueling," said Theodore approvingly. "I wonder what made Dumbledore rethink his strong opposition of a dueling class."

"Who cares, it is good chance to polish our skills?" said Daphne excitedly. "Maybe we could pick up something useful to use against the monster."

"Count me in, when I can come that is," said Harry. "Flint seems to stepping up the Quidditch Practices once again and I may not have that many free nights."

"How about you, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Yes it might be interesting," said Ginny a bit distractedly. She had woken up again the night before, with rooster feathers all over her robes and more blank spots her memory. She had written to Tom but he seemed to not have any suggestions on what might have happened.

The first meeting of the Dueling club was the following Monday evening and Flint did not hold practice on that night, due to coming down with the flu. Flint did however promise he would work the team about ten times as hard once he recovered from his ailment. That gave Harry great anticipation for the next Quidditch Practice.

"I wonder who's going to teach us in this club?" voiced Daphne with interest as the four Slytherins and Hermione arrived, joining the large group of students who had eagerly surrounded the stage where the dueling club was being held.

"I heard Professor Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was younger, maybe it's him," said Hermione.

"It can be anyone, as long as it's not..." started Harry before trailing off, his worst fears confirmed. He feared Dumbledore would not allow a dueling club run by a competent teacher and seeing Lockhart proved his theory.

"Well, I think all my enthusiasm for this dueling club just went down the drain," said Theodore groaning.

Lockhart walked up to the front of the stage, beaming at the students. Harry wanted to smack the look of Lockhart and it took every bit of self-control not to.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen," said Lockhart brightly. "Excellent to see you all this evening and to see you all come out for the Dueling club. Now, introduce my assistant, a gentleman I am sure you are all familiar with, Professor Snape."

Snape walked to the stage, briefly acknowledging the polite applause from his Slytherin students and Hermione.

"Professor Snape has gladly allowed to assist me for this demonstration as he knows a bit about dueling," said Lockhart.

Those words from Lockhart as they pertained to Snape were the understatement of the century.

"More than a bit, knowing his history," said Daphne in an undertone to Theodore.

Harry looked pleased, Snape was going to duel Lockhart, and this should prove to be fun on several levels.

"Duelers shall bow of course," said Lockhart turning to Snape and bowing in a cartoonish manner. Snape returned with a short bow, but Harry could see the menacing glint in his eyes. "Now, on the count of three, three, two, one, begin."

Lockhart did not even raise his wand before Snape struck.

"Expelliarmarmus," said Snape in a bored tone of voice. The Potions Master felt he went easy on Lockhart with the lack of emotion in his voice but even then the spell had a great amount of power. Snape had not been one of the top students in his year at Defense Against the Dark Arts, just behind Remus Lupin for no reason.

The disarming curse blasted Lockhart backwards about ten feet, causing his wand to fly in the air off the stage.

"I hope he's okay," said Hermione worriedly.

"Who cares," said Theodore, Daphne, and Harry in unison as Ginny just nodded weakly. Ginny's recent condition had became more and more troubling to Harry as the days went on and he wondered if Ron was the whole problem, or something more sinister was afoot.

"An excellent curse to demonstrate Professor Snape," said Lockhart, pulling himself to his feet. "Of course, I could have stopped you if I wanted to but for demonstration purposes, I decided to let you disarm."

The cold look on Snape's face could freeze Death Valley and even Lockhart caught on.

"Right, enough demonstrating, shall we pair off," said Lockhart. "Professor Snape, if you will assist me."

Lockhart went around, pairing off the students in perhaps the most moronic way possible. He managed to pair Ron and Hermione up and it was hard to tell which student was less pleased with this arrangement. Of course, the next arrangement raised the level of stupidity by Lockhart.

"Harry, why don't you duel with Draco?" suggested Lockhart beaming.

Harry could see Malfoy gulping as he remembered what happened the last time Harry had held his wand on Malfoy. Harry pulled out his wand as Snape and Lockhart paired off the remainder of the students eventually.

"Duelers face each other, and bow," said Lockhart. "And begin. Remember to disarm only."

Malfoy and Harry turned to each other, bowing slightly. Harry knew it was very unwise to take his eyes off of an enemy, dangerous or otherwise, so he kept his eyes directly on Malfoy.

"Scared, Potter," said Malfoy in a low voice.

"Of you?" asked Harry in a mock insightful voice before he shook his head. "Hardly."

"Ritusempra!" cried Malfoy, shooting the spell at Harry but Harry muttered "Protego" and the spell bounced off it harmlessly. Harry had just mastered the shield charm a few weeks ago and it was his first practical use of it.

"A tickling curse, Malfoy," said Harry in disbelief in a low voice. "Surely your Death Eater of a father could have taught you something a bit more interesting."

Malfoy glared at Harry, but Harry pulled out his wand and cursed Malfoy before Malfoy could have a snappy retort.

"Petrificus Totalus," cried Harry and Malfoy's arms and legs snapped together, yet again. Malfoy may have been cocky but Harry caught him off guard, again.

Lockhart looked around in horror, as the students seemed not to listen him.

"Stop, stop, I said disarm only," said Lockhart but to his dismay, the spells kept flying in the air.

Snape decided to take pity on Lockhart and gain some matter of control in the situation.

"Finite Incantatem," chanted Snape and all of the spells stopped.

Hermione looked at Ron with a bit of satisfaction. She had disarmed him four times in a row before he could even raise his wand and she hoped it would humble Weasley.

"Perhaps I should teach you to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart. "A volunteer pair, perhaps Draco and Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, he knew how to use a shield charm and he did not need this idiot to show him whatever way he had of blocking spells. After Lockhart showed Harry some kind of fancy twirling motion where the buffoon dropped his wand, Harry decided to go with his more preferred method of using a shield charm.

"Okay, Potter, you want something a bit more interesting, try this on for size, " said Malfoy with malice. "Serpensortia!"

The crowd around the two duelers gasped as a large snake burst from Malfoy's wand. The snake advanced on Harry, but Snape decided to step forward.

"Don't move Mr. Potter, I shall dispense of it," said Snape.

"Allow me," said Lockhart before raising his wand and blasting the snake to the side, where it landed in front of a second year Hufflepuff whom Harry didn't know.

The Hufflepuff seemed to back off in terror, as the snake advanced on it. No one seemed to know what to do and Harry sighed. Why was it always him who had to get in these dangerous situations?

"Back off," hissed Harry. Surprisingly the snake backed off.

Most of the participants in the dueling club gasped in horror. The Hufflepuff looked the most horrified of all the dueling club members, despite the fact that Harry had saved him from a grisly fate. Ron had a look of triumph in his eyes.

"I knew Potter was a dark wizard, and here's the proof," said Ron Weasley. "He can talk to snakes, he's a Parseltongue. If his head of house were smart, he would throw him out. He must have been..."

"Silencio," cried Hermione as the spell struck Ron silent before turning to Harry, Ginny, Theodore, and Daphne. "We need to get out of here."

The five friends walked off and Snape turned to Ron.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for questioning my intelligence Weasley and a week of detention with Mr. Filch," said Snape coldly before walking off.

The five friends walked out of an earshot of everyone.

"You're a parselmouth," said Ginny weakly, but her eyes widened in horror.

"What difference does that make?" asked Harry challengingly.

"Well, none, because we know you would never do anything like that," said Ginny. "Still, it does look pretty suspicious with all that's been going on."

"This is going to be a long next few months," said Daphne. "Especially when you think about how the rumors about Harry are going to be blown out of proportion now."

"Indeed, I just hope we can ride this out," said Theodore. "I just hope certain members of the Board of Governors do not get wind of this, or they might push for the closing of the school or at the very least, a new Headmaster who might be worse than Dumbledore at handling this school, who has Death Eater ties."

"You mean Lucius Malfoy, don't you," said Daphne. "He would love to see Dumbledore removed but like Dumbledore or not, the attacks will get more frequent if he is sacked as Headmaster."

"Not that he's doing anything right at the moment," said Harry darkly before turning to Ginny. He needed to find out what was troubling his friend, as she had not looked well for quite some time. "Ginny, I want to talk to you, in private."

Ginny nodded but horrified thoughts filled her mind. She wondered if Harry had suspected something and maybe thought she was behind the attacks. The blank spots in her memory were troubling; as they seemed to occur just around the time the attacks happened. She followed Harry off into an empty classroom.

"Okay, Ginny, I can see you have not been feeling well for quite some time, but I am at a lost to understand why," said Harry frowning. "At first I thought it was Ron's little attitude problem but now I am not quite convinced. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Ginny looked at Harry. She wanted to tell him about the blank spots, because she was sure Harry could help, somehow but something was blocking her attempts to.

"No, Harry, I'm fine," said Ginny weakly.

"Are you sure, Ginny?" asked Harry desperately. "I mean, is there anything you can think of, anything at all, that might be causing you to look like hell."

Ginny frowned, but the weird stuff involving her had began to happen this year, around the time she got the diary. That was it, the diary. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but her desire to tell Harry about the diary and Tom had been extinguished once again by a foreign presence in her mind.

"Not anything I can think of, sorry Harry," said Ginny.

Harry frowned. Something still was not quite right but he could not understand what. In any event, Ginny seemed to be about as stubborn as Harry was sometimes, not that Harry would admit that little fact out loud.

"Okay, Ginny, but if you ever want to talk to me, I'll be glad to hear what you say," said Harry.

Ginny just nodded numbly.

"C'mon, let's go and join the others," said Harry.

The next few days went very badly for Harry. It seemed every time he walked into a corridor, groups of people scattered in all directions, almost as if these students were afraid of Harry would sprout fangs and attack them at any second.

Fred and George seemed to think the thought of Harry being behind the attacks was absolutely ludicrous. Hermione seemed to be on the point of disgust and she was on the verge of cursing several people.

"Honestly, people here are unable to think for themselves," said Hermione desperately to Harry one day.

Harry wondered privately if he did have a connection with Slytherin. He did not know anything about past ancestors on his father's side, as at his time at the Dursleys, they strictly forbidded questions and Harry did not know of anyone who had known his father at Hogwarts, other than Snape and from Harry knew, Snape and James did not get along at all. Also, Harry felt any possible Slytherin connection could not come from his mother's side, as she was Muggleborn.

Harry was walking around the school mindlessly, after having a conversation with Raph about the all the rumors. Raph offered to come up to the school and have a little chat with everyone about their attitude involving Harry but Harry knew Raph's idea of "having a chat" was beating people up, so Harry did not take Raph up on his offer. After all, Harry did not know how the majority of the school would take Harry knowing four giant humanoid turtles and a talking rat with their opinion on Harry as of late.

"Hello, Harry," said a booming voice. Harry looked up and saw Hagrid, who was carrying a dead rooster. "Haven' seen much of you all year, with Flint workin' ya hard in that Quidditch Practice? How have you been?"

"Fine, Hagrid," said Harry, but not sounding fine. "What's with the dead rooster, anyway?"

Hagrid looked at the rooster darkly, before responding.

"Somethin' has bin killin em all term, this is abou' the third time," said Hagrid. "It's either the foxes or the Bloodsucking Bugbear, and I need the Headmaster's permission to put a charm aroun' the hen coop."

Something in Harry's mind began to click. Spiders fleeing, roosters being killed, Harry vaguely remembered reading about a beast which caused spiders to flee and about the rooster's crow being fatal to it, but Harry could not quite remember off hand exactly what it was, only it was definitely was a serpent of some sort. Still, Harry did not want to act until he had all the facts at his disposal.

"Ya, sure you're alright Harry, you look all troubled," said Hagrid, frowning.

"It's nothing, Hagrid," said Harry in what he hoped was a believable voice.

Hagrid just gruffly nodded as Harry walked a couple of more corridors before turning a corridor and seeing a gruesome sight. It was Nearly Headless Nick, floating in mid air, turned completely gray and looking as if he was petrified. This really unnerved Harry. This beast could harm ghosts and moving forward, Harry saw the second year Hufflepuff that looked horrified despite the fact Harry had saved him from the snake.

Harry turned around and saw people filing out of classes. They turned to Harry, looking from Harry to the two petrified victims.

"So, Potter, caught in the act," said Ron Weasley, looking pleased. "You will get Azkaban for this, Dark Wizard."

Harry looked around at all the horrified faces. Ginny looked particularly scared and was shaking madly.

"Enough, Weasley," said a cold voice. Professor Snape was walking up to survey the situation and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"No, I don't want Harry to get expelled," said Ginny in a low voice with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, Professor Snape, this isn't what it looks like."

"Enough, Miss Weasley," said Snape shortly. "Mr. Potter, come to my office, I wish to have a discussion with you about the recent attacks."


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas in New York

**Chapter 09: Christmas in New York**

Snape beckoned for Harry to follow him. Ginny looked to be in near tears but Harry turned his back, following Snape. It would not do Harry well to not be prompt when it considered Snape. Although what Snape was thinking was unclear, with Snape one could never tell, Harry did not want to press his luck with the Potions Master.

The walk to the Dungeons was slow and an uncomfortable silence existed between Snape and Harry. Snape motioned for Harry to enter his office. Harry entered and Snape followed shortly. Harry sat down across from Snape's desk and Snape sat in the seat behind his desk.

"Another attack, Potter, and once again, you seem to be close to the scene of the crime when it happens," said Snape in an emotionless tone of voice while glaring in Harry's eyes. "The fact remains while I don't believe you quite have the temperament to carry out attacks of such a nature, a suspicious set of circumstances does present itself when regards to this."

Snape got up, as if deliberating what exactly to tell Harry.

"Potter, I would suggest you not attempt to investigate this matter, as the one behind it is likely to be very powerful and they could very well destroy you," said Snape calmly. "The horror of something that can petrify the non-living is troublesome and extremely dangerous. Dumbledore is.."

Snape stopped himself for a moment, as if wanting to say something but preventing himself from saying it for some strange reason. He winced in pain and Harry wondered what it was exactly prevented Snape from letting something about Dumbledore slip.

"I would suggest you remain on your guard Potter and keep a low profile," said Snape. "The attacker has only yet begun the assault upon Hogwarts. The true objective of this attacker has not come to pass yet and I urge you to exercise strict caution. Now, Potter, you will be leaving me now and do remember to heed my warnings."

Harry nodded before getting up and leaving Snape standing in his office, going over what exactly Snape was telling him. Snape seemed unable to tell him something but worked around that fact by giving context clues to what he wanted Harry to understand.

Snape was left in his office; he hoped Potter would be smart enough to figure out the underlining meaning of what he said. He nearly slipped; saying Dumbledore is a fool for letting this go on to this point but not stopping it. Thanks to the Unbreakable Vow Dumbledore had Snape made for exchange of escaping imprisonment from Azkaban; Snape was forced to follow the old man loyally and without question. Snape had been forced by Dumbledore not to reveal the fact that the Weasley girl had been behind the attacks, although under the apparent possession of a soul fragment of the younger version of the Dark Lord. Snape wished he had taken the Azkaban Route, as having his soul sucked out would be better to following a schemer like Dumbledore.

The one thing Snape did not understand is why Dumbledore was so set on letting the Weasley girl get killed. He seemed to have some kind of misguided notion that this death would help him control Potter but Snape had a feeling it would only drive Potter further to the dark side if he saw one of his friends killed. Dumbledore seemed to also be babbling about some kind of bond being formed by the Weasley girl and Potter but it seemed ludicrous to Snape that something that strong would begin to form with two people who have yet to enter teenage years and even then, bonds within the Wizarding world were so rare, as two people who were rarely so compatible that a bond could ever even begin to form. Magical studies were done to prove that fact. Then again, Snape could never begin to understand emotions, as it did not come with detailed instructions like his beloved potions.

Severus Snape did many horrific things in his life, which he came to regret, but he never tried to pass himself off as respectable beacon of light, hiding his true evil from the world like Albus Dumbledore. That was more horrifying than anything Snape did during his ill fated and highly regrettable stint under the Dark Lord.

The next few weeks prior to Christmas went rather quickly. Harry decided to use the Portus-Amulet during a slow day to do some Christmas shopping. He hoped his family and friends would be pleased with what he selected for them. Also, Harry's Metamorphmagus practicing was going on slowly but surely. He could change the color of his eyes. With his hair he could make it about four inches shorter and four inches longer, along with making it not stick out all over the place. Harry felt pleased he finally cracked the code in making his hair lay completely flat.

Most of the school seemed to want to avoid Harry and by proxy, his friends. Ginny seemed to become more quiet and withdrawn from the world but Hermione, Theodore, and Daphne seemed to keep a lower profile as well as they were shunned by the majority of the school due to their association with Harry. This was not what troubled Harry the most; it was Snape's hint of the Potions Master's theory that the attacker's assault upon Hogwarts had only begun. Harry tried to shut out the overwhelming dread that one of his friends could be next on the attack list out of his head.

"The last day of the first half of the year, I just wonder if all of us will see the last half of the year," said Harry darkly on the last day before Holidays. All of his friends were going to visiting relatives over the holidays.

"Harry, don't say things like that," said Hermione, although she appeared horrified by the rather real possibility that any one of them could be next.

"I wish I could figure out who did this, so I can clear my name and bring the real culprit to justice," said Harry.

"You also heard what Snape said, he suspects this attacker is extremely powerful and if you go after this person, interfering with their plans, you very well may get yourself killed," said Daphne fearfully.

Harry hated being so helpless. He hated doing nothing. Yet both Snape and Master Splinter had both advised Harry against attempting to do anything about the attacks. He always respected the opinion of his Sensei and he knew Snape had enough dark arts knowledge to know this situation was extremely serious.

"Tonight, I am going to leave, going to New York, and forget about this whole mess," said Harry in a low voice. "Maybe after the holidays, the situation would improve, everything will get swept under the rug."

Harry felt as if he as trying harder to reassure himself than reassuring his friends at this point. This year was shaping up to be one, Harry would rather forget but that would be if he survived it.

Later that night, Harry was in the chamber underneath the Slytherin Library, surrounded by his various gifts for members of his family. Harry decided to teleport himself straight into his room so he could hide the gifts. Harry arrived at his room.

Harry's room contained a large piece of poster board covering one whole wall with pictures of Harry with the Turtles and Splinter, sometimes a combination of the two on it, just goofing off, hanging around, and some training pictures. There was a desk right beside his bed, which had a framed duplicate of the picture of him and his parents from the first page of his photo album along with a journal where Harry detailed his training progress when he was at home. There was a bookshelf containing several books pertaining to various areas of magic that Harry already read but could not fit in his truck. Hanging on the wall were backups of Harry's favored weapon, his double-edged sword. A couple of white head bands set on a shelf which Harry could pull over his eyes to be used when he did blindfold training. He had another one in his trunk for Hogwarts, so if he ever went out in public, he could cover up that blasted scar so people would not gawk at him.

As much as Harry wanted to sink down on his bed and call it a night, he supposed he should check in with his family. After stashing the gifts, Harry opened his door, walking into the lair. The Turtles and Master Splinter seemed to have just wrapped up a training session. They turned to Harry, acknowledging his presence.

"Harry, good to see ya, bro," said Mikey excitedly. "I must say, things have been rather dull without you here. Even the crime has sucked the big one."

"Yes, a few petty street crimes here by the Purple Dragons, nothing more complex than harassing a woman for her purse," said Raph in a bored tone of voice. "In other words, no real action. I want to bust some skulls!"

Harry cracked his first real smile in weeks. Raph was always so headstrong and gung ho but it seemed like the life of his family had gone back to their usual status quo that existed before Baxter Stockman's assault on the old lair with the mousers. Harry sunk himself into a chair, numbly thinking about his own problems, which were anything but boring.

"So, Harry, you look like you have the weight of the world thrown upon your shoulders, yet again," said Don.

Harry gave Don a glare.

"Bad choice of words, Don," said Leo. "Have any more of these attacks happened, Harry?"

"Yes, two more were attacked since we last spoke," said Harry numbly. "This is extremely bothersome, as one of the victims was a ghost. I just wonder what exactly could bring harm to a ghost."

Splinter looked very troubled by this event.

"The one who did this seems to have avoided detection so far," said Splinter. "I fear whomever may be behind these attacks is not quite human and is using others to accomplish their work. This problem may be beyond the control of the school as more attacks are sure to come."

"What I still don't understand, if this Dumbledore character who runs the school is supposed to be a powerful wizard, why does he not use his oh so great power of the light to stop these attacks from happening," said Raph in anger.

"The school will be closed or I will be expelled, before anything is solved," said Harry darkly. "Dumbledore knows something but I am not exactly sure how much."

"I ought to go up to that school and make that Dumbledore tell what he knows," said Raph angrily, pulling out his Sais. "If he gets my brother expelled due to his inaction..."

Splinter saw the warning signs of Raphael attempting to do something he may regret, so he cut off his son before he could say anything.

"You will do no such thing, Raphael," said Splinter. "We have done enough damage, exposing ourselves to the point where the Shredder found out about our existence. Even though he has been vanquished, evil still remains out there. Harry has told us in the past that there are still agents of Lord Voldemort out there, and if they discovered our presence, when Voldemort came back to power, he could make Shredder look like a mere piece of light work."

Raph sat down, but his hands were still clenched to his Sais.

"Worse yet, all my friends seem to be affected by this round of attacks in some fashion," said Harry darkly. "The rest of the school is doing their best to ignore me and they're getting ignored by association."

"The price of loyalty is a high one, but yet the opinion of friends and family is the only one that matters when all the cards are laid out on the table," said Splinter wisely.

"Just shows you how fickle the general public can be, going by whatever the majority thinks at any given time," said Don grimly.

"You ain't kidding," said Mikey. "By the way these people are attacking, they already have the castle in Hogwarts, all they need to do is go outside with pitchforks and torches and storm it."

"You watch way too much TV, Mikey," said Raph groaning before the subject was changed to something a bit less stressful.

Christmas had always been a festive occasion around the lair. Even last year, when the Turtles and Harry were recovering from their battles with the Foot Ninjas, Christmas was used as a time to forget about the cares of the real world. Harry decided to use this time to forget all that had happened bad in the first half of the year. When this year was all said and done, Harry had a very bad feeling the bad memories would outweigh the good, but he would acquire as many good memories as he possibly could.

The Turtles and Splinter seemed rather pleased with the gifts Harry had given them. Leo had received a new pair of sheaths for his Katanas as the leather on the old ones were starting to wear out. Raph had received a brand new spanking punching bag as the old one had been ripped apart so many times, it had been barely held together by duct tape. Mikey had been extremely ecstatic about his gift, some rare limited edition Comic Books that he did not have yet. Harry had to pay an arm and a leg to purchase them but it was worth it to see the ecstatic look on Mikey's face.

Harry purchased Don a new top of the line computer as Don's previous model had been fished out of a garbage dump, as was most of the electronics and furniture for the lair, and rebuilt to the best of the brainy terrapin's abilities. It had not been the most efficient model but now Don's computer capabilities should be twice as fast and twice as efficient.

Splinter had mentioned previously he would like to learn about recent magical history so he could better understand what had gone on in recent years. Harry managed to find a book in Flourish and Blotts titled _Magical History Explained for Muggle Parents_ which was written by a muggleborn and detailed magical history in a way where Muggles could understand it, dating back even prior to Hogwarts, although records were quite scarce.

Even though the Turtles and Splinter could not get Harry much due to their inability to walk into the store and purchase stuff, the best present for Harry was spending Christmas with his family away from all the darkness which was happening in the walls of Hogwarts. Plus, as an added bonus, it seemed like even petty street gangs such as the Purple Dragons took the holidays off from committing crime thus leaving a nice and peaceful Holiday season.

Unfortunately, the good times had to come to an end. Three weeks later, before Harry could possibly know it, it was the eve before the beginning of the second half of the Hogwarts year.

"So, Don, still looking at those crystals," said Harry yawning. "I honestly gave up on them months ago as I could not find anything remotely like them magically."

"Well, it could be they are not magical," said Don lifting one of the crystals up. "For all I know their origin could be rather alien."

"Woo-Whee-Ooh," said Mikey creepily walking up behind Donatello and Harry. Both Don and Harry gave Mikey a dirty look. "Sorry, late night Monster movies. Remember, there are some things man was never meant to tamper with."

"Mikey, remember what happened the last time you watched late night Monster movies," said Harry. "How you could not sleep for days and nearly soiled your shell at the slightest noise?"

"Thanks for that...lovely reminder, Harry," said Don absentmindedly before touching the crystals to each other. They started glowing as they touched together and made a humming sound. "Okay, that was interesting."

Raph, Leo, and Splinter walked up to the sound of the humming.

"Donatello, what is it?" prompted Splinter in a worried tone of voice.

"Something to do with the crystals," said Don. "Perhaps the harmonics of the energy structure caused vibrations or something."

"You don't have a clue, do you," said Raph.

"I'm afraid not," said Don in a deflated tone of voice.

All of the sudden, an alarm of some sort came on and Don's monitor flipped on.

"I keyed in a security feature for around the lair into my new computer," said Don. "If anything triggers one of the old parameter alarms, we will be the first to know."

At those words, something swooshed past on the monitor. This creature went by so quickly; Harry could not quite tell what it was.

"Whoa," said Donatello in awe.

"Damn, these sewer rats seem to be getting bigger," said Raph, putting his hands on his Sais.

"Yeah, it's time to cut the cheese," said Mikey before his brothers and Master Splinter gave him a disgusted look. "That's not what I meant."

"I think we better investigate this," said Don. "The origin seems to be in one of the old subway tunnels, deeper than this place even."

"C'mon," said Leo before turning to Harry. "Harry, you stay here, this could take several days for us to get back because it is hard to tell what the condition of an old subway tunnel could be like and if you come, you could very well miss school."

The Four Turtles left to investigate the source. Harry hoped it was not something really dangerous under the ground they were going after.

"I think I will be going now, Master Splinter," said Harry. "Tell my brothers good bye for me when they get back."

"Very well Harry, but keep your head low and be careful once you return," said Splinter.

Harry nodded before walking towards his room, taking the Portus-Amulet off the table before touching his wand to it, grabbing onto to his trunk and with a pull, he returned to Hogwarts. If it weren't for his friends, he would be doing it with the greatest regret.


	10. Chapter 10: The Diary of Darkness

**Chapter Ten: The Diary of Darkness**

The consciousness of the soul fragment of Tom Marvolo Riddle had started to stir within the diary. The puppet appeared to be getting weary of writing in Tom, as more attacks happened. She only wrote in the diary on one occasion during the Christmas Holidays and the writing time had been extremely brief in duration. Tom made a quick executive decision. He would allow the girl to ditch the diary for a short amount of time so he could move onto the second stage of his ultimate master plan. He would succeed where his future self failed, with the ultimate destruction of the one known as Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. The mistakes of his future self would not be made once Tom brought himself fully to life. The only follower he needed was his beloved pet down in the Chamber of Secrets, this time Lord Voldemort would not need to rely on pitiful human servants who were capable of feats of incompetence. He would forge a powerful dynasty, using his Basilisk to kill anyone who dared get in his way. Starting of course with Harry Potter. It mattered little to Tom when the Weasley girl would be destroyed, as she was nothing more than a pawn in his plan of domination of the entire Wizarding World.

Tom had waited for this moment for a total of fifty years, a few more months should not make a bit of difference. His goals would be achieved, by any means necessary.

"So, Harry, how was your Christmas?" asked Hermione as her and Harry was walking through the hall along with Daphne and Theodore after the first day of classes after break.

"Pretty good actually, it was nice to be in a place I did not have to be looked at because I was some murderer," said Harry. "Still, makes it all the more depressing when it comes back."

"You are not kidding," said Theodore in a low tone of voice. "People are still up in arms about everything. These attacks are becoming more and more bold on every occasion."

"I overheard McGonagall and Snape talking, they said if there is one more attack, teachers will be escorting students through the hallway after every class and our freedoms will be greatly restricted," said Daphne in a low tone of voice.

"Just as well isn't it, any one of us could be next," said Harry darkly.

Hermione went to respond but a wailing sound right by the girl's bathroom stopped her progress in walking down the hallways. Daphne looked at Hermione, having an irritable look on her face at the origin of the wail.

"What's her problem now?" demanded Daphne.

"Who's problem, what are you talking about?" asked Theodore.

"Moaning Myrtle, that's her bathroom," answered Hermione. "Someone must have done something to mortally offend her for some reason."

"Well, I say we should go in and find out," said Daphne.

"But that's a girls bathroom.." started Theodore before Daphne cut him off.

"I am aware of that, but no one ever goes in there, due to her flooding the place with her wailing," said Daphne irritably. "So come one, let's find out what is going on in there."

Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Harry walked into the bathroom and the first sight they saw was Moaning Myrtle sitting on her toilet, head in her arms, sobbing.

"Who's there?" whimpered Myrtle. "Come to throw more things at Poor Myrtle. It's not like she can feel them, I bet that's what you are thinking. It's not like any more feelings. Come on, throw it at me, it's not like I can't take it."

Harry had little experience dealing with Temperamental Ghosts, but he attempted to gather whatever strands of patience he was still clinging onto after all these months to try.

"What was it that was thrown at you, Myrtle?" inquired Harry patiently.

"I don't know, a book of some sort, I guess," sobbed Myrtle. "It washed out somewhere. I didn't really care enough to look where it went."

With those words, Harry and his friends began looking for whatever has been thrown. However, Harry's attention was diverted for a moment with a very peculiar looking tap on one of the sinks. It appeared to have a snake carved on the side. An odd decoration for the girl's bathroom to say the very least, someone one would not normally be seen in such a place.

"Harry, look," said Hermione, bringing Harry out of thoughts and his attention away from the strangely decorated tap. Harry turned around and saw a diary of some sort lying in the water.

"Why would someone want to throw away a diary of all things?" said Theodore in a confused voice.

"Perhaps because it could be dangerous or have incriminating information, that they don't want to be read," suggested Daphne.

"Yeah, that would be about it, wouldn't it," said Theodore as Harry made a motion to pick up the book. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you, Harry. The book could be deadly."

Harry looked at the book and he sensed something dark about the book. There was a magical signature around the book sensed by Harry. He saw it in the past, although he could not place it at the current moment.

"Well, best I take this diary so it does not fall into innocent hands," said Harry, picking up the diary and putting it in his pocket.

"Harry, then what pray tell do you consider yourself," said Daphne.

"I consider myself someone a person who wants to find out what exactly this diary is," said Harry. "It could be the item I need to clear my name from this Chamber of Secrets fiasco for all I know."

Hermione looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"Still, what damage could a mere diary do," said Hermione reasonably.

"I don't know but I have a very paranoid feeling about this diary," said Harry.

Harry neglected to tell his friends that the minute he looked at the diary, he felt a strong desire to write in it at the first possible time but thanks to his strong mind power as a result of his ninjitsu training, he was able to fight that thought. Still, Harry had to bring his full amount of will power up to combat the diary.

The teachers seemed to be piling on a great deal of schoolwork over the next few weeks as the Christmas Holidays were now over. Harry did not even get a chance to look at the diary he found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as he and his friends were so swamped.

On the plus side of things, Ginny seemed to be looking a little less ill after the Christmas Holidays. She seemed to be a bit more cheerful and less likely to avoid people, especially Harry, than she was before the Holidays. This fact put Harry at ease; he suspected the reason for that line of thinking was he hated to see any of his friends suffer for any reason. After all, what other reason could Harry be pleased to see Ginny not looking ill anymore? At this present moment Harry was assisting Ginny with a Potions Assignment from Snape in the library on a day where he somehow managed to complete all of his homework.

"Harry, it seems like whatever illness I had it seems to have passed sometime during the Christmas Holidays," said Ginny but she knew it was a lie. The minute she ditched the diary, she started to recover quite a bit. Ginny hoped she would never see the diary for as long as she lived.

"Still, do you happen to know what exactly was the reason why you looked like you were so sick?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry, I don't have a clue, I wish I did though," said Ginny. There still seemed to be a few residual effects with the diary in her mind. The desire not to tell anyone about it for any reason seemed to still exist. "Harry, do you happen to have a better reference for this question about Hiccup Curing Solution in one of the books you have?"

Harry looked in his bag, checking to see if he had anything that would have helped his friend.

"Let me check," said Harry, rummaging through his bag and very nearly knocking the mysterious diary he found in Myrtle's bathroom out. Harry quickly pushed the thing back into the bag.

If Harry had not been so busy looking through his bag for one of his many books on Potions, he would have seen Ginny's eyes go wide as she saw the all too familiar diary sticking out of his bag. It couldn't be, but as Ginny got a closer look, her worst fears were confirmed. Ginny cursed her luck, how did Harry find it? What if the diary told him about the truth about the attacks? Ginny looked down at the parchment, to hide her worry.

"Here, you go, Ginny, this should help you tremendously," said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry," muttered Ginny, taking the book. She needed to get that diary away from Harry but she knew Harry was protective of his possessions, to almost a fanatical paranoid manner. At the first chance Harry managed to leave the diary elsewhere, she needed to get her hands back on it to prevent Harry from learning the truth.

If Harry found out who was really doing all the attacks, after all the damage done to his reputation, Ginny feared Harry might hate her and Ginny could not bear live with that fact, as Harry had been a great loyal friend and it would be hard to imagine her life without him being a part of it. He must not find out anything from that diary.

Before anyone could know it, Valentine's Day had approached and this fact disturbed Harry slightly. It seemed like a good majority of the girls in the school seemed all giggly and excited all of the sudden. Harry may have known a lot about the Martial Arts but psychoanalyzing the behaviors of girls was not one of his strong points. Master Splinter seemed to be lacking in that department of knowledge. However, the behavior of most of the girls in Hogwarts was not the thing that disturbed Harry, the fact that he got wind of the horror Lockhart was planning for the school for this day, he made an executive decision to hide out in the Slytherin Library with a duration of the day. Harry would not want to be forced to kill Lockhart due to his cheesy attempts to get into the Holiday spirit. In normal circumstances, Harry would jump at the opportunity to give Lockhart some pain. But with his name currently mud, he was not going to risk doing anything that would further ruin his reputable.

Plus, Harry wanted an excuse to figure out what exactly that blasted diary was. There had not been an attack since the one before Christmas and this made Harry suspect the diary even more. At least the dark looks Harry and his friends got were starting to die down, even Ron Weasley appeared to be beginning to behave in a somewhat civil manner. Nevertheless, Harry did not want to get sidetracked from his mission by thinking about how the opinions of people in the school seemed to change week to week. He set the diary out in front of him. It had no writing on its pages. This fact perplexed Harry, as he had the thought of someone throwing away a diary with no writing in it, seemed redundant.

"So what exactly are you, diary?" demanded Harry, pulling out his wand. "Let's see what well happen as I set you on fire. INCENDIO!"

A jet of fire flew from Harry's wand but it absorbed into the diary. The diary seemed not to be affected by fire. Still, Harry decided he would try a different, less sadistic tact. First, he brought concentration to full alert; it would be insulting for Harry to lose a game of will power to a mere diary. He picked up a quill and began to write.

_What exactly are you anyway?_

The diary went still for a moment before the ink sucked into the pages.

_An interesting question to be sure, something I am not quite sure to answer as I do not quite remember how I was created. So, what is your name, writer?_

So the diary wanted to play games with Harry, then so be it. An uppity diary would not humble Harry, he could assure himself of that fact.

_The name is Harry Potter. I must say, a sentient diary is not something seen everyday._

Harry looked at the diary, as the ink sucked into the pages before the diary wrote back.

_I am unique creation, I will give you that. My name is Tom Riddle by the way and am curious, how did you come across this diary?_

Harry reached forward weakly and slammed the diary shut. He had been getting a splitting headache attempting to resist whatever dark powers the diary was giving off. The infernal thing seemed to be leading Harry in a direction. The boy shoved the diary back into the bag. He needed to find a way to destroy the book as it seemed too powerful to be allowed to remain intact. Fire would not work but perhaps once Harry went back to New York for Easter, he could expose the diary to every corrosive acid that he could find in Donatello's laboratory at the lair. Maybe that could be the ticket in the destruction of the diary.

Inside the diary, Tom was seething. He needed to show the boy that altered memory of that oaf Hagrid so he could throw him off, as Tom needed to begin to implement the third part of his plan. Given the boy's little fire trick, it seemed to Tom that he was hell bent on destroying the diary. Tom felt thankful that the venom of the Basilisk was the only component that could destroy the diary and it was not like the boy could ever gain control of his most faithful servant. A decision was made by Tom to accelerate his plans a few weeks sooner than he would have liked but it was mandated by necessity.

About a week after Harry's attempt to figure out what the diary was, he was chatting with Daphne, Theodore, and Hermione on Saturday after Flint had let out of one of his gruesome Quidditch Practices.

"Harry, you are saying the diary attempted to take control of you when you wrote in it," said Hermione, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes, Hermione, for the third time, that's what I said," said Harry. "I got a bloody splitting headache as I attempted to fight it and if I wrote much more in it, I don't think I could have fought it anymore."

"I wonder if this diary did have something to do with the attacks," said Theodore in a low voice. "This Tom Riddle seems rather suspicious. I have never heard of him and someone that powerful could be important enough to be mentioned in several books."

"Actually, I have seen his name once before," said Daphne. "I had detention with Filch before in the Trophy Room and I saw his name on a plaque with old Head Boys. He had to have been smart to get be Head Boy, so he may have had the knowledge to create a device which can possess someone to the extent to carry out the attacks."

Hermione had a fretful look on her face and she turned to Harry, looking rather fearful before speaking.

"Harry, you need to show the diary to someone," said Hermione. "Like, even if he is not trustworthy at all, Dumbledore has to know. He may be able..."

Harry held his hand up, preventing Hermione from speaking any further.

"Dumbledore knows," said Harry darkly in a near cryptic whisper. "I know it, he is playing a lovely game of human chess, all at the sake of controlling me. He has been walking this fine line since the moment I stepped into Hogwarts. People would look at me like I'm mad if I told them the truth as he has been the beacon of light for too long and people in general in the Wizarding World fear change. Still, there has to be someone I could show the diary too."

"Snape," said Theodore simply. "If anyone could figure out what that diary exactly is, it would be Professor Snape. The knowledge he has on Dark Arts in unparalleled. Even Lucius Malfoy could not hope to match Snape in knowledge, as much as he tries."

"That may actually be the best plan," said Daphne. "Snape will know, Snape has to know, and quite frankly, we have few other options."

"So it's settled, Harry," said Hermione. "You have to get back to your dormitory and get that diary to give to Professor Snape so he can look at it and figure out what it is."

Harry got up, nodding his head. He began to walk out of the library.

As Harry and his other friends were talking, Ginny entered the Slytherin Second Year Boys Dormitories. She felt a strong urge to get the diary and get it now. Tossing Harry's things around, in a reckless pursuit to get the diary, Ginny found what she was looking for. The moment she touched the diary, her mind went completely blank. Tom had been anticipating the girl going back after the diary once she got a guilt trip and took control straight away.

Tom used his puppet to look around the room. As she was stealing the diary, Tom was going to use her to steal something that should be his, as he was the heir of Slytherin. It took a few minutes to locate Tom's objective and he felt pleased Potter was careless enough to leave the artifact in his room and not leave it on his person. Tom used his pawn to pick up the object and stuff it in a pocket in the back of the diary. Further use would be made of the object when Tom put his plans for total domination of the Wizarding World into full motion.

Tom willed the girl to leave the area before she was discovered and Tom's plans blown completely. Thankfully for Tom, he had Ginny out of the crime scene about ten minutes before Harry had arrived at his dormitories.

Harry entered the Slytherin Common Room, frantically climbing up to the Boys Dormitories. Time was of the essence, he needed to locate the diary and show it to Snape before it was too late.

The sight that greeted Harry when he arrived was that of a war zone.

Harry gritted his teeth, someone wanted that diary out of his hands before he could show it to Snape. Harry suspected Dumbledore initially, as the Headmaster; he would know all the passwords to the houses. The thought was extinguished, as Harry knew Dumbledore would do a better job in covering than whoever stole the diary at this point.

Theodore arrived at the dormitories about a minute later. He walked up to Harry, not noticing the mess at first, as he was too distracted at the task at hand.

"Did you find it Har..." started Theodore before stopping seeing the mess around. "Someone stole it, didn't they?"

"Yep," stated Harry grimly before picking up and attempting to account for all his possessions. However, one crucial object, other than the diary, seemed to missing from the equation. "That's not all this thief stole."

"What else is missing?" asked Theodore, although by the look on his face, Harry had a feeling Theodore knew.

"The Portus-Amulet is gone," said Harry desperately, cursing his carelessness at leaving it among his possession.

Harry felt a great amount of dread at this moment and rightfully so. If an object with the power to transport anyone, anywhere, around Anti-Apparition wards even, fell into the wrong hands. Unlimited Portkey capabilities that would not run out for some time could potentially be used for evil. Harry wished he kept the Portus-Amulet on him at all times now, instead of only when he was wandering out at night.

Harry shuddered at what evil might befall Hogwarts now. Whoever the attacker was now had control of the monster of the Chambers and the Portus-Amulet, so Harry had a sinking feeling that the attacks may start up again. This time, the attacker would be more dangerous and have more stealth capabilities then ever due to the capabilities of the Portus-Amulet.


	11. Chapter 11: Snape's Horror

**Chapter Eleven: Snape's Horror**

"They took both the diary and the Portus-Amulet!" cried Hermione, looking positively horrified at the implications of the theft that had just occurred.

Daphne, Theodore, Hermione, and Harry were talking outside the Slytherin Common Room, in a corridor about an hour after the theft happened. Harry had silencing charms on so no one would hear their conversation. Harry just nodded, fear in his eyes. Not of what might happened to him but what might happen to more innocent victims or worse yet, his friends.

"Harry, you have to get both back, I just don't know how," said Daphne. "Any clue leads on who stole it?"

"It had to be a Slytherin, that much is for sure, as they are the only ones other than Dumbledore who knew the password," said Theodore. "We've already ruled out Dumbledore, because I agree with Harry, this is not his style and he would be a bit more adept to cover his tracks."

"Yes and this person must have wanted to cover up their misdeeds by taking the diary," said Hermione reasonably. "Although the theft of the Portus-Amulet may have not been decision on their part."

Harry nodded, attempting to figure out what course of attack he was going to take. One solution kept going over Harry's mind; he needed to have a word with Professor Snape, as Snape may have heard of this Tom Riddle person if he was a dark wizard.

"I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, Hogwarts will be closed soon if too many more attacks happen, mark my words," said Harry grimly. "And without the Portus-Amulet, it's going to be a long swim back to New York. I need to retrieve both it and the diary before its two late. Now if you excuse me, I have to say Snape, as I'm sure he'd be interested in a theft in his house."

Harry pulled himself up to his feet, as Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore watched him leave.

"I just hope he won't do something to get himself killed," said Daphne.

"You mean like facing the attacker because now with the kind of power he has, it would be stupid," said Theodore.

"Exactly, which I am afraid that is exactly what Harry is going to do," said Daphne. "I fear another attack may push our friend over the edge."

"Still, nothing seems to fit here, people looking like they are out of stone once they are attacked, spiders fleeing, and Harry told me about the roosters getting strangled," said Hermione frowning, as if trying to place something she once read but nothing was clicking in her mind at the present time.

Harry walked down to Snape's office. He knocked on the door.

"Is this matter urgent?" asked a cold voice behind the door.

"Very," responded Harry darkly.

"Do come in, Mr. Potter." said the voice of Professor Snape.

Harry opened the door and Snape was sitting behind his desk, grading Potions Essays.

"Well, Mr. Potter, what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit," said Snape in a calm tone of voice.

"I need to report a theft, a very troubling theft," said Harry. "Property of mine has been stolen, a very powerful amulet has been swiped by the Heir of Slytherin."

"Indeed," said Snape in a bored tone of voice. "I am not quite sure how the theft of a mere piece of jewelry is relevant to the attacks."

"If I told you this piece of jewelry can transport the wearer through anti-Apparition wards, Anti-Portkey wards, and have unlimited trips with its power, than what would you say about the attacks," said Harry, matching Snape's calm tone of voice.

Snape raised his eyebrows briefly.

"That is not all that was stolen," continued Harry. "A very suspicious diary was stolen from my dormitories, this diary could have been behind the attacks."

"A diary behind the attacks," said Snape, although the Potions Master had a very bad feeling he knew where Potter was leading with this.

"A person could write in this diary and wrote back, but the person behind the diary did have a name," said Harry. "Tell me, sir, are you familiar with someone by the name of Tom Riddle?"

Snape looked at Harry in numb shock for about thirty seconds but an expression appeared on Snape's face, something that Harry never seen before. The Potions Master looked positively horrified when he heard the name Tom Riddle. Harry knew Riddle's nature must be awfully bad if it would have unnerved Snape to this extent.

"Potter, listen to me and listen to me good," said Snape, struggling to keep any emotion out of his face. "If by any chance you should come across the diary ever again, you are to bring it to me straight away. I don't care if it falls onto your head in the middle of Potions, you will hand that diary straight to me. I know of the person who created this diary, any creation of his is way too dangerous to be left in the hands of students. No matter what, Potter, once you find it, the diary must be given to me, no one else must acquire this dark artifact."

Harry nodded in agreement. He wanted to ask Snape how he knew who Riddle was but he did not want to press his luck with the mood Snape appeared to be in at the moment.

An uncomfortable silence appeared in the office for a moment but it was broken when a frantic looking Professor McGonagall entered the office.

"Severus, an urgent matter has presented itself, an emergency staff meeting is being held in twenty minutes," said McGonagall.

"On what grounds?" questioned Snape although Harry had a shrewd suspicion the Potion Master knew.

"Four more students, third and fourth year Gryffindors have been attacked by the Heir!" cried McGonagall, a rare show of emotion being shown by the stern Transfiguration Professor. "The meeting will be held to make a decision what to do as it pertains to tighten up security."

"I assume there are no fatalities," said Snape.

"Not as of yet, but the rate the attacker is going, they may be inevitable," said McGonagall in a near whisper.

"Mr. Potter, remember what I told you," said Snape as he left with McGonagall.

Harry got up, the fear within his mind realized. Not even a few hours after the theft of the Portus-Amulet and the reclaiming of the diary, the attacker had made up for lost time. Four more people have been attacked and Harry felt there would be more to come.

Hours after the staff meeting, Dumbledore was sitting in his office, thinking over what has happened today. The attacker seemed to find a way to become more efficient and had even slipped out of Dumbledore's line of sight. Albus decided it was not his problem anymore, as the more people who got struck down, the better as the Weasley girl would be drawn closer and closer to death and thus his plans for Potter will be closer to coming to pass. The boy would be under his thumb by the end of the year.

Dumbledore had also heard rumors that Lucius Malfoy was attempting to manipulate Dumbledore out of the school by way of the Board of Governors. If Malfoy thought he was going to out manipulate Dumbledore, a master at manipulation, Lucius had another thing coming, as his attempts would prove to be futile against the master of manipulation. If Dumbledore left the school, it would be under his own power and he may play along with Malfoy's little plot for a short time, but it was inevitable Dumbledore would return to his rightful place as Headmaster. No one especially Lucius Malfoy would compromise the Dumbledore's plans.

Security appeared to be tightened around the school, as teachers patrolled the hallways and escorted students to every class. This caused great irritation for most of the students in the school but especially Harry and his friends.

"It was bad enough we're in danger but what's the point of even keeping the school open, if we can't have any freedom," said Daphne in an agitated tone of voice.

"I believe Dumbledore is trying to keep the school open as long he can," said Hermione frowning.

Harry said nothing, Dumbledore was playing a very dangerous game and Harry was extremely close to slipping a monitoring charm into the Headmaster's office, once he could used these charms with perfection. The problem existed as from what Harry could observe from Dumbledore, he was not the type to broadcast his plans out loud, the old man kept his cards close to his chest.

Plus, Harry sensed Dumbledore had a great deal of security spells around his office and Harry could not get too close without Dumbledore being alerted by his presence. The office was a well guarded fortress Dumbledore was about as crafty they came and no doubt had a few nasty surprises for anyone who attempted to tamper with Dumbledore's security. What Harry needed was a way to work around the spells, but Dumbledore had decades more experience and knowledge than Harry had at such things.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione in a worried tone of voice.

"Just thinking about ways I can find out what exactly Dumbledore is hiding," said Harry. "The old coot seems to have layered his office with security spells and some of them might be a bit dark in origin. The only reason I can tell is because of my unique skills, I doubt they can be seen by the naked eye."

Harry's friends nodded grimly, Dumbledore seemed to have planned for every contingency.

Classes went by in their usual manner, except for the uncomfortable bonus of teachers following the students from class to class. Even with these extra security measures happened, the Heir of Slytherin claimed five more victims. Two Hufflepuffs, a Gryffindor, and two Ravenclaws, all under fourth year had became petrified, all of the victims much like the previous ones was muggleborn. The mandrakes were going to be ready in a couple more months but Harry feared half of the school might become petrified before that time was reached.

Harry managed to elude the extra security by his stealth abilities by sticking to the shadows, with a bit of help from the Invisibility cloak. He went down to the Slytherin Library, researching extremely advanced forms of magic, including advanced stealth and illusion charms, which were Auror training level Magic or at least were when these books were written over a thousand years ago, and there were few things more advanced, other than some of the more advanced and nastier forms of the Dark Arts. Anything he could use if worse came to worse and he had to battle the one behind these attacks. Harry also needed to find someway to unlock his mystic abilities because they could very well be an advantage if he had to fight the monster of the Chamber of Secrets. In addition, the amount of homework the teachers was piling up, which Harry suspected was to keep students out of the hallways so the chances for attacks can be limited, he risen so high, Harry had less time to spend with his friends than ever before.

Many events appeared to happen all at once, with the teachers piling on more homework, the freedom of the students being restricted, and the thing that hit Harry about in the late part of March pushed Harry closer to the brink of a meltdown. A late night call on the two-way mirror from Master Splinter had some grim news.

"They've not gotten back yet," said Harry in a worried tone of voice. "They left in the second week of January, the day I was to return to Hogwarts, and they still have not returned."

"They did return for a brief time, a little over a day after they left to investigate the disturbance," said Splinter grimly. "They came back to prepare for a journey which they only hoped would be a few weeks but it is rapidly turning into over two months. They went looking for information and I fear they may have found more than they could bargain for. I still hold hope what I thought them in the martial arts can help them survive and find their way home, but hope grows grimmer by the day."

"They left no way for you to contact them," said Harry.

"No, as I said, they only thought it would be a couple of weeks and did not bring any form of communication in case of the emergency," said Splinter. "Still Harry, do not trouble yourself over this and do not come home, you must remain in school."

"I couldn't leave even if I wanted to," said Harry. "I have been busy for some time and I have not talked to you, but my Portus-Amulet has been stolen and not recovered. I fear the attacker may be using it to commit the assault upon Hogwarts."

Splinter frowned, with a dark expression growing on the wise old rat's face.

"Exactly how many more attacks have happened since we last spoke over the Christmas Holidays," said Splinter.

"Nine and counting," said Harry darkly.

"Very troubling, this attacker seems to be growing more and more dangerous as time progresses," said Splinter. "I fear the attacks may spread outside of the walls of Hogwarts in the very near future. Good-Bye, Harry, and I need not remind you to be careful."

"Right, Master Splinter," said Harry absentmindedly as the mirror went blank.

His brothers had gone missing during their trip to investigate a mysterious disturbance deep beneath the ground. Harry shuddered to think what might have been lurking down there and without the Portus-Amulet; he may not be able to go home.

Harry looked around; he wondered what else could go wrong in his life. Going back to the advanced text in the Slytherin library, he began mentally noting more magical methods that might come in handy if danger should ever meet him.

The time into the Easter Holidays had been quiet, as it seemed the attacker had stalled the attacks, to no doubt lure the people of Hogwarts into a false sense of security.

Another task was brought forth to the second years, as they were to sign up for addition classes for the Third Year.

"Hermione, I do sometimes question your mental stability signing up for everything," said Harry as he, Hermione, Daphne, and Theodore had been attempting to decide what classes they were to take while in the library. "Sure, I understand your ability to gain more knowledge but the truth is signing up for Divination seems to be a waste of time, as all it appears to be is fortune telling and it's sketchy at best, and what's the point in signing up for Muggle Studies, as you are muggleborn already."

"I really don't want to miss out on anything, plus don't you think it would be fascinating learning about Muggles from the Wizarding point of view," said Hermione. "After all, this an important part of our magical education and not taking all that is available could restrict what we could used for in the future?"

"Still Hermione, I wonder if there may or may not be enough time," said Theodore. "After all, taking three extra classes like Daphne, Harry, and myself are taking is pushing it already, but five."

"Still, it should be fun to see them try and schedule that," said Daphne looking amused.

Daphne, Theodore, and Harry had elected to take Arthimancy, Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione had decided to take the same but also took Muggle Studies and Divination in addition. It was an unwritten rule in Slytherin than no one took Divination, as both the subject and the teacher were considered to be a big joke. Harry personally felt it was useless as he did not believe in fate and felt that people were free to choose their own destinies. Thus, he felt attempting to predict the future was a bit idiotic.

Still, it was becoming extremely hard to have any leisure time with his friends, due to the increased security restrictions and besides, homework had become strict, with the exception of Lockhart who seemed not to be competent enough to give out anything that was remotely difficult. Not for the first time, Harry wondered if he would see the end of the year.

Quidditch seemed to be the only freedom left open for the people of Hogwarts but each house was only limited to two practices a week for only ninety minutes in duration. Slytherin was scheduled to face Ravenclaw in the middle of April, a week after the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match. Somehow, Flint seemed to work them as hard as he could when he had five practices a week with two but Harry felt the chances of victory was high. Still, the fact remained if one more attack happens, even Quidditch would be pulled away from the students of Hogwarts.

Harry was preparing to go out to watch the game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff when he walked into three people he did not want to see. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the hallway.

"Greetings, Potter, tell me, petrified anyone as of late," said Malfoy in a low voice as Crabbe and Goyle laughed. "No, actually, I know someone like you would not do it, as you seem to not have any proper Wizarding feeling, after all, you are friends with that Mudblood, Granger."

Harry said nothing; it would not do him any good to lose his cool at this moment.

"Still, it's a shame that the Heir is just attacking Mudbloods and not blood traitors," said Malfoy in a low voice. "After all, the girl Weasley would fit right it if the Heir took that course of action. It would do me great pleasure to see her flat on her back, with her mouth wide open, legs spread. I must say, even if she does not get petrified, that position could be what's in her future."

Harry clenched his fists, held his breath, and began to count to ten. He must not attack Malfoy; his reputation was already bad enough.

"What's the matter Potter, can't think of a witty comeback for once?" drawled Malfoy. "Sad really, the fact you actually are friends with a low life like that Weasley girl. Call yourself a Slytherin Potter with the company you keep, you are nothing but a coward who is not even worthy to scrub my floor. When these attacks continue, I hope the next one dies and I hope it is Granger. Wouldn't that be fun, Potter?"

Harry pulled out his wand, losing his cool.

"Effrego," said Harry, shooting a red light towards Malfoy's nose. A crack was heard, as the bone-breaking curse shattered Malfoy's nose.

Harry looked at Malfoy, as Malfoy's nose appeared to be crushed and he was bleeding profusely. Turning on his back without a word, Harry walked off, to join his friends for the Quidditch Match.

Draco looked at Potter with disdain. How dare he attack one with such noble blood as Draco Malfoy? Still perhaps he had underestimated Potter, using what could be considered a borderline dark spell. If Draco was honest with himself, he would admit his father was right in his assumption Potter is not a person to be messed with.

"You two buffoons, what are you standing around for, go fetch Professor Snape, can't you see I am grievously injured!" demanded Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle walked off. It always felt good to be able to boss around lower life forms than yourself. At least it was to Draco.

Draco was jerked out of his thoughts of superiority with a hissing noise. Turning around, he saw the Weasley girl, apparently talking to something.

"Weasley, what's the matter lost down here?" taunted Draco. "It is just as well, you don't belong down here with all the other snakes."

"Actually, I do, little boy," hissed Weasley. "I am more of a Slytherin than you are ever will be."

Draco sneered but that look quickly turned into a horrified one as he looked at the girl's eyes. They appeared to be glowing a deep demonic red. Still, the Malfoy heir attempted to cast the slightly disturbing thought out of his mind. Draco turned, muttering a reflection charm in mid air. This charm was required to be learned by all pure blood nobility to check out their appearance to see if they were presentable at a moment's notice. It appeared Potter had done a number on his nose.

"You are well to look at Lord Voldemort when he is addressing you, you insignificant little worm," hissed the Weasley girl.

Draco turned around, looking at the Weasley girl with a sneer.

"You think of yourself as the Dark Lord," said Draco incredulously. "I must say the Weasleys are not known for your intelligence but you, tramp, seem to be achieving a new level of stupidity."

"Silence cretin. I am Lord Voldemort and I was the one behind these attacks," said the Weasley girl in a cold voice.

The situation struck Draco suddenly and he had managed to put the pieces together.

"My Lord, you are possessing this girl to do your bidding?" inquired Draco, bowing low.

"On your feet," hissed the Dark Lord through Weasley. "I have no use for a servant such as yourself, I have all the help I need. With the Portus-Amulet and the Basilisk, I will be able to take out the Wizarding World, and no one will see it coming."

"I am the son of one of your most faithful servants," said Draco although he looked a little fearful. "Surely, you must have a use for me. We Malfoys are of the purest of blood."

The Dark Lord used the Weasley girl to give a cold high laugh that sounded positively demonic coming out of Ginny.

"I have little use for incompetence," said the Dark Lord coldly. "It matters little too me of your blood, as I am not going to share power. My future self made a mistake of relying on others too much and I daresay I will not make that error."

"Future self?" asked Draco, looking rather confused.

"Yes, Future Self, and already Draco Malfoy, you now know and have seen too much," hissed the Dark Lord coldly. "You must be exterminated."

Draco suddenly felt fearful and turned around, attempting to make a break for it. He needed to warn Professor Snape that a rogue fragment of the soul of the Dark Lord's past self had been doing the attacks but he saw a pair of yellow eyes reflected in the mist left by the reflection charm. With that, Draco crumpled to the floor, in a state of petrification.

The Dark Lord used his puppet to look at Draco's fallen body, forcing Ginny Weasley's mouth into a sneer. Tom forced the Weasley girl to tap her wand to the Portus-Amulet. The girl ported out of sight, with the consciousness of Tom still very much controlling her body and mind. Tom hoped to make more final assault on this day.

Moments later, Snape walked into the scene and saw a grisly sight. Draco was lying on the floor, petrified. Before now, the Heir had not touched students of the Slytherin House or students that were not Muggleborn. If Snape did not know any better, he would say Mr. Malfoy had seen something he should not have and thus was silenced.

Snape knew everything was going to go all to hell now, and Lucius Malfoy was unlikely not to act to remove Dumbledore, especially with his own son becoming petrified.

Elsewhere, Harry had made it out to stands of the Quidditch Pitch. He joined Daphne and Theodore. Ginny had complained about headaches in the morning and thus decided to sleep in. Hermione was missing.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" asked Harry.

"She had a sudden brainstorm and decided to make a quick trip to the library," said Theodore. "I wonder what was so important that she would risk going in alone."

"I think she may have figured out what kind of monster is doing the attacks," said Daphne absentmindedly as the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Quidditch Teams came out onto the field. "What took you so long, Harry?"

"I met Malfoy and he said the usual," said Harry. "Still, I hoped Hermione might have figured out what was doing the attacks, as I am a lost to find out what."

The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Quidditch Teams prepared for action but Professor McGonagall sped out onto the field, looking rather fearful, with a megaphone in hand.

"Everyone, Quidditch has been called off, as more attacks, three more, have occurred by the Heir of Slytherin," said McGonagall. "Everyone, come back inside, promptly."

Harry, Daphne, and Theodore walked down from the stands but McGonagall met them at the bottom.

"You three had better come with me," said McGonagall in a dark voice.

The three Slytherins followed McGonagall all the way to the hospital wing. A feeling of dread washed over Harry and when he arrived, he saw the feeling was completely justified.

"This isn't happening," whispered Harry in a low voice, attempting to keep himself calm but failing miserably.

Harry did not pay attention to the other two attacked, which were Draco Malfoy and a sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect named Penelope Clearwater. The identity of the third victim caused Harry to nearly go into shock.

Lying on the bed, her face looking like it was carved out of stone was Hermione. The attacker had claimed the first victim out of Harry's circle of friends. Hermione had been petrified by whatever the monster was in the Chamber of Secrets.


	12. Chapter 12: Web of Lies

**Chapter Twelve: Web of Lies**

The look of shock still was fixed upon Harry's face, as he looked at Hermione, lying motionless on the bed. After all that had happened over the past several weeks, his brothers missing, the Portus-Amulet being stolen, and now Hermione being petrified, there was not too much more Harry could take without cracking.

"This was found by the two victims who were not Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall, holding up a small circular mirror. "Any of you three have a clue what this might be?"

Harry, Daphne, and Theodore shook their heads numbly. Harry frowned, but there still seemed to be something not quite right. A piece of the puzzle was missing. That piece being exactly what the monster of the Chamber of Secrets was.

The three Slytherins were walking back to the Common Room looking very solemn.

"So, what happens now," said Theodore grimly.

"I don't think the school will be open for too much longer, not after this," said Daphne. "Especially when the son of one of the Board of Governors got petrified. I am surprised Lucius Malfoy had not stormed into the school as of yet, demanding the school being closed or Dumbledore being fired."

Harry nodded. He just wondered, why exactly Malfoy would be chosen as a victim. Maybe, he saw something that he should not have, maybe he accidentally saw who was behind this. Harry wondered if the attack of Malfoy was not intended, but as an act to silence Draco before he told someone like Snape.

Speaking of Snape, he was in his office at the moment, talking to Lucius Malfoy over the Floo Network.

"What do you mean Draco got petrified by the beast?" demanded Lucius, looking horrified at what he heard from Severus.

"Exactly what I said, Draco must have came across the attacker and he saw something he should not have," said Snape.

Snape did not voice exactly what else he had been thinking, about his repeated warnings to Dumbledore about letting a soul fragment of the Dark Lord going unchecked would bring about unintended consequences and Snape was right. The piece of soul contained had become rapidly unstable and Snape shuddered at what happened once the Dark Lord completed the task that set to be done by the diary. The Dark Lord had tried too much experimenting in creating this diary, no doubt due to lack of experience and the defenses it contained was never meant to be held by a Horcrux.

"I need to speak with the Board of Governors, to implement the second step of my plan to bring Hogwarts under my control," said Lucius coolly. "I have shown Dumbledore to be inept and now he will be removed from the school. My son's condition is rather unfortunate, but sometimes sacrifices are to be made for the greater good. Good day, Severus."

Lucius disappeared from Snape's fireplace and Snape cursed the Unbreakable Vow he made nearly twelve years ago. He could have snatched the diary from the Weasley girl's dormitories at any time but Dumbledore ordered him not to. Lucius and Dumbledore seemed to be on a collision course and Snape struggled to think who would be the lesser of two evils. The Potions Master was starting to get a headache, induced by all the stress he was forced upon in playing Dumbledore's little game of chess. The old man was going to end up getting Severus killed or insane.

The mood around Hogwarts over the next few days had become even more dark and brooding, matching the thoughts in Harry's mind. Quidditch privileges had been pulled, they were only allowed out of their Common Rooms for lesson.

Theodore, Daphne, Ginny, and Harry were sitting around the Common Room one night, quietly. Ginny appeared to have gone extremely quiet and serious. Harry could not dwell on it too much as he had his own problems to deal with, he had contacted Master Splinter daily for information on his brothers but they have yet to return. As the year was winding to a close, Harry wondered exactly how he would go back to New York.

"I can't stand sitting around here and doing nothing!" snapped Harry. "The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is still out there and the chance for more people becoming petrified is out there. They may be more than petrified soon. I feel as it its all my fault."

Ginny sat back, a terrified look on her face. She wanted to tell Harry, she needed to tell Harry but she felt her will to live slowly sapping away from her and her own free will going along with it. She weakly looked up Harry.

"Harry, it's not your fault," whispered Ginny weakly. "It's...well it's just not your fault."

Harry was too lost in his dark thoughts to notice anything peculiar with the way Ginny was talking. She attempted to tell Harry but Tom did not even have to push too hard to force her not to tell him. The diary was taking further and further control of her and Ginny was not herself at this point in time.

"Hogwarts is not even fun anymore, we can't do anything, the teachers have all but given up," said Theodore darkly. "We have to be stuck in our Common Room, like mere prisoners."

"Yes, it's rather annoying, I agree," said Daphne quietly. "Still, at least the school is not shut down."

"Yet," responded Theodore in a grim tone of voice.

Harry looked around, lost in thought. Something had to be done, he did not quite know what. He had been on the verge of picking up his two way mirror and asking Hermione what she thought, but then darkly remembered Hermione was laid in the Hospital Wing, petrified. Perhaps, Harry could go down to Hagrid's and talk with him, as he always valued the man's opinion. He would need to sneak down at night, under the cover darkness for this to work and he would have to do it alone. Of course, the Invisibility Cloak would need to be put into use.

Later that night, Harry set down alone to Hagrid's hut. He wore a pair of Donatello's night vision goggles that he happened to have in his trunk. Harry slipped outside Hogwarts, slowly and cautiously, not wanting to run into any problems regarding the Slytherin Heir. Hand ready to draw weapon at a second's notice, Harry went down to Hagrid's hut. Looking around to make sure no one was there; he removed the Invisibility cloak, stuffing it underneath his robe. Raising his hand, he knocked on Hagrid's door.

The door opened and Hagrid appeared to step out reluctantly, wielding a crossbow. When he saw it was only Harry, the expression on his face relaxed slightly.

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Hagrid distractedly. "Do come in."

Harry followed Hagrid in wordlessly and sat down.

"I suppose you heard about Hermione, Hagrid," said Harry.

"Oh, I heard all righ'," stated Hagrid darkly. "The attacks that are happenin' up at the school, it's jus' like my time at Hogwarts all over again and after last time..."

Hagrid stopped, he had once again said too much but Harry felt he needed to attempt to follow this line of investigation.

"What happened during your time at Hogwarts, Hagrid?" said Harry. "Was the same thing happening, was it found out who did it?"

"No, the truth was never revealed but I ruddy well know who was accused of doin' the attacks," stated Hagrid in a dark tone of voice.

"Who was accused Hagrid?" asked Harry quietly, curious at to what exactly Hagrid knew.

Hagrid looked reluctant as he really did not want to say but Harry gave him a pleading look. The Hogwarts Gamekeeper gave a deep breath.

"I was the one who was accused, Harry," said Hagrid. "I am tellin' ya, I did not do it. That Riddle kid though' it was me, he made sure I was expelled. I always thought somethin' was shady about that Riddle but it was my word against his, so what could I do?"

Harry knew it could not be Hagrid, he could not imagine Hagrid doing something like that.

"Who's this Riddle you keep referring to, Hagrid?" asked Harry, although Harry had a sinking feeling what was coming but he wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"Tom Riddle, he was a fifth year Slytherin when I was in me third year," said Hagrid. "No idea what ever happened to him, he seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth."

Harry went deep in thought. Riddle had been the attacker fifty years ago and he framed Hagrid to take the fall for his sins. This time, Riddle was back and his spirit was controlling some innocent person. Something had to be done, right away before more fell.

Voices outside Hagrid's hut brought Harry out of his plotting.

"Harry, yeh better go hide..." started Hagrid but Harry had already concealed himself quickly at the sound of the voices. The door opened and a portly looking man clutching a bowler hat and Dumbledore had entered Hagrid's hut. It took Harry a few seconds to realize the second man was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Harry held his breath; it would not do well to have any sign that would have anyone to discover his presence.

"Bad business here, Hagrid, as Minister of Magic, I am afraid I must act," said Fudge in a solemn tone of voice. "Sixteen attacks and not a lead on where they are heading. I must take you in, mostly as a precaution, if there would be a different attacker come forth, then you would be let out with a full apology."

"Taken in," said Hagrid in a hushed voice. "But, Minister I didn' do anythin'."

"I assure you Hagrid is not the one behind these attacks, Minister," said Dumbledore.

Harry attempted to hold in his anger, of course Dumbledore would know but it was frustrating to see he did not volunteer the information to the Minister of Magic, information that could prevent Hagrid from going to Azkaban.

"Now Dumbledore, we have little choice to attack, it is only for a sort time," said Fudge grimly.

Hagrid suddenly look horrified.

"Not Azkaban," said Hagrid in a horrified hushed voice.

Before Fudge could answer, a third man joined the party. Harry's eyes grew dark, as it was Lucius Malfoy. Harry wondered when he would be showing up and surprised it took this long. Malfoy looked at Hagrid with disdain before turning to Dumbledore.

"I was told I might find you here, Dumbledore," said Lucius in a cool tone of voice. "The attacks have been disturbing and your inability to act has put everyone in the school in grave peril. My own son was victimized just days ago and now, Headmaster, or should I say Ex-Headmaster, at this order has come straight down. All twelve governors have signed and now I must say you are out of a job Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked at Lucius with what Harry could tell was a bit of disdain.

"I could not do anything, Lucius, surely even you could see that," said Dumbledore, attempting to put his best act of helplessness on.

"Can't or won't," said Lucius in a calm tone of voice. "The Board of Governors have spoken and you are no longer going to be Headmaster. You may have the night to remove whatever possessions you have in your office, but after that, you are to be gone from the school or you shall be thrown in Azkaban for defying a direct order from the Board. Good night to you, Dumbledore."

Lucius left as Dumbledore stayed for a few seconds before departing. Fudge made a motion for Hagrid to leave.

"If anyone wants to know the truth, just follow the spiders, that will set them righ'," said Hagrid simply.

Fudge looked at Hagrid curiously but Hagrid followed him without a word. Harry looked on for his hiding spot in the corner. Hagrid just gave Harry another avenue to pursue a new line of information. Unfortunately, all the spiders may have departed from the castle and Harry just hoped he would be able to find some more to attempt to follow the next stage of his fact-gathering mission.

Dumbledore entered his office. Everything was going, as it seemed. Lucius managed to get Dumbledore removed which would give Dumbledore a face saving excuse when the Weasley girl expired within the chamber. The Headmaster walked up to the safe hidden behind a miniature gargoyle statue mounted on his wall. Dumbledore made sure the security measures to keep his most treasured possessions safe were in place. Looking at the Philosopher's Stone he swindled from Flamel, it would do him well in his ultimate plan.

Then Dumbledore looked at his prized possession, the information he stole from Godric's Hollow the night of the defeat of Voldemort. The information Lily Potter worked long and hard to obtain, during her work as an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore efficiently swiped it on that night. A detailed account of what Voldemort exactly did throughout his life existed within this vault in the form of pensieve memories but also information regarding Dumbledore that never should come to light. It rather pained Dumbledore that a mere girl collected more information on Riddle in a few years than Dumbledore did in his decades and decades of research.

The only problem was Dumbledore could not figure out how exactly to access these crucial memories. From what Dumbledore gathered from the Unspeakable's notes, she seemed to have encoded the memories so only her or ones of her bloodline could access them or allow others to see them. That was the main reason why Dumbledore needed Potter under his thumb, so he could access this information and he was willing to do anything to achieve these means, even if it met sacrificing a member of one of the most prominent light families to Lord Voldemort.

Also in the vault laid some of the most incriminating memories of Dumbledore, events from the past he did not want to get out in public. He removed them from his brain, only leaving a vague version within his head, just in case a Master Legilimens attacked Dumbledore. Dumbledore thought it was unlikely to happen but after seeing Harry slip out from underneath his nose, Dumbledore did not want to discount any possibility.

From his perch, Fawkes looked at Dumbledore as he left. The man was dooming Hogwarts with his inaction. With his bond with the school, Fawkes could feel the evil becoming more prominent within the walls and the phoenix feared for the safety of everyone in the school he had been bonded with for a thousand years. The one known as Harry Potter was the only one who could stop the evil now, due to his connection to Fawkes's former master of a thousand years ago, Salazar Slytherin.

Dumbledore's removal as Headmaster had caused even more unrest within the school. Harry was not sure how he felt but if Harry must have an opinion he would rather be stuck with the evil he knew, then some kind of unknown evil.

During a Second Year Slytherin Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, Gilderoy Lockhart seemed all smug and appeared to be under the misconception the danger had passed.

"Why all the long faces!" exclaimed Lockhart brightly, although he was one of the few who ever showed any kind of emotion. "I guarantee you, the minute any of those victims wake up, their first words would be, "it was Hagrid". So, why all the doom and gloom expressions."

The Slytherins looked at Lockhart, it seems like most of the class got a reality check when Malfoy got petrified, as even with the majority of their pureblood status, no one in the school was safe. Crabbe and Goyle looked rather lost and confused, they seem to stagger around the school more mindlessly then before.

Lockhart escorted the Second Year Slytherins to History of Magic but Harry spotted something he was looking for since about a week ago. Spiders were scurrying across the floor.

"I think I have something here," whispered Harry in a low voice.

"There are actually a few spiders left," said Daphne in a low voice. "I thought they all upped and left."

"So what's the plan, Harry?" asked Theodore.

Harry craned his neck, attempting to keep up with the other second year Slytherins at the same time. The spiders appeared to be heading for the Forbidden Forest.

"The noble ninjitsu art of gathering information by way of spying," stated Harry quietly. "I will go into the Forbidden Forest tonight, and I am gong to please ask you two to stay in the Common Room where it's safe."

Theodore and Daphne nodded, as Harry had made up his mind, he was going into the Forest alone, on a wild spider chase. After the last incident, he was going to go in loaded with quite a few weapons and some armor to prevent the possibility of injury, along with a pair of night vision goggles for easier navigation.

That night, Harry prepared for action. He rifled through his trunk, taking out his preferred double-edged sword but also a few other surprises for anyone who dare attacked him. A couple of daggers, a few Shurikens, a draw string bag of poison darts, and Fukiya, the blowgun that could be used to inject the poison darts into the body of the enemy. Normally, he would not be able to have access due to poison darts but he managed to find a specialty shop in Knockturn Alley when he still had the Portus-Amulet that had poison darts.

Harry added the final touch, a Disillusionment Charm. Unfortunately due to his lack of experience in using this spell, this had certain drawbacks, as Harry was only hidden in the shadows but when in the light, a faint outline of Harry's body could be spotted. Harry decided he would just stick to the shadows, as it would be the best way not to be discovered. Heading out to the Forest, Harry looked down upon the ground with his night vision goggles, searching for any sign that might indicate spiders.

After about an hour of searching in the Forbidden Forest, Harry hit the jackpot. Harry saw a half a dozen spiders, scattering on the ground. Being careful to stick to the shadows, Harry looked up. Dozens and dozens of huge spiders were surrounding Harry. Even through he could not be seen, the spiders could still smell him.

"Great, just great," whispered Harry in a sarcastic tone of voice. "My life just keeps getting better and better."

"Aragog, Aragog, wake up," called one of the spiders.

"What is it, Mosag?" said a giant elderly spider, who appeared to be blind in a sleepy tone of voice.

"It's a man, he appears to be disguised for some reason, and he has stumbled into our hollow, but despite his treachery I was able to detect," said Mosag.

"Is it Hagrid?" demanded Aragog in a grumpy tone of voice.

"No, I can sense his smell is quite different than Hagrid's," said Mosag.

"Kill him," said Aragog in a final tone of voice. "I was sleeping, how dare he wake me up."

"Wait," said Harry, attempting to avoid a fight with several dozen angry giant spiders at any cost. "I am a friend of Hagrid and he has sent me here."

Aragog clicked his pincers, irritably.

"Hagrid has never sent men to our hollow before," said Aragog, although the aged spider's curiosity seemed heightened.

"He is in trouble, they think he is setting something up at the school," said Harry desperately, but beginning to clench his hand on his weapon just in case.

Aragog clicked his pincers ago.

"That was years and years ago," said Aragog in a far off voice. "I remember it quite well, it was when I was young. They thought I was the evil deep within that chamber and they tried to exterminate me. Hagrid had to hide me in this Forest to protect my life."

"So, you weren't the one who was attacking," said Harry in a low voice.

"I was not born in the castle, Hagrid received me when I was a mere egg," snapped the spider bitterly. "He cared for me. Normally I would attack humans but out of respect for Hagrid, I did not. That evil in the castle is something much bigger, much more sinister than you could ever imagine human."

"What exactly is it?" asked Harry wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"We do not speak of it, we do not dare name it, it is strictly forbidden to do so," said Aragog. "If the evil is claiming students up at the school, then there is little to destroy it, as it will silence any that gets in its way. During the time I was young, it caused only one fatality, the girl's body was found in the bathroom. The only part of the castle I saw was the cupboard. I will not speak of this matter any further."

"Well, that was pointless," muttered Harry. "Since you cannot help me, I will be going now."

"Going, I think not," thundered Aragog. "While I will not allow my family to harm Hagrid, I will not deny them the chance of getting fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into my lair. Good bye friend of Hagrid."

The spiders rose up but Harry pulled out the Fukiya, inserting a few darts into it before flipping back and blowing them towards the spiders. The blood curdling sound of agony indicated that Harry at least scored one hit.

"Detain him, do not let him escape, we will use his flesh to feed for weeks," said Aragog.

Harry reloaded on poison darts, steadying the Fukiya with one hand while pulling out a dagger. He tossed it at the web, slicing it off from where it is connected before blowing four more darts towards his victims. Harry used the diversion of the chaos of the web falling to slip out and make his way to the school. He was lucky to survive that encounter without becoming a midnight snack for dozens of hungry giant spiders.

Arriving back at his dormitories, he unloaded his weapons, putting them back in the box before placing the box in his trunk. Harry fell back, thinking about what he learned tonight. During the past time, their had been one victim and she had been...no it couldn't be.

A suddenly amount of realization hit Harry quickly. The victim was found in the bathroom and was a girl. Therefore Harry had a hunch that the fatality was none other than Moaning Myrtle. He also remembered something else, the mysterious snake carved into one of the taps in the bathroom. Everything hit Harry all at once, he found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets before and did not even know it at the time.


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of the Chamber Pt I

**Chapter Thirteen: The Battle of the Chamber Part One:**

Ginny Weasley awakened, feeling a bit groggy as she did so. She looked around and she seemed to be in some kind of dark, dank chamber. Animal bones seemed to be surrounding her at every area. The last thing she remembered is she had a strong impulse to write in her diary but the moment she touched the quill to the paper, her mind went blank and now she had woken up here.

"Where am I?" muttered Ginny, who was in a daze.

"Well, my dear, you are in the Chamber of Secrets," answered a high cold voice.

Ginny looked around, seeing a sixteen-year looking boy with long black hair, wearing Slytherin House robes. He seemed to be very faint but why was she getting weaker as his outline seemed to become defined.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny. "Why did you bring me, of all people down to the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Why, Ginny, I'm hurt!" said the spirit in a sarcastic tone of voice. "You wrote to me in the diary for months on end, surely you would recognize your old friend, Tom."

Ginny looked at Tom but she could not get up, she was too weak too move.

"You know, I must thank you, you now have allowed me to escape that diary," said Tom. "It is dreadfully boring with nothing but ink and parchment to amuse myself. Oh and all the complex dark magic I encoded into the diary to make a naive fool such as yourself trust me."

Ginny looked horrified at the implications at what she was hearing.

"Why me Tom?" asked Ginny in a faint whisper, tears flowing down her face as she could not find the strength to move on the ground.

"Why, well no real reason really," said Tom in a bored tone of voice. "You just happened to get your hands on my diary first. In approximately three hours, your life will be at an end, I must say it has not been a pleasure knowing you at all."

Ginny sobbed, she had been used by this; she could not even find a word to describe what Tom was. She hoped Harry could find this place in time, before Tom escaped completely from the diary. Harry was the only one Ginny trusted to stop this evil.

"Of course, my business is not done, Ginny," said Tom. "I still have one bit of business to accomplish before I plan to take over the Wizarding World. Quite a noble ambition, don't you think? I would settle nothing less from a powerful wizard like me."

"Harry can stop you," whispered Ginny, at a loss of anything less to say. "He stopped You-Know-Who before, when he was only a year old, you don't think you could even be as bad as he, especially if you are a mere memory trapped in a diary."

"Ginny, Ginny, actually I am hoping Harry Potter would show up," said Tom coolly. "I have been wanting to destroy him for some time. It is a shame I could not petrify or even kill him with my pet but taking you will lure him straight into a trap where I can finish him once and for all. He will bow down to my greatness; my power will be his downfall. Of course, before you drift into unconsciousness and then into death, I have one final secret to share with you. One final thing to pour into your soul as you depart from the physical world."

Even through no one else was in the Chamber of Secrets, Tom bent down so only he and Ginny could hear what exactly he was saying.

"I am Lord Voldemort," whispered Tom in a cold voice. "Three hours before it is too late to save you from expiring my precious puppet."

Tom Riddle's memory reared his head back, giving a cold high-pitched laugh as Ginny sank into unconsciousness. Tom admired his foresight at possessing Ginny more often as she put up a bit less of a struggle than she normally would have had the possessions been few and far between. The transfer had begun, in three hours, Tom would become full again and as he looked at the Portus-Amulet clutched in the girl's hand, he would be able to use his Basilisk to petrify entire Wizarding villages as opposed to a mere school.

The Dark Lord believed it would turn out to be a great day to be a dark wizard bent on total control of the Wizarding world. He gave another evil laugh in celebration of this fact.

Of course, if Tom had a little more foresight fifty years ago, he would have foreseen a tiny little problem. He put too much defenses and power into the diary and now as he was coming out of the diary, the thought patterns of his consciousness was becoming more and more warped, and thus, the diary was becoming unstable. Negative magical energy had built up within the diary and if Tom completely escaped from his hold in the diary, the backlash of such a shakeup could level Hogwarts into ashes. Naturally, the only concern Riddle had was complete power, so he left little details such as pouring too much magic into too little of an object out of his master plan.

Elsewhere in the school, Harry, Daphne, and Theodore were walking through the halls, discussing what Harry found at last night.

"That monster must be pretty bad if a giant six foot tall spider is terrified of it," said Theodore in awe as Daphne nodded her head in agreement.

"Still, we have no clue of what it is and you are still planning to go into the Chamber of Secrets, tonight?" asked Daphne to Harry.

Harry looked thoughtful. He attempted strain to think what it was. Petrified, roosters getting killed, a serpent of some sort, and spiders fleeing from it. Harry attempted to piece all together and his eyes went wide. He had finally figured it out.

"That's it, that's it," said Harry in triumph. "I know what the monster in the Chamber of Secrets is."

Daphne and Theodore exchanged looks, wondering exactly what their friend had finally figured out.

"What is it Harry, please do tell us?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, do enlighten us less educated people," said Theodore, although Harry could a curious tone in his voice.

"The thing in the Chamber of a Basilisk," said Harry in a dark tone of voice. "The petrified state of the people is concrete evidence of that fact, although it was extremely lucky that none of the victims died as the Basilisk's gaze is supposed to kill. This fact spells out one thing, the attacks were made in a way that none of the victims would be killed, until it moved onto its true objective. And furthermore, the blasted thing has been moving around in the walls, in the plumbing. Think about it, that's the only way I can hear its voice. I'm a Parseltongue after all. Think about it, it all fits"

"That does make sense," said Daphne in awe at her friend's ability to research.

"Still, you did mention a final objection, care to share any light on that theory, Harry," said Theodore.

"The attacker wants to be outside the confines of the diary, so they can be more mobile," said Harry. "After all, it must be taxing to keep possessing someone, although the duration time had to be cut in half with possession of the Portus-Amulet."

"So, is the plan still the same, Harry," said Daphne. "Going down into the Chamber and attempting to take this monster out."

"The plan is still the same," said Harry. "I will need something from my trunk as it is a Basilisk. I already got weapons concealed underneath by robes, so that end should be done but this item will prevent my from being petrified or killed by the Basilisk's gaze."

The three Slytherins walked but stopped just outsides Myrtles bathroom. Daphne gasped, she saw a message scrubbed on the wall first.

"No, not now, not another one," said Daphne in horror before reading. "Harry, I don't think you should read this."

Theodore walked up, looking slightly confused.

"How bad can a message be?" asked Theodore before seeing it. "Yep, I would have to agree with you. Maybe you really should not even read this Harry."

Harry held up his hand and walked up to the message scrubbed on the wall. He looked at it and what he read chilled him to the bone.

_I have taken the one known as Ginny Weasley into the Chamber of Secrets; her skeleton will remain their forever. She will be the first victim of my grand dark uprising. None will be able to stop me, as by the time you read this message she will most likely be deceased. The next part of this message goes out to the one known as Harry Potter. I must admit the fools thinking you could possibly be the Heir of Slytherin was laughable at best but you seem to be a thorn in my side and I suspect you may figured out where the Chamber is located. While it is too late to save the girl at this time, I am challenging you Harry Potter to come to the Chamber of Secrets to face me in a duel to the death. I look forward to laughing at your fallen body, as I crush it beneath my foot. Have a nice day. _

_Sincerely, the Heir of Slytherin._

Harry looked at the message, his blood boiling at what he read. Ginny was in the Chamber, the Heir of Slytherin had captured her. Harry clenched his fists in anger, seeing them go completely white. One thought clouded Harry's mind, and that thought was pure revenge and vengeance against the one who did this to Ginny. The time for action was right now; the slightest chance of Ginny being alive drove Harry into sudden action. Time was off the essence, and if by some slim chance his friend were alive, Harry would save her or die in his attempt.

Harry turned and stormed off, towards the Slytherin Dormitories at a brisk sprint. He needed to get the item he needed from his trunk and then it was off into the Chamber he went.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Harry arrived at Moaning Myrtles bathroom, face set at what he had to do, with a white headband wrapped around his head. He walked up to the sink; this had to be the entrance. He looked at the snake carved into the side of the tap. Now, he needed to figure out how to open it.

"You know, maybe you should try hissing at it, that's what the red headed girl who came in here, did," suggested a voice.

Harry spun around, weapon in hand. It was only Moaning Myrtle. He was starting to get extremely jumpy.

"You knew someone was coming in here, Myrtle," said Harry in a cool voice, attempting to keep the anger he had been building from erupting at the ghost. He needed to save his anger for the ones who deserved it, like the Heir of Slytherin.

"Of course, she was in here loads of times but I hid in my toilet, she had really scary red eyes," said Myrtle, shuddering at the very thought.

Harry walked over, looking at snake carved into the side of the sink. He needed to will his mind into believing it was a real snake.

"Open," hissed Harry in Parseltongue.

The wall sprung up, revealing a long way down. Pulling out a grappling hook, Harry tossed it down. He heard the hook edge latch onto something below and he tied the other end around a sink. Harry pulled out a staff and used it to slide down.

Meanwhile, someone was following Harry into the bathroom. Gilderoy Lockhart had been very curious in where Harry Potter was going after he overheard it was a Basilisk during a conversation between Potter's friends Greengrass and Nott. Lockhart grinned, if the boy succeeded in slaying the beast, he would wipe his memories and have the material to make another book to enhance his fame and glory. All Gilderoy had to be was be patient.

Harry hit bottom, looking around at the surroundings of the Chamber of the Secrets. He wordlessly lit his wand, to help give him an idea about what he was up again. The Chamber was littered with bones; he just prayed none of them were Ginny's. Harry shuddered at the very thought, the anger building up in him once again. He moved forward, ready to shield his eyes at a second's notice and also keeping his hand near a weapon with every step.

With every breath he took, Harry's chest tightened, as he feared the worst was nearly to come to pass. He came to the end of the line, a solid wall. On the wall, two giant serpents were laid. Harry had a feeling they were not for decoration and he stepped forward. Time for some more Parseltongue action.

"Open," hissed Harry in Parseltongue once again.

The snakes sprang open and Harry continued on his journey and sight he saw terrified him to no end.

Ginny was lying on the stone floor of the room, motionless. Harry rushed forward, kneeling beside Ginny.

"No, Ginny, wake up, please wake up," said Harry frantically. "This cannot be happening, you can't be dead. I have faith you are strong enough to see this through, to survive whatever that evil bastard of a Heir did to you, come on Ginny wake up."

Harry looked at Ginny's body, unwilling to believe what was lying before him. She could not be dead. She just could not, this was not right. Harry felt a great emptiness in his soul for a reason he could not even begin to speculate as he saw Ginny's condition. Harry wished his friend would just wake up, wished this nightmare would come to an end.

"She won't wake," said a voice, which caused Harry to spin around. Harry was face to face with the spirit a sixteen-year-old boy. "She is not dead, barely clinging onto life at this moment through. In less than thirty minutes, she will be gone."

Harry looked at the spirit, attempting to place him but the spirit spoke first.

"I was wondering when you would show yourself, Harry Potter," said the spirit. "We have met before, I am sure you remember the diary. This diary."

The spirit pointed to a diary that was lying on the floor. Harry looked at it but the diary looked a bit different than how Harry remembered it. The diary appeared to be glowing a sickly yellow color and Harry wondered why smoke was slowly hissing out of the diary. It clicked in Harry's mind.

"Tom Riddle," hissed Harry angrily in Parseltongue.

"In the flesh," said Riddle in a bored tone of voice. "Close enough anyway, as your little friend is slowly losing her life energy. Bit by bit, she is becoming undone and I am becoming more solid."

Harry looked at Ginny and sure enough, her face looked extremely pale and sickly, her eyes shut. The same face so full of life when Harry first met her had become a lifeless travesty of its former self thanks to this fiend. Harry also saw something clamped in Ginny's hand. Moving closer, Harry saw she had the Portus-Amulet in her hand. Harry had a sinking feeling what was up. He prayed he was wrong, but the chance of him being right was extremely high. Harry needed to trick Riddle into action so he could find a way to destroy the diary, which was still hissing and now was giving off a demonic glowing red glare as it glowed.

"Exactly what are you anyway?" demanded Harry. "You must not be that important, I have never heard to you up until I came upon this diary."

Riddle winced. If he had a physical body, Potter would have struck a nerve with that little remark about not being important. The Dark Lord fixed his sights on Potter, smirking.

"Why, Harry, I am certain a few people have heard of me, although not under this name," said Riddle. "I will be meeting you in another forty years, Potter. In fact, if you don't get who I am now, why don't I spell it out for you."

Riddle made letters float into the air that stated Tom Marvolo Riddle. Then with a wave of his hand, they were rearranged into I am Lord Voldemort.

Harry looked at Riddle, seeing everything clearly now.

"You," said Harry angrily. "Of all the people I could have ever thought, you were the last person I ever thought of. The last time I saw you, I threw a sword right through your ugly face and now your past sixteen year old self haunts me."

Harry looked from Riddle to Ginny, something clicking in his mind.

"She was writing in the diary," said Harry anger building.

"Very good Potter, ten points to Slytherin for your amazing deduction," said Riddle sarcastically. "The silly little girl wrote in me for months, telling me her every fear, her every thought, her every problem. How must she anguished over her brother Ron hating her closest, best friend, the oh so great and powerful Harry Potter. She did wonder if you just tolerated her sometimes, not wanting to hurt her feelings by telling her to get lost. I used her, Harry; I used her to commit my dirty work. She was an excellent puppet but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end."

Harry glared at Riddle, attempting to keep his cool.

"The girl was nothing but a shell to host my power," said Riddle. "Surely you saw how sickly she became once I possessed her. Something as weak as useless as her could not possibly hold the greatness that is Lord Voldemort."

"Ginny is much greater than you would ever be, Voldemort," said Harry angrily; insulted that Tom would insult his friend. "I won't allow you to kill her. It will not happen, somehow you will be stopped, and I'll do it!"

Tom turned to Harry with a sneer but Harry's gaze remained unmoving, he stared Riddle down. If Riddle were honest with himself, he would admit anger pouring out of Potter's green eyes was disturbing, but Tom's sanity was too far-gone to be intimidated.

"Young love, how touching," hissed Tom sarcastically. "She will be dead Potter, but do not despair, because once I am finished with you, you will be joining her in the afterlife. You should have known better than to mess with the greatest and most powerful wizard of all time."

Harry shook his head; unable to believe Voldemort could be so egotistical. Then again, he was only sixteen and had not matured all the way. Harry turned his attention away from Riddle's ego, attempting to come up with a course of action. As the life faded from Ginny, he needed to goad Riddle into a fight so he could be destroyed before he escaped from the diary. A brilliant idea entered Harry's mind as he remembered how vain the younger Voldemort was about his skills and his power

"You know what your main weakness is Riddle," said Harry rhetorically. "You believe in your own hype. You truly believe you are the greatest wizard that ever lived, the most powerful, and the most deadly dark lord of them all. Somehow in your future, you got a bunch of people who still believe your hype."

Riddle merely raised his eyebrows. Harry saw Riddle was slowly becoming angered. Harry's plan was working.

"Potter, you appear to be extremely brave or extremely stupid," said Riddle in a cold tone of voice. "I have risen above what could be expected to me, even when I got handicapped with a Muggle father. I had the misfortunate of being named after the ingrate, who ran out on my mother when he found out she was a witch but of course, I got him in the end. Now, I should destroy you for your disrespectful tone against the greatest sorcerer who ever lived."

Harry looked at Voldemort in numb shock. The most evil Dark Lord in a century, the one who commands the loyalty of pureblooded supremacists everywhere, a halfblood? Still, Harry needed to take the diary out before Riddle completely escaped from it.

"You are a disgrace to the house of Slytherin, Voldemort. Pretenders like you give a once noble house a bad reputation," said Harry. "You don't have the guts or the power to defeat me twice in your future, I beat you decisively we fought. So, Riddle, I am going to borrow a line from another past enemy of mine. The time for games has ended, no more charades. This will be finished right now. Simply put, I accept your challenge for a duel to the death that you left on the wall of Hogwarts."

Harry glanced at the diary. It was hissing even more loudly and became a deeper shade of red. He hoped Riddle would swallow his bait, as the artifact appeared to be growing unstable and more life was fading from Ginny.

"Very well Potter, so be it," said Riddle after a few seconds thought before turning to a statue of Salazar Slytherin before hissing in Parseltongue. "Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts Four."

The diary responded with a demonic sounding hiss.

"Your command, Master," hissed a voice that Harry was absolutely certain came from inside the statue.

Harry braced himself for what was coming; there was no way he could turn back now. After what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few seconds, Riddle responded to the statue.

"Kill him," hissed Riddle in a cold tone of voice.


	14. Chapter 14: Battle of the Chamber Pt II

**Chapter Fourteen: The Battle of the Chamber Part Two**

As Riddle made his demands, Harry threw himself on the ground, pulling the headband around his eyes, thus shielding his eyes for the deadly gaze. For a normal wizard this would handicap, because they could not hit what they can't see as they were used to having a visual target for their attacks. As a ninja, Harry did not have that problem, and he had an exceptional sense of hearing, which added to his skills.

Harry could hear the Basilisk hissing, so Harry decided to dive behind a pillar in the chamber, pulling out his wand and muttering a spell underneath his breath, to manipulate the shadows within the chamber into spectral duplicates that resembled him. It was only a temporary fix, as Harry could not hold the spell for more than a few minutes due to the complexity of it and plus the snake could still sniff him out. The only reason Harry used such a tactic, was to confuse the snake so he could formulate a plan to destroy the diary.

"Get him, do not let him beat you," hissed Riddle. "I am the Heir of Slytherin, the greatest wizard who has ever lived, I will not be beaten by a mere twelve year old upstart. Sink your fangs into him my precious pet."

Harry rolled out from behind a pillar as he could hear the snake going in the direction of his illusions.

"There he is, don't be tricked by his illusions!" ordered Riddle. "Sniff him out, do anything you need. His destruction will be at hand."

Harry pulled out a shuriken and tossed it at the statue of Slytherin. The sound drew the Basilisk's direction in another direction. Harry's diversions were all over the Chamber now and the Basilisk was rapidly becoming confused.

Harry could hear Riddle become slowly more agitated at the battle wore on. Harry needed to draw the snake's attention away so he can get to the diary.

"Sniff him, you stupid slimy serpent," hissed Riddle. "Do not let him live, he must be destroyed."

Harry pulled out a grappling hook and tossed it, latching around the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry adjusted his footing, before he climbed up.

"I'm up here Riddle!" called Harry. "Come and get me if you got the guts."

Harry pulled out his Fukiya, loading the poison darts in, reading to stick the diary in an attempt to destroy it. He could hear the snake slithering up the stairs behind the statue so Harry decided to leap down, rolling to his feet. Harry made sure his back was turned to the Basilisk before taking aim for the diary.

"Keep him away from the diary," hissed Riddle. "Come down my pet, destroy him, do not let him get to me."

Harry blew three darts into the diary, before pulling the headband back over his eyes and doing a forward roll. He could hear Riddle groaning in angry. Harry damaged the diary but he did not destroy it completely!

"Close you wretched fiend, but it is the poison in your little darts is not strong enough," said Riddle. "You will have to find something more potent than that Harry Potter but in five minutes, no matter what is done with the diary, it will not effect me. I will be free and the girl will be dead."

Harry could sense Riddle chasing the Basilisk towards him. He needed to stall for a bit more time to figure out another course of action.

"Reducto!" yelled Harry, blasting a section of the wall out as a diversion tactic. Harry picked up the piece of the wall, tossing it towards the open mouth of the snake.

The Basilisk leaped up, melting the piece of concrete in its mouth.

Harry flipped back, drawing his double-edged sword from underneath his robe and he leapt up into the air but the Basilisk sprung right at the Boy-Who-Lived, biting Harry's preferred weapon in half. Harry threw down one half and attempted to stab the Basilisk in the mouth but it latched onto the sword, melting it with his venom. Harry could smell the sickening smell of melted metal. He rolled back, managing to get his feet underneath the Basilisk and kick it back towards the wall. In the confusion, Harry's headband was knocked off. The basilisk flew backwards and smacked right into the wall.

"On your feet, he must not live!" demanded Riddle. "Potter is to die at my feet."

Harry fell back near the diary, dripping the Basilisk venom on it. Riddle appeared to be in agony from the venom dripping onto the diary and Harry wondered if a stronger dose of venom could take the diary out. Harry pulled himself to his feet and clamped his eyes shut, pulling out a dagger, as the basilisk sprang at him. Harry was knocked on his back and Harry attempted to keep the Basilisk back, dagger underneath its throat. He had run out of hardware, he was not going to make it. He had failed Hogwarts, he had failed the entire Wizarding World, and most of all he had failed Ginny. At least he would go down fighting.

Fawkes the Phoenix flew into the chamber, the old Sorting Hat clutched in his talons. The bird hoped he was not too late, as he sensed a titanic struggle in his old master's Chamber of Secrets. The one known as Harry Potter and the Horcrux spirit of the sixteen-year-old Lord Voldemort had engaged into battle. Voldemort had apparently been using the Basilisk for ill gained purposes so the Phoenix was going to deliver the sorting hat to Harry Potter in hopes he could pull another Slytherin possession out of it to use to counteract Voldemort and his ill gained Basilisk.

Harry was desperately holding back the Basilisk, eyes shut. He could feel the snake take the dagger out of his hand with its mouth and a clatter indicated the Basilisk had disposed of Harry's last line of defense, other than his wand and with the Basilisk closing in, there is no way he could reach it in time. The snake was close to Harry; the blasted thing was going to rip out Harry's throat. Harry braced himself for the worst but nothing came. Instead a song filled the chamber, and the Basilisk was drawn away.

"A Phoenix, this cannot be, I cannot lose," said Riddle in desperation. "Destroy it my pet, do your worst, your most wicked. Tear it into pieces. Do anything you need, I only need a couple more minutes and I will come out on top, the girl will be dead and the reign of Lord Voldemort will be at hand."

Harry glanced upwards, the phoenix seemed to be luring the basilisk away from the diary and the sorting hat for some reason was lying in front of Harry. Harry jammed the hat onto his head.

"I need something to help me win, anything at all," thought Harry in desperation to the hat.

The hat flew off of Harry's hand and shot a sword of some sort out of it. A powerful looking sword clattered on the ground. On the hilt there were miniature snakes carved. Harry had to admit; it was a pretty wicked looking sword. Riddle looked in awe, at what he saw.

"Slytherin's blade," hissed Riddle greedily. "That relic should be mine."

Harry picked up the blade and the metal appeared to be glowing. Harry leaped into the air, blasting Riddle's spirit back with a gust of wind.

"No this cannot be happening, no, curse you Harry Potter," hissed Riddle. "My faithful Basilisk, leave that wretched bird along and bring the blade to me. It is an artifact of Slytherin's and should be mine by divine right. Bring it to me now, snake. Take out the boy and give me Slytherin's Blade."

The basilisk hissed and the Boy-Who-Lived promptly shut his eyes. Harry held the blade steady. Harry wanted a way to drive the snake back, so he could get to the diary. He saw Ginny slowly being enveloped in a black light and realized he did not have much time. The blade responded to his call, setting a jet of water out which washed the Basilisk out of Harry's path.

The Phoenix flew into the air, attempting to grab the diary but a jet of green light blasted from the diary, which was also issuing red smoke with a hissing sound. The phoenix got struck with the light and burst into flames.

Riddle seemed to be getting excited. He was nearly free and Harry attempted to get to the diary.

"It's too late, Harry Potter, you will never stop me," said Riddle with glee, starting to get color to his form. "In less than thirty seconds, I will escape from my realm and the girl will be dead at that time. As a final parting gift, I am ordering my basilisk to kill you now. Destroy him my pet, sink your poison into his veins and make his end extremely painful."

The ground beneath Harry was starting to shake and the diary was hissing more madly yet. Harry closed his eyes once more. The basilisk sprang at Harry but he back flipped over before landing on his back, kicking the diary upwards towards the Basilisk. Harry chanced a look and the diary flew into the Basilisk's open jaws.

"No!" screamed Riddle in agony as the Basilisk's venom had began to burn through the diary. Riddle was fading but the basilisk appeared to be emitting a sinister black glow, looking about ready to explode.

"Sayonara, Voldemort," said Harry wickedly before seeing the state of the Basilisk. That little fact forced Harry into action.

Harry threw himself to the ground, shielding Ginny's body from the explosion of the basilisk, even if it meant sacrificing himself to the blast. The basilisk exploded into tiny pieces. Harry looked up, the remains of the basilisk were all over the Chamber of Secrets walls but Riddle had vanished. All that remained of the item that caused this whole mess, the diary, was the border, with a hole burned through the center.

Ginny appeared to be stirring and Harry felt a great sense of relief wash over him, all the horror of the past couple of hours gone, just by seeing his friend alive and safe.

"Harry," muttered Ginny weakly. "It was me, it was me all along, but I did not mean to do it."

"I know you didn't Ginny, I figured it out," said Harry in a quiet tone of voice.

Ginny pulled herself up to a sitting position, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You should be mad at me Harry, I ruined your r-r-reputation, by letting myself believe Tom could be trusted," said Ginny tears rolling down her cheeks. "Everyone thought it was you and you were hated by nearly everyone in the school. I am so sorry I have to make you s-s-suffer."

Ginny continued to cry but Harry helped her to her feet, pulling her into a hug, consoling the poor girl.

"I'm not mad, Ginny, really I'm not," said Harry, continuing to hug his friend, consoling her. "I know who was behind this. Lord Voldemort is a formidable foe, cunning and with extreme amounts of power. He has manipulated people who have much more knowledge in magic and experience than yourself."

"I can't believe I trusted him, him of all people," sobbed Ginny. "I'm such an idiot. You could have died and it would be my fault!"

"Don't say that Ginny," said Harry sternly but in a gentle matter, as he allowed Ginny to bury her head into his shoulder, sobbing. "I've done some things that I regret but I try not to dwell on the matter for too long. You are one of the bravest, strongest people I have ever met. I am pleased you could put up with someone like me and be my friend. Try not and be too upset Ginny, there is an old saying that goes like this. One who never fails never learns."

Harry felt that little piece of advice fit well, as he heard it on a trip to Japan he took with Splinter when he was only eight years old. On this little trip, Harry met the sensei of Splinter's own sensei, Hamato Yoshi, an elderly, wise, if slightly eccentric old man known simply as the Ancient One. Splinter had taken Harry on this little trip due to the fact Splinter felt a bit uneasy letting his then eleven and a half year old Turtle sons baby sit at eight year old, especially one such as Harry, who seemed to be a bit headstrong at the time and would have been a bit hard to control by anyone but Splinter.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes weakly, his mere reassuring glance caused her to feel better but now that she knew Harry was safe, another thought appeared in her mind.

"Harry, what if I'm expelled," whispered Ginny in a horrified voice.

"They won't expel you Ginny, for a couple of reasons," said Harry. "The Heir left a lovely calling card on the wall, no doubt he thought I could not reach you in time. The second reason is extremely simple. I simply won't let them do it, them expelling you will be over my dead body. If Dumbledore doesn't want me transfer to a different school, he will go along with me."

"Harry, I don't want you to go to all the trouble," sobbed Ginny, as Harry held her close to him in his arms, hugging her, attempting to calm her down. "What do you mean a different school, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here?"

"It will not come to that, I know how Dumbledore's demented mind works," said Harry darkly. "After he bungled this little Chamber incident, he will do anything to keep me under his sight. I think he was counting on something bad happening down here. I can't prove it but Dumbledore played this game last year with me."

Ginny looked up from Harry's shoulder, looking a bit angered by Dumbledore.

"So Dumbledore knew all along and he didn't do anything," said Ginny, attempting to keep herself from doing a good impression of her mother and exploding, ranting about Dumbledore for several hours.

"Yes, but he still needs to be kept at this school," said Harry. "I still don't know exactly what his game is, and I need to keep him close. Also, I don't want anyone who had Death Eater ties inserted by Lucius Malfoy and his little cronies down at the Board of Governors behind my back, thus having different headache all together."

"I understand, Harry," said Ginny quietly. "I trust your judgment, I will not say anything if you don't want me to."

A moment of silence existed, as Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny for some time. Somehow it felt right but Harry reluctantly figured he had to get Ginny and himself out of that Chamber as no doubt her family had to be worried sick if they learned of that message that was written on the wall. Reluctantly letting go of his friend, Harry prepared to get them out and to safety. Harry concealed Slytherin's blade in his robes and picked up the remains of the diary along with the Sorting Hat. He came down here, Ginny and himself nearly getting both killed and Voldemort's sixteen-year-old self nearly getting resurrected, but it had all worked out in the end. Ginny was safe and Harry received a shiny new sword out of the deal. What could Harry say? He had always been a sucker for a pretty sword. Harry decided he would conceal this little fact from Dumbledore, as that sword would be his for the keeping.

Placing the Portus-Amulet back in its proper spot, around his neck, Harry turned to Ginny. The school was no doubt in mass chaos and they needed to leave right now.

"C'mon Ginny, we're checking out of this dump," muttered Harry in a low voice as he began to walk but he stopped at a pile of ashes on the floor and a little head appeared to be popping out.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Ginny curiously, her eyes still red and soaked from crying.

"It's the phoenix who saved me, but I thought he blew up when a bolt of energy shot out of the diary," said Harry in awe.

The baby phoenix looked up at Harry as if it was about to speak to Harry.

_"Young one, my type can live for many years, thousands and thousands of years, and can be reborn from the ashes of sudden death," said the phoenix. "I must say I have been wanting to meet you for some time, Harry Potter. Being in the Headmaster's office tends to be a bit dull at times._

Harry looked at the phoenix, with a bit of a puzzled look.

"You mean, you are Dumbledore's," said Harry darkly

_"The old man wishes, he tends to use me to prove he is the leader of the light," said the phoenix. "My bond is with the school and not with Albus Dumbledore. My name is Fawkes and I have around longer than Hogwarts itself. _

Ginny looked at Harry, puzzled. Harry appeared to hear something from the phoenix but she could not hear a thing.

"Harry, what is going on here," said Ginny.

_Tell your friend that you can only hear me within your own head," said Fawkes._

"Fawkes told me to tell you that I can apparently only hear him and it's within my head," said Harry.

Ginny nodded in understanding, looking slightly awed.

So, you brought me the hat, so I can pull Slytherin's blade out from it, to help me with my victory?" asked Harry

_"Indeed I did, Harry," said Fawkes within Harry's head. "I feared I was too late but as it turns out I was just in time._

"I would say that, any idea on how you knew I would pull the blade out of the hat?" asked Harry.

_"I am afraid you need to learn this out on your own, Harry," said Fawkes reluctantly. "You are not fated to know on this day, Harry Potter and fate has been tampered with once in recent memory, the balance of the universe has been compromised ever so slightly, throwing the cosmic balance of time and space off kilter, and I can sense the Tribunal of Magic is not too pleased by this occurrence. I fear once what has been destined to you has been taken out, there will be ramifications to set things back into the proper order."_

Harry suddenly felt like he was experiencing a case of Deja Vu. He had heard a similar proclamation about fate being tampered with by the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest the previous year. He wondered who exactly done decided to do this and why. While Harry personally did not believe in destiny or fate, it appeared to be a very serious issue for many.

_"Harry Potter, I really do not want to ask you of much, as you have just saved Hogwarts for certain disaster, but I must ask you of one last favor," said Fawkes. "Take me and place me into the Slytherin Library so I can grow back into my full form. I would not put it past Dumbledore do attempt to try something once I am in this weakened form._

"I will Fawkes," said Harry before realizing something. "Wait, how do you know about Slytherin's library?"

_"Once again young one, that is something I cannot say," said Fawkes. "Once again, I am sorry. Just leave me in that area and I will find my way back to my perch in the Headmaster's office._

Harry picked up Fawkes, placing the baby phoenix into his pocket.

"Come on Ginny, for real this time," said Harry turning to his friend and beckoning her to come with him out of the Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny followed Harry, looking curious at what he had just conversed with Fawkes about.

"What did Fawkes tell you, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry before turning to Ginny, remembering a theory he wanted to prove. "One more thing, I hate to bring this back up, but where exactly did you find that diary."

"I found it in the old Transfiguration Book that I got when we were shopping that day," said Ginny frowning.

Harry had a dark look on his face as he remembered; it was the same book Lucius Malfoy had his slimy hands on when he fought with Mr. Weasley. Harry knew what needed to be done now. He was going to get Ginny out of the Chamber safely and then he was going to track down the elder Malfoy to have a nice chat with Lucius about giving out Lord Voldemort's old possessions to innocent eleven year old girls, especially if they happen to be his friends. Harry was going to make sure Lucius knew why it was not healthy to make him angry by putting his friends in danger.

Harry's rope was still on the chamber wall. He grabbed Ginny's hand to help guide her and the two slowly climbed up the Chamber walls, back into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. It took about twenty minutes to get back up but as they pulled themselves from behind the sink, Harry felt relieved. Ginny was safe from Voldemort and the danger had passed for the day.

"Congratulations, Harry, I must say, slaying a basilisk, would make a nice story for a book," said a voice.

Harry spun around, as he saw Gilderoy Lockhart standing in the bathroom, with a smirk on his face.

"Brawling with the Basilisk, no doubt another best seller written by Gilderoy Lockhart. My fame and glory will be enhanced by another level," said Lockhart. "Much like all my other works, I just let someone else do all the dirty work and I take the credit, writing the story."

"So you are nothing but a fraud," said Harry in a bored tone of voice. "Sorry, Lockhart, but I knew you were a big fake all the time, so it is not a news flash."

"I may be a fraud but this fraud is going to wipe both of your memories and take credit for your achievement to write another book to enhance his fame," said Lockhart raising his wand in the air towards Harry and Ginny.


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath:**

Harry stepped in front of Ginny, shielding her from Lockhart's attack, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher raised his wand, preparing to strike.

"Obliviate!" cried Lockhart as he pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, bracing for the worst but water on the bathroom floor rose up, forming a protective dome of some sort over Harry and Ginny. The memory charm ricocheted off the dome and came back at Lockhart twice as fast as it shot off in the first place.

"No!" screamed Lockhart before the spell hit him right between the eyes, causing him to fly back and crash into the wall.

The dome vanished, the water back on the floor as Ginny and Harry both exchanged confused looks. Lockhart was lying on the floor, his eyes glazed over, and neither had any idea what just happened.

"Harry, what just happened?" asked Ginny looking rather perplexed at the event that just occurred.

"I think something protected us, causing the idiot to get blasted with his own spell," said Harry attempting to figure out what exactly happened.

Lockhart pulled himself up, looking more confused than usual. He had a blank, weary look on his eyes.

"Hello, nice place this is, isn't it?" said Lockhart dreamily. "Do you live here by any chance?"

Harry struggled not to laugh. The idiot had fried his own brain on the backlash of that charm.

"No, Professor," said Harry, frowning.

"Professor, am I?" inquired Lockhart looking curious. "I must have been hopeless, if I was a Professor."

"Indeed," said Harry in a low tone of voice before turning his wand to Lockhart. "Petrificus Totalus."

Lockhart went stiff as a board before falling down to the ground.

"There, now he can't hurt himself any more for the moment, I will have someone come to collect him later," said Harry. "Come on, Ginny, we need to go down to Snape's office. As he is your Head of House, there is no doubt your parents will be down there. I believe this way will be faster."

Ginny gave a short nod with her head as Harry pulled out his recovered Portus-Amulet, grabbing Ginny's hand before pulling out his wand. Harry thought of the area outside Snape's office, before tapping his wand to the Amulet. Harry and Ginny were pulled towards their destination.

Harry walked up to Snape's office, knocking the door, while concealing the Portus-Amulet underneath his robes.

"Enter," said Snape in his usual tone of voice.

Harry and Ginny entered Snape's office and the sight they saw were the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and McGonagall sitting around Snape's office looking rather solemn.

"Ginny!" cried Mrs. Weasley. "You're alive. Harry, you saved her, somehow you did it, but how?"

Harry noticed for a brief second when Dumbledore saw Ginny, he looked like he saw a ghost. Mrs. Weasley pulled her daughter in a hug. Fred and George ran up and clapped Harry on the back while Ron looked at the ground, not able to meet Harry's eyes. Percy remained seating, although he looked rather relieved that his sister was safe.

"So, Harry, how did you managed to get our daughter out of there?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I believe that is a question we would all like to now, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall.

Snape leaned in close, listening, he had wondered how Potter had managed to worm his way out of this one, especially with the unstable nature of the diary.

"It all started with this morning, the Heir of Slytherin left a little message on the wall," said Harry. "I had just deduced where the Chamber yesterday, late last night in fact, but this message forced me to act. It stated how Ginny was taken into the Chamber, how no one would be able to find her in time before she..."

Harry could not bear to repeat what had nearly come to pass but everyone got the meaning of what he was saying.

"The Heir challenged me to a duel to the death," said Harry. Mrs. Weasley gasped at these words and Snape raised his eyebrows. "I had to do it, so I found the entrance in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I managed to slip down into the Chamber, engage both the Heir and the monster, which was a Basilisk, into battle."

There were gasps of horror all around, with the exception of Dumbledore who did not seem surprised.

"Thanks to a lot of quick thinking and a luck of luck, both the Heir of Slytherin and the monster were defeated and thus the school and Ginny were both saved," said Harry.

Ginny looked at Harry, it was obvious her friend was leaving out certain details for obvious reasons.

Ron looked up, speaking for the first time today.

"Still, who would hate you so much to challenge you to a duel to the death," said Ron in a hushed tone of voice.

"I think someone who I defeated nearly twelve years ago would do, someone who known quite well," said Harry. "A past version of Lord Voldemort, using this diary as means to control an innocent victim to do his bidding."

As Harry held up the offended diary this proclamation caused an uproar among everyone in the office although Professor McGonagall seemed to find something lacking from Harry's explanation.

"What do you mean, by control of an innocent victim to do his bidding?" asked McGonagall. "Exactly what are you referring to, Potter?"

Harry drew a deep breath, this was the moment he head been dreading telling about ever since they came out of the Chamber. He met Ginny's eyes and she reluctantly nodded. Harry braced himself, before giving an explanation at what happened.

"Unfortunately, Ginny has been writing in Riddle's diary all year and Riddle has been possessing her to carry out the attacks made by the Heir of Slytherin," said Harry.

"Ginny!" cried Mr. Weasley incredulously. "What have I told you, not to trust an object if you do not know where it keeps its own brain? Something like that could have been full of powerful dark magic."

"I know, I'm sorry," said Ginny desperately attempting to fight tears once again.

"I believe Miss Weasley should go to the Hospital Wing right now," said Snape. "She has been through a lot on this evening and needs to recover from her ordeal."

"I believe you are right, Severus," said Mrs. Weasley as she beckoned Ginny to get up. Ginny looked at Harry, not wanting to go.

"I'll visit you later," said Harry in a low tone of voice to his friend. "As soon as I am done with these two."

Ginny left the room with her family and McGonagall joined them leaving Snape, Dumbledore, and Harry in the same room.

"So Mr. Potter, is there anything else you can tell us that happened tonight," said Dumbledore.

Harry pulled out the sorting hat and handed it to Dumbledore calmly.

"This is to be returned to you," said Harry coolly. "Also, your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher attempted to erase the memories of Ginny and myself after we came up from the Chamber of Secrets and he accidentally fried his brain do this incompetence. He is currently in a full body bind in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I would suggest you collect him later, as he may need medical treatment."

Snape attempted to fight a smirk at Lockhart's current state of welfare. Dumbledore looked at Harry, with a bit of a calculating expression on his face. He needed to find out if Potter had gotten the Sword of Gryffindor or not. The relic was extremely vital to the Headmaster's plans.

"So nothing came out of the hat, no relics of Gryffindor," said Dumbledore looking at Potter.

"Afraid not, Professor," said Harry in a calm tone of voice as if was addressing a six year old. "I managed to somehow beat the Basilisk and Riddle by tricking the snake to bite the diary and the basilisk venom burned a hole through it. Nothing from Gryffindor's came out of the hat."

"Very well, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. Harry turned his attention away from Dumbledore and to the door. He expected been expecting a visitor since he saw Dumbledore returned and now Harry sensed a presence approaching.

"Mr. Potter, do tell us why you are staring at the door at this moment," demanded Snape.

Harry hesitated for a second before responding.

"I believe we should be expecting some company, right about now," said Harry in a dramatic tone of voice.

Sure enough, Lucius Malfoy entered Snape's office, not looking too pleased. Dobby followed Lucius, attempting in vain to keep up with his master. Lucius walked up to Dumbledore, turning to the Headmaster. Malfoy had an enraged look on his face. Harry decided to sit back and enjoy the show between the two manipulative men for the moment.

"So Dumbledore, you decided to defy the direct orders of the Board of Governors, and return to this school, despite the fact you were strictly ordered not too," said Lucius in a cold tone of voice. "Give me one reason why I should not call the Aurors and have you arrested."

Dumbledore looked at Lucius, before pulling himself up to his feet.

"Well, Lucius, it seems the Board of Governors called me back, when they heard Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets," said Dumbledore. "Strange tales they did tell me, about you black mailing them by threatening their families if they did not agree to remove me from the office of Headmaster."

"Your point being..." said Lucius challengingly but Dobby was acting strange. He pointed the diary, which was resting, in Harry's hand and then to Lucius, before punching himself in the face.

Harry turned to Dobby and muttered, "I know." The house elf looked pleased that Harry caught on but neither Lucius nor Dumbledore paid either of the two any mind.

"The Heir of Slytherin had been caught," said Dumbledore. "The one who carried out all these attacks had been brought to justice."

Lucius raised his eyebrows, looking at Dumbledore with a calculating expression.

"So Dumbledore, care to tell me who was the one behind these attacks," said Lucius coolly.

"It was the same person who had masterminded the attacks fifty years ago, only now he did it in memory form," said Dumbledore. "The younger version of Lord Voldemort, manipulated Miss Weasley into carrying out the attacks as his past student self, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry could see Lucius did not even bother too look surprised. So the older Malfoy thought he was untouchable thanks to his close reactions with the Minister of Magic did he?

"So Mr. Malfoy, would you like to know exactly how Ginny came to possess this interesting diary," said Harry, looking at Lucius with a cold glare.

"Potter, I believe that is none of my concern how that silly little girl came to own that diary," said Lucius coldly.

Harry turned to Snape and Dumbledore.

"I request you two to please leave right now, I would want to have a discussion with Lucius, as he seems to be under the mistaken impression he is dealing with someone he can attempt to intimidate and can get away with attempting to bring my friends to harm," said Harry in a cool tone of voice.

Snape wanted to stay and enough the show but he respected Mr. Potter enough where he decided to leave. Snape raised himself up to his feet, before walking out of his office, his robes billowing behind him in his trademark intimidating manner.

Dumbledore also left but for a different reason. The Headmaster felt Potter stood no chance of intimidating someone like Lucius. Dumbledore believed Lucius would not dare kill a student but he could harm Harry enough to knock the uppity Slytherin second year down a peg.

"Potter, you are not worth my time and I do not want to hear your little fairy tales," said Lucius with a sneer.

Harry was not intimidated, as he knew Lucius was only an older and slightly more sophisticated version of his son Draco.

"What I am going to say is surely worth your time, as you planted that diary with the expression purpose of making Mr. Weasley look bad," said Harry. "If Ginny got killed, then it was just an added bonus for you but your main purpose was to make Mr. Weasley lose face and get to the Muggle Protection Act pulled."

Lucius looked at Harry with a calculating expression.

"How do you know of my disdain for the Muggle Protection Act, Potter?" asked Lucius who looked impressed at Harry's knowledge. The boy obviously knew more about Lucius than Lucius knew about him.

"Malfoy, a true Slytherin never reveals his sources of information," said Harry coolly. "Now, I am going to suggest you not distribute any more of Lord Voldemort's old school possessions and I will not let any information slip to the Ministry of Magic about an interesting selection of items underneath your drawing room floor."

"You dare blackmail me, Potter!" cried Lucius in a slightly enraged tone of voice.

"Blackmail is such an ugly term but yes in a roundabout way, that is what I will be doing to you if you step one toe out of line," said Harry in a calm tone of voice, the type Snape had come to perfect over the years.

Malfoy started to turn and Harry looked at Dobby. A wicked plan began to form in Harry's head as he remembered that house elves could only be freed by being presented with clothing from their masters. Harry would get his revenge in the most sinisterly subtle way possible and he would give Dobby a reward for helping him, even if the elf's assistance were rather indirect. Pulling off his sock and stuffing it into the diary, Harry hoped his plan would work. It was so fun messing up the lives of former servants of Lord Voldemort.

"I believe this belongs to you," said Harry to Malfoy, stuffing the diary in his hand.

Lucius Malfoy tossed the diary to the side, glaring at Harry.

"You are a meddlesome fool, Potter, must like your parents," said Lucius. "I daresay you will meet your end one day, just like them."

"Yes I believe I will but only by old age, Lucius," said Harry without missing a beat. "Now good day to you."

"Come Dobby," said Lucius but the house elf did not move.

"Master has given a sock, Master has given it to Dobby," said Dobby in awe.

"What was that you wretched vile excuse for an house elf?" demanded Lucius.

"Master tossed the sock and Dobby caught it," said Dobby happily. "Dobby is now free."

Lucius looked at Harry, pulling out his wand in anger.

"You lost me my servant, Potter!" yelled Lucius angrily while raising his wand. "Cru..."

Harry prepared to defend himself but Dobby blasted Lucius through Snape's office door with great power before Lucius could curse Harry.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" cried Dobby. "He is great and noble and you is nothing compared to Harry Potter. You are to go now no good vile and evil ex-Master."

Lucius walked off, humiliated. He was unable to believe a twelve-year-old boy and a house elf had outwitted him.

"One day Potter," said Lucius before turning and walking away angrily.

"I look forward to it, Lucius, I suspect your attempt will be quite amusing," replied Harry.

Dobby turned to Harry, looking happy.

"Harry Potter has freed Dobby," said the house elf excitedly. "Harry Potter is more noble and more great than Dobby could have ever imagined."

"Least I can do Dobby, just try not to save my life by sending crazy Bludgers at me or locking me in a sewer pipe ever again," said Harry.

The elf gave a wide toothy grin but Harry then realized something Dobby had told him when they first met.

"So Dobby, why did you tell me it was not You-Know Who?" asked Harry.

"Dobby was giving you a clue, sir," said Dobby. "Back before the Dark Lord's reign of terror, he could be freely named. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named once had a name and that was the one he used to accomplish this, Harry Potter."

"Nice talking to Dobby, but I have got to visit my friend, Ginny," said Harry. "No doubt she is still a bit understand upset about being forced to carry out these vile attacks for that fiend Riddle."

"Dobby understands, sir," said Dobby. "Good day, Harry Potter, Dobby may be meeting you again sometime in the future."

Dobby vanished with a pop as Harry walked out of Snape's office. Snape was standing outside, looking at the door of his office being blown off from Lucius flying through it.

"I see I am going to have to put my door back on," said Snape mildly. "I do hope it is not too damaged to where I need to purchase a new one from Lucius's over inflated head crashing through it."

Snape then turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I am sure you would want to be aware the Mandrakes should be ready in about two weeks. Then I will be able to make the potion to revive all the unfortunate victims of this horrific encounter and Mr. Malfoy," said Snape. "Now I will let you to tend to whatever business you need to. Good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry needed to make one trip before he made his way up to the hospital wing. He pulled out his Portus-Amulet and ported himself down to the Slytherin Library.

Harry pulled out the juvenile Fawkes from his pocket, setting him on the shelf.

_"Thank you, young one," said Fawkes in Harry's head. "I shall be myself again in a few days and I will be able to return to the Headmaster's office."_

Harry nodded to the Phoenix before moving over to a second shelf and pulling out Slytherin's blade, placing it on the shelf. Harry decided to keep that particularly dangerous artifact safe, as he would not need it for travel like the Portus-Amulet so he could keep Slytherin's Blade in the Slytherin Library.

Preparing to go up to see Ginny in the hospital wing, Harry was stopped by the buzzing sensation in his pocket. He had a communication coming in on his mirror. He pulled out and saw Leo's face in the mirror.

"Leo," muttered Harry in shock as it appeared his brothers had came back from their little underground mission.

"We returned from deep under the city, even through it took three and a half months to do so," said Leo. "We ran into a bit more trouble than we bargained for, but we managed to get out. Unfortunately, we could not return home due to an unforeseen circumstance and now have to hide out in a place other than the lair. It was a good thing Master Splinter managed to come and warn us before we arrived home, otherwise there would have been big trouble."

Harry looked at Leo, wondering what forced his brothers not to return home.

"What sort of trouble?" asked Harry in a worried tone of voice.

"Foot Ninjas," replied Leonardo simply. "Dozen and Dozens of them are searching the tunnels close by the lair, no doubt searching for us. None of us can get back to the lair undetected and if we attempt to slip in to the lair, any noise could alert them to the location of our home and they may storm in, attacking us."

A dark expression went over Harry's face. The happiness Harry had over his brothers returning from underground had been poisoned by the sinister shadow of the Foot.

"So where exactly are you guys hiding out since you can't find your way back to the lair?" asked Harry.

"We managed to get to an abandoned warehouse, just across from central park, without being seen," responded Leo.

"The one that used to produce sporting goods before it got shut down a couple years ago?" asked Harry.

"Exactly, Harry, so now you know where to find us," said Leo. "Now, what has been happening with you since Christmas?"

"I just saved the school from the uprising of a sixteen year old version Lord Voldemort and saved Ginny from a giant fifty foot snake," said Harry calmly. "Other than that, it has just been another year at Hogwarts."

"That's a story that you need to no doubt share with us in full once you get home, Harry," said Leo looking a bit disturbed at the fact his brother had to battle a fifty-foot snake. "I will tell the others I got in touch with you Harry. Good-Bye."

"Bye, Leo," said Harry putting the mirror back into his pocket and then setting off towards the Hospital Wing.

When Harry arrived at the hospital wing a few hours after the incident involving Malfoy and then his talk with Leo, Ginny was sitting up in her bed, looking rather irritated. Her expression brightened slightly when Harry arrived.

"Now I know how you felt like when you hurt your knee," said Ginny irritably. "Honestly, I told Mum and Dad I was find but Mum would not hear any of it. She ordered Madam Pomfrey to keep me in bed for a couple of days because I apparently was mentally disturbed by what happened with Riddle today, but I feel fine thanks to what you said to me. Your words really helped me calm down from what happened. My parents just left to go home, by the way, they needed to get home but they said they'd come back tomorrow to visit."

"Ginny, I know it's frustrating, but you just got to relax," said Harry. "It has been a long day, for us all."

"I see Malfoy seemed to have run afoul of the Slytherin heir," said Ginny conversationally. "I wonder how he got himself petrified."

"You don't remember anything, do you Ginny?" inquired Harry in a quiet voice.

Ginny became real quiet for a few seconds before looking at Harry to respond.

"No Harry and it's frustrating me," said Ginny regretful. "I tried to tell you, loads of times but Tom prevented me from doing so. There is nothing in my mind but blank spots. I vaguely remember some things but I could not concentrate enough to pull the memories out right now. I just hope I am not haunted with attacks I couldn't prevent for the rest of my life."

"Ginny, it is not your fault," said Harry quietly. "If you need anyone to talk to about it..."

Ron Weasley entering the Hospital Wing interrupted Harry's words to Ginny.

"Ginny I wanted to come to talk to...," started Ron before seeing Harry. "Oh, you're here. Well, I wanted to have a word with you as well. In private, Potter."

There was something solemn about Ron's expression and Harry stepped forward, wondering what this was about. Ginny sat up angrily.

"Ron, anything that happened is not Harry's fault!" cried Ginny.

"No, Ginny, this is something I needed to say to him for a long time," said Ron.

Harry followed Ron out of an earshot of everyone, hoping this would end without bloodshed. Ron turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry," said Ron in a low tone of voice. "I should have not accused you of attacking all those people. Fred and George told me for months how much of an idiot I have been, but in truth, I think Ginny nearly dying may have brought me back to reality. So, Potter, I admit I'm an idiot and should not have not ruined your reputation like that. All I saw was the fact you are a Slytherin and failed to see past that."

Harry looked at Ron for a few seconds and Ron suddenly felt anxious. He did not know exactly how Potter would react.

"Apology accepted, Ron," said Harry calmly. "However, I feel there should be someone else you should be apologizing to right now that needs to hear it more than I do."

"Who would that be?" asked Ron looking confused.

"Ginny," said Harry in a low tone of voice. "She might not come out and say it but she thinks you hate her for being in Slytherin and being friends with me. I'm not accusing you of actually hating her or not demanding anything of you, but I would advise you to apologize to her for what you did."

"I reckon you're right Harry," said Ron gruffly, using the Second Year Slytherin's first name for the first time. "I know we can never be friends because of my attitude and what I did in the past but maybe now since we settled our differences, we can at least peacefully coexist. At least for Ginny's sake, as you and her seem to be pretty good friends."

"I would have to agree with that sentiment, Ron," said Harry. "I hate to see any of my friends upset and she looked to be on the verge of a breakdown a couple of times this year. So go do what you need to do. I need to go talk to Daphne and Theodore right now, no doubt they are wondering where the hell I am."

Ron nodded as Harry walked off; feeling a tremendous weight off his shoulders, as it appeared one less person hated his guts. Harry decided to walk away, not wanting to intrude on a Weasley family moment. As he set off to find Daphne and Theodore, Harry thought back on how dark and brooding this year had been but with his family back from their little trip deep beneath the sewer, although in hiding, and the Mandrakes nearly done, all the victims would be cured. He could not wait to talk to Hermione again but if he had to talk to a cured Malfoy again, it would be all too soon.


	16. Chapter 16: Out of the Frying Pan, Into

**Chapter Sixteen: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire.**

Harry felt relieved, all the horror, all the trauma that had came over the last year with the attacks and the people thinking he was the ultimate evil, the one who was the Heir of Slytherin, it was over. His mind, as far as Hogwarts was concerned for the remainder of the year, could finally be set at ease.

Of course, there was the problem of the Foot Ninjas searching the tunnels around the lair of his home and they fact they drove his brothers and Master Splinter out but Harry felt if they just laid low for a couple of months in that abandoned warehouse, the Foot Ninjas would eventually give up their search and believe they were mistaken in thinking they could find the Turtles, Harry, and Splinter down in that area of the sewer.

Harry attempted to forget about that fact for the moment and remembered about the good he accomplished on this day. The monster was no longer alive to threaten anyone and he saved Ginny from the possession of Riddle. This day, which could have ended in tragedy, turned out to have a happy ending.

Arriving at the Slytherin Common Room, Harry saw Daphne and Theodore sitting around, looking rather anxious.

"There you are Harry, what happened, no one is telling us anything," said Theodore in a low voice

"What's the story? Is Hogwarts going to close or not? What about the Basilisk? Is Ginny alive or dead? Surely if anyone knows it's you!" cried Daphne anxiously. "The teachers really aren't saying anything right now, they refuse to let us know, all we could get out of Snape was "it's over" but we did not know if it was the school being closed or the entire mess with the Heir of Slytherin."

Harry looked at them, sitting down.

"The Heir of Slytherin has been defeated and Ginny is safe," said Harry simply. "I assume the school is staying open since it's over, but I did not even hear anything about it closing."

"Who was the Heir, Harry?" asked Theodore.

Harry looked at both of his friends before drawing in a deep breath.

"Lord Voldemort," said Harry simply.

That got a lovely reaction out of Daphne and Theodore, who looked in shock.

"A younger sixteen year old version of Voldemort through, in the diary," said Harry. "I did suspect something was not quite right about that diary and as it turns out, I was right. Unfortunately Ginny had the misfortunate of being forced to carry out the attacks but that's all I am going to say. Anything else about what happened; it's her business to tell you and not mine."

"Exactly how did you do it Harry?" questioned Daphne. "How did you manage to defeat the Basilisk and You-Know-Who at the same time?"

"Simple really, Basilisk venom is extremely corrosive and it burned a hole through the diary," said Harry. "The backlash of the diary destructing also blasted the Basilisk into little tiny pieces, thus ensuring the victory. Thus, I saved the world from Lord Voldemort, again, and saved Ginny's life at the same time."

"All in a day's work, eh Harry," said Theodore smirking. "Save the girl, slay an evil monster, maybe we should write a book on your adventures at Hogwarts. Market it to millions of children everywhere, make you even more famous."

"Who in their right mind would read a book written about me?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Just a suggestion," said Theodore shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's Ginny right now, anyway?" asked Daphne curiously.

"She's up in the Hospital Wing, much against her will I can assure you," said Harry. "I talked to her and then I met Ron."

"So what did he have to say?" asked Daphne. "Was he still accusing you of being the epitome of all things evil?"

"No actually, he was quite civil, in fact, he apologized to me for all of what he accused me of," said Harry coolly. "Surprised me really, I thought he was going to try and curse me for talking to Ginny. Of course, I told him that's who he should have really apologized to."

"The great and noble Harry Potter, always thinking of others, I must say a pretty good trait to have," said Daphne in amusement. "Admit it, your true revenge was putting young Ronald in a room alone with his sister, who had to be agitated at him after all that happened this year. Ginny must have given in an earful in there, especially if she was irritated already by being cooped up in that Hospital Wing."

Theodore shuddered at the very thought.

"Daphne, remind me to never tick off a red head," said Theodore.

"Noted," said Daphne before turning to Harry. "Harry remind me to remind Theodore to never tick off a red head."

"Why must I do everything?" asked Harry irritably.

"Because you're Harry Potter, everything is expected of you," said Daphne in an amused tone of voice.

"Yeah Harry, how else are you going to keep up with the fame and glory of Gilderoy Lockhart?" said Theodore sarcastically.

"Actually, I don't think we'll have too much trouble from Lockhart anymore," said Harry. "After he had a little accident."

"So it has finally happened, he finally annoyed you to the point where you killed him," said Theodore.

"Wow, Harry, you really don't mess around, you have a perfect record when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Daphne. "That's the second one you knocked off in two years."

"No I didn't kill him, although I kind of wish I did when he tried to do what he did to Ginny and me," said Harry. "He tried to wipe our memories, so he could take credit for what happened. Unfortunately something happened that caused him to lose his mind. Namely his wand backfired on him but how Ginny and I were protected, remains a mystery to me."

"What happened Harry?" asked Theodore.

"It seemed a protective dome formed by the water on Myrtle's bathroom floor threw a protective dome over us and caused the curse to bounce off the dome, and strike Lockhart down," said Harry.

Daphne and Theodore burst out laughing.

"Lockhart got finished but what brought him all that fame and glory," said Theodore.

"The irony of it all is quite entertaining," said Daphne who looked rather entertained.

"Also, Snape did tell me the Mandrakes would be ready in a couple of weeks and all the people who were attacked will be returned to themselves," said Harry.

"Even Malfoy," whined Daphne.

"Unfortunately," said Harry in a grim tone of voice.

"Well, every cloud does have a silver lining," said Theodore.

The three Slytherins talked late in the night about the events of the day but Harry felt relieved the cloud of darkness left by Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin had now past from over Hogwarts.

While the three were talking, Dumbledore was in his office, late at night. It felt so good to be home yet something had gone horribly wrong. The Weasley girl had somehow survived her possession by Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy had came out of his encounter by Potter definitely coming at worst.

Dumbledore looked at the Sorting Hat, he was so sure Potter could pull that Gryffindor Sword out of the hat for him. He needed the sword if his plans were to go through yet Dumbledore sensed something different about the hat, as if it was missing something. He felt the Gryffindor Sword still in the hat, but out of his reach. The Hat had refused to tell Dumbledore what had been removed.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, sucking on a Lemon Drop in frustration. He sensed Lily had ancestors who was of the Wizarding World and he was so sure it was those of Gryffindor origins, whose magical power had disappeared and become Squibs hundreds of years ago, but if that was the case, if Potter pulled anything out of the hat, it would definitely be the Gryffindor Sword. Perhaps Dumbledore was mistaken in believing that Prophecy, the real Prophecy, not the fairy tale proclamation he forced Trelawney to make nearly thirteen years ago and he let slip to Voldemort to force him to go after the Potters. It was a tactic to bye him some more time by leaking part of this false Prophecy to Voldemort, but it had worked.

The plan Dumbledore had to control Harry Potter was sound, if that Dursley fulfilled his end of the bargain and did not dump the boy in New York. Petunia did not need much convincing into mistreating the boy, making him live a miserable life, due to her hatred for her sister and anything magical but the greedy pig known as Vernon wanted compensation to do Dumbledore's dirty work and not kill the boy outright once he arrived at Privet Drive. Of course, Dumbledore paid him off as long as Dursley kept the boy alive and into a battered shell of a human, so Dumbledore could manipulate the boy into his perfect weapon to take out Voldemort. Dumbledore wanted the entire Slytherin line wiped out, for personal reasons. The revenge for what Salazar did to him in a past life would be sweet.

Dumbledore decided he would trick Potter into doing his bidding, one way or another. Dumbledore had a suddenly inspired idea, something incredibly cruel. He would use one of his closest friends to do so and she would not even know what she was doing. Dumbledore decided to take the summer off from manipulating people to carefully map out what needed to be done. This plot required a steady hand, so Dumbledore needed to plan his moves carefully.

Hagrid had returned from Azkaban the day after the incident with the Chamber. He thanked Harry for clearing his name and seem rather horrified to find out exactly who Tom was. Harry was glad to see an innocent man saved from a terrible prison, as he heard the tales about Azkaban and none of them were all too pleasant.

Harry also been spending time with Ginny, just talking and hanging around, attempting to help her get over her ordeal in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny started to get back to her old self over the past couple of weeks, which was a relief for Harry.

The mandrakes were ready a couple of weeks later and Harry, Ginny, Theodore, and Daphne were in the Hospital Wing, waiting for Hermione to get cured from her petrified state.

As she received the draught, Hermione opened her eyes, weakly.

"Daphne, Theodore, Ginny, Harry," muttered Hermione weakly. "I found out what the monster was, it was a Basilisk, I am sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"It's already been taken care of, Hermione," said Harry kindly.

"You went down and fought it, didn't you?" asked Hermione rhetorically. "Harry, when will you stop getting yourself into dangerous situations."

"When there are dangerous situations to stop getting myself in," said Harry coolly. "I'll tell you the full story later."

"I look forward to it," said Hermione shortly. "After all, it is not everyday that the closest thing I have to a brother fights a fifty foot snake in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Unfortunately, it seems that Malfoy is coming to," said Theodore darkly.

Sure enough, Malfoy was waking up and as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Ginny standing across the Hospital Wing. The last person he saw before he became petrified and the same person who he heard say was Lord Voldemort. Malfoy's eyes went wide in horror.

"Oh no, it's the Dark Lord!" cried Malfoy. "The Dark Lord, here in this Hospital Wing, the Dark Lord has come back to kill me. Keep her away from me, don't you know she is the Dark Lord. She tried to kill me, why isn't anyone helping me!"

"What a baby," whispered Harry to Ginny who started giggling at Malfoy thinking she was still Lord Voldemort.

"Potter, you beat the Dark Lord before, even if it was by accident, well don't just stand there, save me from the Dark Lord," said Malfoy. "Potter, you're supposed to be the great savior and I'm an innocent person that could be killed by the Dark Lord at any second."

Daphne, Theodore, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione started laughing at Malfoy who looked confused. Harry then turned to Ginny, whispering in her ear. Ginny got a mischievous smirk on her face, before turning to Malfoy

"Malfoy, kneel before me, as I am the Dark Lord and your Master," hissed Ginny in a spooky voice that even made Harry shudder. Harry made a note not to ever make his friend mad, ever.

"Mummy!" screamed Malfoy, ducking under the covers, cowering in fear.

"I don't think he will be bothering you for a while, Ginny," said Harry. "Come on, let's go, I have better things to do then tormenting Malfoy."

"Really, like what," said Daphne curiously.

"I don't know, but I am struggling to not choke the stench that is coming from Malfoy," said Harry.

"Maybe he wet himself," said Theodore looking amused.

"Come on, let's go," said Hermione. "No doubt I missed a lot in the last month or so that I need to know."

Before, anyone could ever imagine, the year at Hogwarts was finished. Slytherin won the House Cup this year, as Snape had decided to award fifty last minute points to Harry by "putting Hogwarts out of its misery by disposing of that twat Lockhart."

The five friends had found their compartment on the Hogwarts express and the train ride had been quiet, without much incident. Malfoy seemed to be keen to avoid Ginny. Eventually Harry felt Malfoy would come to his senses and realized Ginny was not being possessed by Riddle, but until that day came, Harry felt he would get hours of amusement on Malfoy running in the other direction every time Ginny went into the room.

"Well, it has been wild year this one," said Daphne. "I trust you will all keep in contact this summer. Hopefully it will be a quiet one, with nothing major happening."

"I really don't know anything that will top this year," said Theodore darkly.

Harry remembered something and went through his trunk before pulling out the last of mirrors before turning to Ginny.

"Ginny, this is a two way mirror, it is how we communicate because I'm extremely paranoid and know owls can be intercepted, especially on long intercontinental trips," said Harry handing Ginny the mirror. "If you want to talk to me about what happened this year, all you need to do is say my name to the mirror. I should be available to talk to you at any time. I do look forward to any and all conversations with you and hope you manage to talk to me at least once this summer."

"Thanks Harry," said Ginny. "I'll be sure to keep in touch and remember what you said."

The five said their good byes before going into opposite directions. Harry took out his Portus-Amulet and he felt himself pulled to the abandoned sporting goods warehouse the Turtles and Splinter were hiding out at.

The sight that greeted his family was them sitting around, talking. Raph seemed to be rather agitated about being forced into hiding, but was trying not to show it.

"Harry, I must say it is good to see you again," said Don.

"I must say, you did a nice job with making this place, fit for habitation enough for a temporary fix," said Harry, looking around at the set up of the factory, as crates seemed to be turned over and made into makeshift beds, with a ragged old curtain served as a rug and a dartboard propped up two coquet mallets served as a table. Chocolate wrappers and empty soda cans were all over the place as well.

"Yeah, it's not exactly the Hilton, but it will have to do until those Foot Ninjas get away from the sewers," said Mikey.

"I wish I could get my hands on those Foot goons and show them not to invade our turf," grumbled Raph in an agitated tone of voice.

"Raphael, enough, we need to wait and see what they are doing down in the sewers," said Master Splinter before turning to Harry. "Now Harry, Leonardo tells us that you have an interesting tale to tell us about something that happened at Hogwarts involving you recently. As we have no other entertainment then swapping stories due to our limited resources, I would suggest you tell it in detail to pass the time."

"Very well, Master Splinter," said Harry as he launched into the tale about the Chamber of Secrets. Raph seemed to want to pound Lord Voldemort into paste after hearing about him trying to kill his brother and Don and Mikey exchanged mischievous smirks whenever Harry talked about Ginny but decided to not say anything to their brother with a bunch of sports equipment such as baseball bats, coquet mallets, and hockey sticks laying about and the fact Harry had a bit of a temper, which could cause him to be prone to use such items on their skulls if they teased him too much.

Early the following morning, Harry went out for a walk on the rooftops high above the city to clear his head. It was swimming with the events of the past couple of weeks. Master Splinter had given Harry his blessing but warned him about trying to go back to the lair alone. Harry reluctantly agreed to follow his Sensei's advice.

The sky was clouded and rain was beginning to pour down. Harry was about ready to head back but suddenly, he found himself delayed by a most sinister element of evil.

A dozen Foot Ninjas, all wielding swords, were surrounding Harry on the rooftops high above the city, no doubt ready to do some serious harm to the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry prepared himself for battle, as the Foot Ninjas moved in for the attack.


	17. Chapter 17: Shredder Strikes Back Part I

**Chapter Seventeen: The Shredder Strikes Back Part One**

Harry looked around at the Foot Ninjas surrounding him at the moment. This predicament was definitely not one he wanted to be in at this time, especially without a weapon. To top this situation off, Harry knew he could not get to his Portus-Amulet in time, as he was too busy trying not to become sliced and diced by a dozen Foot Ninjas. The Foot Ninjas charged at Harry, but Harry threw himself on the ground and his attackers had hit nothing but thin air. Seizing his opportunity, Harry sprung up, to knock one of his opponents back with a kick, and stole his sword. Another Foot Ninja charged Harry but Harry ducked and broke the ninja's weapon in half with a simple swipe of his sword.

Four Foot Ninjas charged but Harry once again avoided their attacks. They turned back around to face their opponent. Harry took out two of the ninjas with a split kick and blocked a sword shot by the third before sweeping the leg out from underneath the assassin. Harry struck down a fourth adversary with a punch.

The remaining six ninjas charged Harry but Harry managed to back flip over them. Harry landed on his feet wasting little time in kicking two in the back while punching the third into the back of the head. Leaping up, Harry sliced one of the Foot Ninja's in the chest with the sword. The warrior clutched his chest before falling to the ground, not moving. The remaining two ninjas attempted to attack Harry but Harry threw himself to his back before kicking his feet up. Harry flipped them over onto their backs.

Harry turned around, wiping the sweat off of his forehead as the rain poured down from the sky. Harry took a step forward but on another rooftop higher up, he saw trouble in the form of more Foot Ninjas yet, eight of them to be exact. They joined the fight as well but Harry rolled forward, slicing a clothesline wire before using it to swing across the city to a second rooftop, away from harm or so it appeared.

Harry looked up where he landed and more Foot Ninjas were closing on him. Three of the Foot Ninjas charged, wielding spears. One attempted to stick the spear straight into Harry's stomach but Harry expertly jumped onto it before bouncing off the spear and taking two of the Foot Ninjas out with a split kick. Three of the Ninjas closed in on Harry, wielding the ever dangerous, Kusari-Gama. They swung the sickles towards Harry but Harry managed to bat them back with a vicious swipe of his sword.

Without warning, Harry became airborne, latching onto one of the head of one of the Foot Ninja before snapping it back. With a sickening crack, the Foot Ninja hit the ground. His two fellow Ninjas moved towards Harry, managing to wrap the chains from the Kusari-Gama in around his feet and attempted to drag him forward to attempt to jab the sickles into his body but Harry managed to slice himself free from the chains with his stolen sword. The impact from the viciousness of the blow sent the two Foot Ninjas flying back, off the edge of the building towards parts unknown.

Harry picked up the chain sliced off from the Kusari-Gama. A pair of Foot Ninjas charged him and Harry tossed the chain at them, managing to cause it to wrap around one of the Foot Ninja's feet and causing him to fly face first onto the pavement but his fellow Foot Ninja continued the chase, raising his Naginata up into the air and slicing Harry's stolen sword in half. Harry decided to go for the more old fashion method of fighting, namely bringing his knee a bit south of the border namely into the crotch of the Foot Ninja. Harry's foe dropped to the ground, in agony as Harry picked up his Naginata to use as his new temporary weapon before attempting to get away from the heat of the battle.

Back at the abandoned sporting good's warehouse, the Turtles were just waking up from sleeping. Splinter had been up for several hours and was enjoying a sushi tray and some tea for breakfast.

"Hey, where is Harry?" asked Leo, noticing his human brother was missing from the warehouse.

"Your brother has gone on a walk to think over some events which happened in the past few weeks, I suspect he will be returning any moment right now," said Splinter.

Don looked outside, seeing the storm brewing and the sound of thunder in the distance.

"Harry is nuts to be out in this, he'll get soaked," remarked Don.

"Hey, Harry just fought a fifty foot snake, I'm pretty sure he can handle a little bit of rain," said Mikey in a reassuring voice.

Harry was still holding his own against Foot Ninjas on the rooftops but barely. The blasted ninjas seemed to be multiplying at an alarming rate, like rabbits. He wondered if this was some twisted Ninja vendetta thing for Splinter knocking Shredder off that roof and finishing him off that night over a year ago.

Harry leaped up, jabbing his way through the hordes with the Naginata, before timing a jump that used the Foot Ninja's heads as a way to propel himself to a higher rooftop and away from trouble. Harry dropped to his hands and knees, he had been fighting Ninjas for at least twenty minutes, and they had been relentless in their assault. The fun had just begun as when Harry looked up, a trio of Invisible Foot Ninjas had just made themselves visible. These ruthless assassins were known as the Foot Tech Ninjas and they had more advanced strength and stealth capabilities then their normal counterparts.

Harry cursed his rotten luck and leaped up, attempted a quick, swift attack but the Foot Tech Ninjas pressed the button that activated the cloaking controls on their armor. Harry looked up and his invisible foes hit him with a full force attack. As well as kicked by his invisible foes and lifted up into the air and slammed onto the ground, before getting kicked into the ribs while he was on the ground. The kicks came in succession over and over again, as the Foot Tech Ninjas seemed to be wearing Harry down for a final blow.

Harry felt himself being lifted up and tossed off the edge of the building. It was a long drop, a long fifty-foot drop, all the way down to the concrete below.

At the warehouse, the Turtles were sitting around, finishing their breakfast, a unique combo of soda, chips, and chocolate and their seemed to be a bit of worry setting in.

"Now, I think Harry really should have gotten back by now," said Mikey. "He normally doesn't stay out this long."

"Mikey, Harry was through a lot the past year and no doubt he needed time to reflect upon it," said Leo. "Besides, how much trouble can he get into out there."

"I agree with Leo, after fighting that fifty foot snake, I doubt, Harry could get into anything worse for a long time," said Raph. "He can handle himself."

Splinter felt a feeling of unease that he could not explain. It felt as if an old enemy thought vanquished was beginning to stir once again but the wise old rat attempted to cast it out of his mind. He would wait fifteen more minutes before allowing himself to go into worry at his son being gone for so long.

Outside the building, Harry managed to stick his Naginata in the side of the building and grab on it to slow his fall, pushing off, Harry managed to propel himself to a ledge, before climbing upwards. Harry could sense the Foot Tech Ninjas coming back to check on him. He decided since he could not see his foes, he would shield his eyesight so he could focus on using other senses.

Harry ripped off a sleeve of his shirt and made it into a makeshift blindfold, putting it around his eyes. He could hear the Foot Tech Ninjas closing in, their steps making a sound in the rainwater. Harry leaped up, managing to slash one of the cloaking controls with the stolen Naginata. A burning smell existed and Harry kicked one of the Foot Tech Ninjas back. The Foot Tech Ninja fell back into the water, becoming visible and getting a small shock in the water by his cloaking control malfunctioning. The Foot Tech Ninja thanked his lucky stars Baxter Stockman, the inventor of the Foot Tech armor, made the cloaking controls virtually shockproof, just in case of an event like that.

The Third Foot Tech Ninja attempted to attack Harry but Harry stabbed his Naginata right into the cloaking control. Another sizzling sound and the third Foot Tech Ninja became visible, stunned by the shot. Harry pulled off his makeshift blindfold, breathing heavily. No doubt more trouble would be on the way. Harry decided he had to keep on the move. As he looked over his shoulder, Harry could see an army of Foot Ninja chasing him across the rooftop.

Despite being obviously tired and winded from the battle so far, Harry kept up his pace, as the Foot Ninjas chased him across the city. Harry must not let them catch him. If he could give them the slip, he could get back to the warehouse undetected. He attempted to take a detour to throw them off but the Foot Ninjas kept on Harry, no doubt not wanting to lose their prey.

The Turtles were starting to get more worried as time goes on. The four exchanged uneasy looks before Raph began to voice what the others were thinking about their brother.

"You know, I really think we should be looking for Harry right about now," said Raph in an agitated voice. "He has been gone for an awful long time."

Raph rose to his feet, in an attempt to get after Harry but Splinter grabbed his arm.

"Stay put, Raphael," ordered Splinter sternly. "If we are to look for your brother, we are going to do it together. We shall wait about five more minutes before making plans to head out."

"But Master Splinter..." said Raph but Splinter was unmoving.

"Sit, Raphael," said Splinter in a tone of voice that left no room for argument.

Raph sat down, gritting his teeth in agitating.

"What a jip!" said Raph underneath his breath. "We are sitting here, cooped up in this blasted warehouse while Harry gets to go out and do goodness knows what."

Raph continued to sat, his arms folded, moving his leg in agitated, obviously bursting to get out of the warehouse, and pick a fight with the first person that looked at him cross-eyed.

The chase involving Harry and the Foot Ninjas across the city had continued before Harry fell to his hands and knees, unable to move anymore, fatigued to say the very least. Harry turned onto his back, shakily pulling himself up, as at least fifty Foot Ninjas formed a wall in front of him. The three Foot Tech Ninjas came out in front but they had just joined by a special guest, a new addition to Harry's trouble. The fight was about to get more painful, as Shredder's right hand man and the official leader of the Purple Dragons street gang, the mountain of a man known simply as Hun, had joined the battle.

Hun walked up to Harry, cracking his knuckles. Harry knew he would have to use his speed and agility to wear down Hun as he knew there was no way he could fight a man Hun's size head on. From high above, Hun threw himself right at Harry, preparing to blast Harry in the face with one of his beefy fists, but Harry quickly dodged the charge. The behemoth grunted in confusion, before turning around when Harry tapped him on the back with the Naginata.

Hun went after Harry, attempting to punch the lights out of him but Harry rolled underneath and kicked Hun into the back, causing the big man to fall clumsily onto his face. Hun popped up, growling in anger, before ripping a pipe loose from the roof. The big man gave a mighty bellow, managing to knock the Naginata from Harry's hand before knocking him back with a vicious shot to the ribs with the pipe. Harry flew back and Hun dropped the pipe before cracking his knuckles, walking forward for the closing blow, raising his fist into the air towards Harry.

Harry looked up, as he saw his back was to a chimney. Hun advanced on Harry, raising his fist into the air. At the last possible moment, the Boy-Who-Lived maneuvered his body out of the way of the coming fist aimed at his face, no doubt about to crush it and Hun cracked his knuckles into the bricks of the chimney. Harry slipped behind, as the bricks had been loosened. Leaping up, Harry kicked the bricks towards Hun, toppling them towards the big man.

Hun looked up, with a confused look on his face before his body had been buried in bricks. Hun was trapped underneath the bricks and Harry used the distraction to slip away, picking up the stolen Naginata as he went.

The Foot Ninjas did not stay out for long, as they got up, following pursuit of wizard. Hun burst angrily out of the bricks and joined the case. No little brat was going to get the better of him; Hun would make sure the Potter boy would pay for humiliating him.

Harry leaped from rooftop to rooftop but the fifty Foot Ninjas, the three Foot Tech Ninjas, and one pissed off Purple Dragon wielding a pipe was following him across the city, dogging his every step. Harry could not shake them, as Harry briefly wondered, his paranoid Slytherin sense kicking in, if they were setting up for something bigger than the attack, which had taken place so far. Harry just could not figure out what that might be.

The chase lasted only a short time before Harry just collapsed. He could not stand to battle any more. He had been drained from the assault, worn down by sheer numbers. It was not due to a lack of skill he was in this predicament but by the overwhelming numbers of the Foot. Harry's pursuers joined the attack but Harry threw himself behind a power antenna as Hun and the three Foot Tech Ninjas leaped down in front. Hun charged Harry but Harry grabbed the power antenna before whipping it back. The antenna struck Hun in the face, causing Hun to fly back into the rainwater below.

Lighting flashed across the sky, as Hun picked up, rubbing his jaw, blood pouring from his nose from getting whacked in the face from the metal antenna. Hun prepared to go after Harry to knock him around but stopped, spotting something on a rooftop higher up then where the Foot and Harry were. Hun started chuckling at what was about to happen before turning, along with the Foot Ninjas, to bow at this new presence.

Harry turned to see what Hun was looking at. Standing high on top of the building was four elite looking ninjas, dressed in red and black cloaks with the Foot symbol on them, with red capes, with red clothes obscuring their mouths. They also had mushroom hats on their heads and they had demonic glowing red eyes. Each was wielding different weapons. One carried a trident, another a battle-axe, the third a double-edge sword, and the final ninja wielding a spear. They looked extremely dangerous and ready to do some serious damage to someone, most likely Harry.

Harry had enough of this mess, he was going to take an offensive and right now. Summing all of his strength, Harry leapt right towards these new arrivals but the four mysterious red and black-cloaked ninjas teleported out of Harry's line of sight in a puff of smoke. They reappeared in the same puff of smoke below and joined the normal Foot Ninjas on the ground. The Foot Ninjas, the Foot Tech Ninjas, Hun, and these new ninjas all turned, bowing to yet another presence.

Reluctantly, Harry looked above and what he saw chilled Harry to the bone, seeing who he saw standing high above him

"No," whispered Harry in a terrified voice.

Indeed, standing high above the building, as lighting flashed upon the sky, was the head honcho of the Foot, the most skilled and vicious fighter of all of the Foot. The man who Harry thought to be dead after getting squashed by the water tower that night on the roof but apparently he was not as dead as it appeared. Indeed, The Shredder was looking down at Harry, the red eyes within his helmet glowing with disdain.

In a flash, the four red and black cloaked ninjas teleported up in a flash of smoke. Harry attempted to fight but the ninja with the spear knocked the Naginata right out of Harry's hand and they pounded the ever-living stuffing out of Harry. Harry was kicked and punched in the ribs, dozens of times, falling to his knees. One of the red and black-cloaked ninjas sliced towards Harry's face with the double-edged sword, opening a nasty gash underneath his right eye. Blood dripped down from Harry's face and Harry came within a few inches of losing his right eye due to the hands of that ninja.

The red and black-cloaked ninjas callously kicked Harry over to the ledge, and Harry held on for his life, dangling on the side of the ledge, but barely. Calmly, one of the red and black cloaked ninjas walked over, kicking Harry right in the face, right in the area of the gash in his eye, causing him to fly back to his doom.

At the warehouse, the Turtles were pacing around nervously. Splinter got up, leaning on his cane.

"This is really getting unnerving," said Leo in a low voice.

"I know, Harry should have checked in by now," said Mikey in a low tone, worried tone of voice. "What if something happened to him?"

"This is a first, but I agree with Mikey," said Don.

Raph turned to Master Splinter who was walking towards the nearest exit himself.

"Master Splinter, should we..." stared Raph but Splinter cut him off.

"Go," said Splinter in a short tone of voice.

The Turtles prepared to go off and search for their brother but a whooshing sound halted their progress to go out. The four Turtles and Splinter looked up to see Harry came sailing into the warehouse, by way of through a glass window. Harry landed to the ground with a thud, surrounded by broken pieces of glass, while lying in a pool of his own blood, cut up from going through the glass.

They looked at Harry in horror, as blood gushed out of the nasty gash underneath his eye.

"Harry," screamed Leo in horror. "Speak to us, please."

"Who did this to you?" said Mikey anxiously.

"I am going to go and find who did this!" yelled Raph in anger, drawing his sides.

"Raph, wait," said Harry weakly from the floor.

"What, Harry, why?" asked Raph.

"He's back, Raph, he's back," whispered Harry weakly.

"Who's back, Harry?" asked Leo, wondering what could have happened.

Harry lifted his head a half an inch up the ground, with a terrified glare within his eyes, gathering up all his strength to warn his brothers and Master Splinter of the danger that was coming shortly.

"The Shredder," whispered Harry before collapsing to the ground, passing out from the pain of the beating he suffered from the Foot.


	18. Chapter 18: Shredder Strikes Back Pt II

**Chapter Eighteen: The Shredder Strikes Back Part Two**

The Turtles and Splinter looked on in horror, as Harry lay passed out in his own blood, surrounded in broken glass from the window he just went through.

"Please tell me he didn't say, what I think he said," said Leo, attempting to calm himself but his hands were on his swords, while trembling nervously.

"He said...he said..." said Don, looking rather nervous and unable to believe what happened.

"He said the Shredder's back!" screamed Mikey in horror.

"No Way, we all saw him destroyed, remember that night on the roof," said Raph.

All the Turtles and Splinter flashbacked to that night, remembering the horror that nearly happened to them.

_Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and Harry were slumped against the wall groaning, as the Shredder stalked his prey, pronged gauntlet rose into the air. _

_"Now, none of you will be leaving here alive!" thundered Shredder in his most menacing voice the gauntlet raised, poised to strike Leo right between the eyes. _

_"Shredder, no!" cried Splinter, springing into battle and blocking the Shredder's attack with his walking stick. "You destroyed my family once; I will not allow it to happen again." _

_"No man or freak can defeat me!" yelled the Shredder. _

_"That remains to be seen," said Splinter. _

_The Shredder growled, attempting to get Splinter with his metal prongs but Splinter ducked. Splinter blocked a kick with his walking stick and eyed a water tower over his shoulder. An idea began to form in Splinter's mind. Splinter backed towards the water tower as Shredder attempted to attack again but Splinter blocked again and was not underneath the water tower. Shredder raised his metal prong but Splinter ducked and one side of the wooden supports was sliced. Shredder stalked Splinter and went in for the kill again but Splinter ducked and the steel supports in the middle got sliced. Another attempt by the deadly metal prongs and Splinter ducked and the remaining supports got knocked out as Splinter stepped out from underneath the water tower. _

_"This is for my Master Yoshi!" cried Splinter as he leapt up, kicking the water tower towards the Shredder. _

_The water tower rocked back and forth before tipping towards the Shredder. The water flooded the roof, causing the Shredder to slide off the roof. The Turtles, Harry, and Splinter pulled themselves onto the ledge. Shredder lay upon the ground before rolling over and looking up only to see the Water Tower sliding off the roof and crashing towards the Shredder. _

_"No!!" screamed the Shredder seconds before the Water Tower collapsed on the Shredder, burying him underneath the wreckage. _

"Nobody could have survived, that," concluded Don logically.

"We are not dealing with just anybody, this is the Shredder," said Leo grimly.

Mikey looked around frantically, pulling out his nunchucks and nervously looking for the Shredder to pop out of nowhere at any moment.

"If you read comic books, you know the bad guy always comes back!" cried Mikey. "Always."

Raph looked at Harry as Master Splinter kneeled down before Harry.

"We need to get out of here, now," said Raph.

"Raph is right, we need to get downstairs, to the lower level, and out of this factory," said Leo. "Somehow, we need to get out of here and find a place where Harry can recover."

Mikey and Don looked out the window, seeing Foot Ninjas across the street, standing on a rooftop.

"Somehow, I don't think it is going to be as easy as you put it, Leo," said Donatello darkly.

At those words, The Foot Ninjas smashed their way through the windows of the upper level of the factory. The Turtles pulled out their weapons, ready for battle.

The Foot Ninjas charged but Leo blocked a pair of swords with his own katanas and before kicking a crate, causing it to smash right into the faces of his opponents. Two Foot Ninjas pulled out a Kusari-Gama a piece and swung the chains, wrapping them around Don's Bo staff. Raph hastened to defend his brother, blocking the sickles with his Sais before Leo leapt up, slicing the chains off the sickles with his katanas.

Mikey stood face to face with a foot ninja, wielding nunchucks.

"Ah, a fellow user of the noble, nunchucks, eh," remarked Mikey cheekily. "Show me what you got, kid."

The nunchuck wielding Foot Ninja swung his preferred around in a complex and high-speed manner.

"Not bad, but can you do this," said Mikey.

Mikey swung his nunchucks around in circles, before swinging them towards the ground, and managing to do leap up over the nunchucks before rolling over onto his back and kipping up, still swinging them.

The Foot Ninja copied, Mikey, doing the same once again.

"Show off," said Mikey. "As the master, I have one more move to show you long grasshopper. I am sure you know how to do this."

In the blink of an eye Mikey went up and then Mikey went down, cracking the Foot Ninja over the head with the nunchucks. A crack was heard and the Foot Ninja fell to the ground, blood oozing from underneath his mask.

"Class dismissed," concluded Mikey.

Meanwhile, more assassins were pouring through the window and Raph, Leo, and Don were barely able to hold them back. Raph blocked a sickle with his Sai before punching the Foot Ninja in the midsection.

Mikey climbed onto, swinging his nunchucks but a gigantic foot ninja grabbed Mikey around his shoulders, preparing to punch him up. Splinter jumped up and kicked the Foot Ninja away from his son.

Three Foot Ninjas, wielding crossbows leaped into the picture, preparing to shoot arrows. Master Splinter ducked two of the arrows shot and with expert precision, managed to catch a third in his hand. Calmly, Splinter snapped the arrow in half before turning to his sons.

"My sons, we need to form a plan of battle," said Splinter, taking charge. "Raphael, Leonardo, help me hold them at bay. Donatello and Michelangelo, get Harry out of the warehouse and to safety."

Don and Mikey nodded, walking over to Harry, who was starting to come to his senses a bit.

"My brothers, listen," said Harry weakly to Don and Mikey. "Tell Master Splinter and others to get yourselves out. Leave me, I'll hold them all off."

"In your condition!" yelled Don incredulously. "No way, Harry, we're getting you out of here."

"Harry, let me help you up," said Mikey.

"I can walk," said Harry shakily but his vision was obscured by the blood. He managed to get to his feet and move a half a step, before collapsing down.

The Foot Ninjas were closing in, preparing to finish off the job but Mikey thinking quick, knocked a stack of crates over, to form a barrier between the Foot and Harry. Mikey's quick thinking could have very well saved his brothers life on this time.

Don walked forward, opening the door but backed off slightly at the sight that greeted him. A half a dozen Foot Ninjas stood, all wielding a Fukiya, reading to plug Don and Mikey with poison darts.

As they prepared to blow, Harry used his last bit of strength to kick the door shut and the darts to bounce into the door. Harry then slumped to the ground, hurt. The door opened back up and more opponents yet made their way up the stairs, the Foot didn't seem to give up.

Don looked at Harry, the bleeding at stopped, with dried up blood clinging to Harry's face but he looked extremely pale and appeared as if he would not last much longer without getting medical help.

Mikey swung the nunchucks towards the Foot Ninjas, in an attempt to hold them back. Splinter came out of nowhere, to knock the Foot Ninjas down the stairs, towards the bottom level.

Don pulled out a weak looking Harry to his feet, assisting his brother out of the shop.

"Let's get out of here, now!" cried Mikey as Don followed him dragging Harry with him.

Splinter, Leo, and Raph formed a barrier, attempting to hold the Foot Ninjas back with a defensive strategy. More appeared to be pouring in through the windows and the upstairs level of the warehouse was filled with Foot Ninjas, even more than the fifty that chased Harry across the city, the number was going close to about seventy to seventy five now.

Don continued to help Harry down the stairs before turning to Mikey.

"Go Mikey, make yourself useful, scope out the scene downstairs," said Don.

Mikey gulped, he had a strange feeling he might find more Foot Ninjas down there but he decided to go down anyway.

"No problem," said Mikey reluctantly, walking down towards the door which led to the area of the factory that had the exit from it.

Mikey opened the door, exercising extreme caution.

"It's quiet, too quiet," muttered Mikey before spotting trouble. "Whoa, dude."

Waiting for Mikey was the same black and red cloaked ninjas, decked out in the red capes and mushroom hats that battered Harry on the room. Mikey looked up, allowing himself to take a good look at their headware.

"Nice hats," remarked Mikey before quickly stepping back and closing the door, going towards Don who still had Harry and the two made their way down the stairs further. Leo and Raph were upstairs, attempting to hold off the Foot Ninjas from pouring further downstairs.

"Wrong way Mikey," said Don irritably

"Wrong way my foot," said Mikey before realizing what was wrong with what he just said. "That was a poor choice of words if I ever heard one but seriously, major looking ambush down there."

"We don't have a choice," said Don patiently.

"I will keep an eye on Harry, you go and investigate Donatello," said Splinter.

"Don wait!" cried Mikey but Don ignored him, walking out Bo staff raised in the air.

Don opened the door slowly before springing out, Bo staff ready for battle. Waiting for him was the same red and blacked cloaked ninjas with the capes and mushroom hats. Of course, the thing that drew Don's attention was the headgear.

"Nice hats," said Donatello.

The mysterious ninja wielding the battle-axe threw it towards Don. Don threw himself on the ground as the axe whirled back into the ninja's hand like a boomerang. Donatello slipped away.

"Mikey was right, big trouble down there," said Don.

Splinter let Harry rest against a wall, making sure his son could stand by leaning against it before stepping out. Splinter's eyes widened at the sight, as Don and Mikey stood behind him.

"The Shredder's Elite Guard," said Splinter darkly. "They are the deadliest of his assassins. Remain on your guard my sons."

Don and Mikey began to walk out towards where the Elite Guard was stationed but Raph and Leo struggled against the Foot ambush upstairs.

"What's the story down there?" asked Raph, jabbing his Sai at any Foot Ninja that moved.

"Trouble, lots of trouble downstairs," remarked Don darkly.

"We have our share of it up here," grunted Leo, slashing his swords against the chest of the Foot Ninjas, knocking them out of the equations.

Splinter ran up the stairs.

"Go, assist Michelangelo and Donatello, I will protect Harry," said Splinter, twirling his cane and whacking the Foot Ninjas, sending them flying back into the air but they just kept coming.

Leo and Raph ran down the stairs, joining Don and Mikey. Harry struggled his hardest to make an attempt to go and help. His brothers needed his help but he could not will himself to move at all. Helplessly, Harry slumped against the wall in anguish.

Raph and Leo joined Don and Mikey in the downstairs area, faced with the Shredder's Elite Guard who looked ready to pound their shells flat.

"Nice hats," said Leo and Raph in unison, looking at the headgear.

"We thought so too," said Mikey.

"Say what you want about the foot, but they do not skimp out on the headgear," concluded Don.

The Elite Guard leapt into the action. Don battled the trident wielding Elite Guard. Raph faced off with the double sword wielding Elite Guard. Mikey tangled with the spear wielding Elite Guard member and Leo locked horns with the final Elite Guard member with the battle-axe.

Leo swung his sword up, blocking the battle-axe barely but the Foot Elite ducked underneath and leaped up, kicking Leo in the back. Raph barely held the double-edged sword back to the ground. Mikey got his nunchucks pulled out of his hand and had to leap up to avoid the spear. Mikey grabbed a crate lid and the Elite Guard speared through it, nearly missing Mikey. Mikey slid out from underneath but the Elite Guard threw his elbow up, striking Mikey in the face.

The final Elite Guard member threw his trident at Donatello's Bo, knocking it out of his hand. Don attempted to leap at him but the Elite Guard member caught the Turtle's foot before swinging him by the legs and tossing him into the wall. Leo sprang up, managing to knock Elite Guard member wielding the trident back but he flipped over his feet and threw his weapon at Leo. Leo barely avoided the impact.

Mikey managed to pick up his nunchucks but the Elite Guard took the wooden end of the spear, knocking Mikey in the midsection. The Elite Guard attempted to gut Mikey with the spear as he was lying on his back and meanwhile Raph was flat on his back, barely holding back the Battle Axe for the Elite Guard member he was fighting with his Sai.

Harry was slumped against the wall, attempting to pull himself. He could sense the trouble his brothers were under and despite him being weakened by getting beaten severely by the Foot, along with the severe blood loss, he was delayed as someone grabbed his shoulder roughly.

Harry found a bulky hand grab his shoulder, lifting him up. Harry weakly turned his head. Hun had grabbed him.

"Bad luck, Potter," said Hun. "You don't seem to look so good, I guess I will have to do something to put you out of your misery."

With ease, Hun tossed Harry through the open door. Harry flew out the door, crashing face first into a steel support beam.

"Heh, heh, heh," said Hun, chuckling at the predicament for Harry.

Splinter managed to wedge the door shut, but he could not stop at least a few dozen of the Foot Ninjas from pouring downstairs. The wise old rat ran down to help his sons. When he went down, the sight that greeted the rat was the four Turtles getting battered, worn down slowly but painfully by the Foot Elite. Harry was groaning and Splinter could see Hun advancing on Harry, who had lain up against a metal support beam. Hun had a wooden baseball bat in his hand, ready to no doubt attempt to bash Harry's skull in.

Splinter rushed forward and quickly used his cane to trip up Hun before leaping up and bringing both of his feet down on Hun's face, to knock him out. Splinter closed the door and joined the Turtles in battle.

Raph and Mikey managed to flip their Foot Elite foes over, causing them to crash into each other.

From a few feet above, Don kicked the third Foot Elite member in the face but he flipped over. In a flash, the Foot Elite members teleported away from the Turtles in a cloud of smoke.

"Now what," said Leo irritably.

"Quick, grab Harry and move towards the exit, my sons," said Splinter, pointing to the door towards the front of the factory.

Don and Raph helped Harry up but a familiar and quite dangerous figure kicked the door opened, joined by the Elite Guard and a few dozen Foot Ninjas. The Shredder was in the house.

"Damn, it just had to be him," said Raph darkly.

"Just like Harry said," whispered Don in horror.

"Do you really think you can escape me?" asked the Shredder rhetorically. "You pests have been thorns in my side for too long now, but now I shall enact the revenge I from the last time we met. It has been a year overdue, but I will see to it that none of you will leave this place alive. Say farewell to yourselves, while you still can."

The Turtles turned their full attention to the Shredder.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Spiky Pants, well you are the one who should be saying farewell to...to yourself," said Mikey lamely.

"Yeah Mikey, that got him," said Raph sarcastically.

"Give me a break, Raph, I'm under a lot of pressure here," whined Mikey.

"Guys, we need to finish this and finish it now, so we can get Harry out of here," said Leo, taking charge.

"Yeah, I say we shred his butt once and for all," said Raph. "For Harry. Now who's with me?"

"Right on, Raph," said Donatello. "To the end."

"Which hopefully is not going to be any time soon," said Mikey.

The Turtles rushed the Shredder but the Shredder kicked Raph away. He grabbed Mikey's nunchucks as they flung up before flipping him over onto his back. Don attempted to hit the Shredder with his Bo staff but the Shredder dodged his assault with cat like grace before springing on his hands and kicking Don in the back of the head. Leo swung his swords but Shredder blocked them with his metal gaunt, before grabbing Leo by the strap of his sheath and throwing him back. The Shredder advanced on Leo, gauntlet raised into the air.

Splinter leaped up, knocking the Shredder into a stack of cracks. The Shredder popped up and picked up Don's Bo staff, to hold it high in the air.

"Foot Elite, finish the Turtles and Potter," growled the Shredder. "The rodent is mine."

The Foot Elite quickly engaged the Turtles in combat as Shredder raised Don's Bo staff high above his head, in an attempt to brain Splinter but Splinter barely blocked it with his cane. Shredder was winning the test of strength.

Harry looked up in horror and managed to stagger to his feet, in an attempt to strike the Shredder but he fell on his face due to his weakness from the beating he took.

"Is that the best you can do, Potter?" taunted the Shredder. "I shall kill you now by slicing your pathetic throat, you meddlesome brat."

Shredder raised his gauntlet but Splinter managed to block Shredder's gauntlet with his cane, preventing it from cutting Harry's throat.

"You attempt to strike a wounded warrior!" cried Splinter in anger. "First you wear us down with sheer numbers and now this. You have no honor, Oroku Saki!"

"I fight to win, you wretched rodent," retorted the Shredder coldly.

Shredder sliced the sleeve of Splinter's robe with his gauntlet and Splinter had a small cut on his arm from the shot. Splinter dropped to his knees, in agony.

"Now what you rodent," said Shredder. "Now how do you hope to defeat me?"

The Turtles maneuvered themselves behind Shredder, Mikey wrapping his nunchucks around Don's Bo, using it as a tripwire before Raph leaped up, kicking Shredder over it. Shredder flew back and Leo leapt up, tipping a stack of crates over on top of the Shredder.

The Foot, The Elite Guard, and Hun started forming a wall between the Turtles and the exit.

"Now what, Leo?" asked Raph, turning to his brother for guidance.

Leo looked over his shoulder to a janitor's closet, behind him.

"In that closet, quickly," said Leo. "We can hold them off from there."

At that moment, the Shredder burst out from underneath his crates, angrily rising to his feet. Don and Mikey dragged Harry into the closet, followed by Splinter as Leo and Raph held the Foot back before slipping into the closet and shutting it.

The Shredder looked at his foes, they had hidden in a closet like cowards, but no matter, the Shredder would get his revenge as usual. The sound of the police sirens was in the distance by the Shredder. Shredder knew he had to act quickly.

"Foot Ninja, disappear," said Shredder, waving his hand.

The Foot Ninja promptly obeyed their Master's commanders. Shredder calmly walked to the door, chaining in shut, locking it from the outside and preventing his enemies any means of escaping. Reaching into his metal body armor, Shredder pulled out a firebomb. He pressed a button and tossed it down into the ground, causing a fire to begin to start in the warehouse.

"Like the phoenix I have risen from the ashes," proclaimed the Shredder while slicing a gas pipe with his gauntlet. "And into my fire you shall fall."

Shredder made his departure out of the building, as it would explode in about a minute or less due to the mixture of gas plus fire.

From inside the closet, the Turtles, Harry, and Splinter were listening for any signs outside.

"Well this ideal," said Raph sarcastically. "Small, dark, no way out, and I am about to choke on the smell of old cleaning supplies. Perfect for making our last stand."

"Yeah, I don't think Custer had it this bad," said Mikey.

Leo looked up, sniffing in the air.

"I smell smoke," said Leo in an anxious voice before a new smell worried him even more. "I also can smell gas."

"Mikey," said Raph turning to his nunchuck wielding brother.

"No not that kind of gas," said Leo irritably.

"Wait a minute, gas and flames mixed together," said Splinter before looking horrified. "My sons, we must get out of here. NOW!"

Mikey attempted to open the door but couldn't.

"The door won't open!" said Mikey frantically. "It's stuck, locked from the outside.

The sight that greeted everyone outside the building a matter of about fifteen or twenty seconds later was the warehouse blowing into bits from the mixture of gas and flames, causing debris to fly everywhere.

Across the street, the Guardians from the TCRI building landed on a rooftop. The lead Guardian looked at the wreckage ruefully. They were too late. He better report to the Council.

"We regret to report we are too late," said the Guardian darkly. "The Turtles and Harry have been vanquished. The Shredder is victorious."

"This is very troubling," said the first Council Member.

"Our enemy is becoming too powerful," said the second Council Member.

"We must accelerate our plans," said the third Council Member.

"Understood," said the lead Guardian curtly before turning to his partner as the Council disappeared from the holographic screen. "I shook hands with the one called Leonardo and called him ally. We have encountered a horrific loss today. An extremely horrific loss."

Outside the room where the Council was located, Agent .19 was slumped against the wall, in numb shock with her eyes wide. The worst had come to happen. Harry along with the Turtles was dead. She still did not know who she was or what her connection was to this Harry but tears rolled down her cheeks in sorrow. She struggled to remember but there had been someone extremely powerful who had blocked all her memories and she could not remember a thing past the time she arrived mysteriously in New York twelve years ago.

"No," whispered Agent .19 in a horrified tone of voice. "No!"


End file.
